Caza Fortunas
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Cedric y Cho deciden regalarle a Ginny un viaje en crucero despues de su rompimiento con su novio. Alli conoce a un muggle que le remueve el mundo. Pero es Harry un muggle? Completamente AU. Adentro un mejor summary.
1. Una semana en el Paraiso

Disclaimer: no soy la dueña de absolutamente nada. Solo juego con los personajes de una historia maravillosa.

Advertencia: Esta historia es totalmente AU.

Summary: Ginny, después de un horrible rompimiento con su novio, sus mejores amigos deciden enviarla de vacaciones por crucero a España, donde vive su abuela. Sin embargo en el camino conoce a un misterioso y sexy muggle, que la hace hacer cosas que jamás pensó hacer. Pero es Harry verdaderamente un muggle? ¿O hay mas sobre el, que lo que se ve?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Una Semana en el Paraíso**

Mientras parte de sus sentidos estaban siendo cautivados por la hermosa vista del mar. Una parte de ella sabia que no debería de sentirse como lo estaba haciendo. No debería de sentirse tan tranquila, serena. Feliz. Después de todo fue para ayudarla en su 'depresión' que todo ese viaje. Aunque claro esta, ella jamás dijo que estaba deprimida.

Había sido su mejor amigo el que le obsequio aquel viaje en crucero que la llevaría desde la costa de Inglaterra a España. Donde pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts para su último año. Cedric, quien era mas un hermano que un amigo, había echo lo absoluto por darle una prueba de lo que significaba ser mayor de edad, cuando convenció a los padres de esta de dejarla ir sola por barco, en lugar de irse por un port key. Y aunque la excusa que uso para convencerlos, fue esa 'depresión' el sabia mejor que nadie que ella más que deprimida estaba aliviada.

Parte de ella sabia que debería sentirse al menos un poco mal. Después de todo, no es todos los días cuando tu novio de 3 años te deja por que no cree en relaciones de larga distancia. Especial mente cuando toda su familia (y la del si vamos al caso) estaban esperando que fuera cuestión de meses para que tomaran el próximo paso. O sea, se casaran.

Es ahí precisamente donde ella encontró el alivio. Ella no quería casarse con el. Si, habían estado juntos por 3 años. Pero no sentía nada más que un lejano aprecio por el chico. Ni siquiera podía decir que eran amigos. Eran tan diferentes como el agua y el vinagre y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían tenido una conversación sobre lo que estaba pasando en sus respectivas vidas. La verdad es que ella estaba mas que feliz de haber visto la espalda del.

Ahora el problema en el asunto, recae precisamente en la familia de ambos. Al menos en el caso de ella, pareciera, que fuera a ellos quienes les habían dejado. Su madre había estado devastada y eso es lo que la preocupaba. No quería que su madre estuviera decepcionada de ella. No otra vez. Había sido por su familia que había aguantado esos últimos 3 años. Y si iba a ser sincera, hubiera aguantado más si eso era lo que le tocaba hacer. Todo contar de que su familia estuviera feliz.

Pensar en su familia solo ocasiono un pequeño nudo en su pecho. Ellos no habían reaccionado muy bien al rompimiento. Especialmente el menor de sus hermanos mayores. Ronald. El hecho de que había sido precisamente su mejor amigo quien había ocasionado 'dolor' a su hermanita lo puso en un dilema. Dilema que ella estaba feliz no tener que ver como se resolvió. Nuevamente le dio gracias a Dios por Cedric y Cho. Si ellos no la hubieran sacado de allí, se hubiera vuelto loca gracias a su familia.

- Con el mar de fondo podrías ser confundida con una sirena.

Una voz susurro detrás de ella. Era suave y ala vez varonil. Por unos instantes un extraño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Perdón? – respondió volteándose hacia su acompañante.

Perdición.

No había otra palabra para identificarlo. Era alto. Tendría que medir al menos 6 pies. Su piel era blanca, aunque no como la de ella si no mas bien cremosa. Su cabello negro le daba una complexión casi perfecta. Tenía una sonrisa sensual en sus labios. Pero lo más que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Verdes. No cualquier verde, si no verde esmeralda. Como la medalla que lleva puesta desde que tiene memoria.

Se alejo un poco para atrás para poder verlo completamente. El estaba vestido con unos jeans negros. Una camisa de salir color azul cielo. Tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejándole ver gran parte de su pecho. Sus manos detrás de su espalda y la confianza propia con la que estaba parado era algo que no había encontrado jamás.

Por un momento dejo de respirar. Por primera vez entendió a lo que Cho se refería cuando decía que Cedric era 'breath taking'. Jamás había sentido algo así. Mucho menos, por un completo extraño.

Este solo le sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia el lado. Señalando el mar.

- Fácil mente puedes ser confundida con una sirena. – le volvió a repetir.

Ella tuvo que reír. Era una de las peores líneas que había escuchado. Pero bueno, no estaba nada mal. Para un muggle.

- Gracias.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Ginevra. ¿Y tú?

- Harry.

Ella solo le sonrió y volvió a voltearse. Quedando nuevamente frente al mar. Mejor así, que no viera lo extremadamente nerviosa que el la había puesto. Especialmente cuando sus mejillas estaban tornándose rosa.

- ¿Que haces aquí sola? Seguramente tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti.

Aguantando la risa y con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabia poseía, se volteo nuevamente donde el. Definitivamente el chico tenía las peores líneas que había escuchado en toda su vida.

- No. No tengo novio. – respondió sintiendo el alivio nuevamente. Estaba soltera. Era un concepto que cada vez sonaba mejor.

- Ah. Entonces, ¿estas aquí con un grupo de amigas?

- No. De echo esto aquí sola. ¿Y tú?

- También. – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole. Totalmente inconciente de la reacción que su sonrisa estaba creando en el cuerpo de la joven. – So, ¿me acompañas a almorzar?

Práctico y directo. Aparentemente abandono las líneas que estaba usando al darse cuenta de la poca reacción ante ellas. Pensando bien sus opciones, realmente no fue una decisión totalmente difícil para ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sonrió para ella misma mientras dejo que el agua cayera por su cuerpo. Había pasado las mejores tres horas de su vida durante el almuerzo con Harry. Reconocía que no conocía a gente nueva con frecuencia, y Harry era sin duda la persona más interesante que había conocido.

Hablaron de todo un poco. Según le dijo tenia 17 y vive junto con su padrino y su tío. Sus padres murieron cuando el era un bebe en un accidente de carro. Ellos se hicieron cargo de su educación desde entonces. Tomo ese viaje en crucero para descansar un poco de ellos. Como le dijo, a pesar de que los adora, ello dos, son dos locos.

Ginny se mordió los labios en más de una ocasión para evitar decir algo que la pudiera meter en problema. Y con un poco de cargo de conciencia reconoce que no fue completamente honesta con el. Pero, ¿pueden culparla? No es como si pudiera decirle que es una bruja.

En su lugar le hablo un poco de su familia. Le dijo que su padre y su hermano Percy, trabajan en el gobierno. Que Bill y su esposa Fleur trabajan en un banco y Charlie era veterinario. Hasta ahí pensó iba bien. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo. Simplemente omitió los detalles.

Paso un largo rato hablándole sobre sus hermanos gemelos. Fred y George. Dos locos por naturaleza que son dueños de su propia tienda en Londres. Y luego la conversación se movió hacia Ron. El menor de ellos. Actualmente trabaja en una dulcería. Completamente el cielo para el.

Harry no hablo mucho sobre su familia. Cuando le pregunto a que se dedicaban. Dijo que su padrino, Sirius era un comerciante. Mientras que su tío Remus era profesor de defensa personal. Y cuando le toco hablar sobre el, dijo mucho menos.

Se describió como callado, aunque un poco hiperactivo. Dijo tener un don por meterse en problemas y le encanta el peligro. Generalmente suele ir tras ala aventura.

Por su parte ella le dejo saber que era impulsiva y un poco rebelde. Aunque, su familia era lo mas importante en su vida. El resto de la tarde la pasaron intercambiando historias de su niñez. Ambos tratando de que el otro no viera más de lo que trataban de decir. Al final de cuentas ella quedo convencida, sin embargo, de que había mucho mas de Harry que lo que el ojo veía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry cerró los ojos y se tiro en la cama. Su encuentro con Ginevra, seguía claro en su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer lo había afectado así. De echo, ahora que lo pensaba había pasado mucho tiempo en que prestaba atención a algo que no fuera su trabajo. Punto.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo de complicarse la vida con una relación. Mucho menos con una muggle. No por que tuviera algo en su contra, lo habían educado para no tener ese tipo de prejuicios. El hecho estaba en que una muggle simplemente no tenía cabida en su tipo de vida. Pero tampoco podía negar que estaba extremadamente atraído hacia esa pelirroja. Había algo, un fuego en la mirada de ella que lo llamaba. Y por Merlín que si no hacia algo pronto no iba a poder concentrarse en su misión como debía.

Siendo el hombre de acción que era, tomo una decisión. Tenía 6 días antes de llegar a España donde Sirius lo estaba esperando. En esos seis días, iba a completar su misión. Pero más importante, iba a seducir a Ginny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Completamente invisible hizo su camino hasta el camarote de la diva. Pensó que iba hacer difícil. Después de todo ella era la persona con más protección dentro del crucero. Aunque nuevamente subestimo a los muggles. Entrar en allí fue fácil. Conseguir su caja fuerte y abrirla con un leve encantamiento aun más.

Había joyas, papeles y dinero. Obviamente ella era bastante excéntrica. Pero el sabia lo que estaba buscando. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el guardapelo. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos cerro la caja fuerte con otro encantamiento. Alejándose un poco de la mesa donde estaba, desapareció con un casi inaudible – crack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tres días. Eso era lo que le quedaba a bordo del crucero. Lo que faltaba para llegar a España. Tres días mas y seguramente no volvería a ver a Ginevra. ¡Tres malditos días y aun no la había metido en su cama! La verdad es que ya se estaba volviendo un poco obsesionado. Con su misión fuera del medio pensó que iba a ser más fácil concentrarse en ella. Y por un lado tuvo razón. El problema esta en que no le molestaba tanto como debería. Ginevra era una chica muy interesante. Y a pesar de pasar casi todo el tiempo solamente hablando, no podía decir que era tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo no podía negar la que la atracción que sentía hacia ella solo se hacia mas fuerte. Sabía que lo que le quedaban eran tres días y jamás volvería a verla. Tenia que jugársela ya. Después de todo lo peor que podía pasar, es que lo rechazara.

Tomando la camisa que saco horas antes, comenzó a vestirse. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la disco del crucero. Una vez estuvo listo salio de su camarote. Más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primera misión se puso así. Quien iba a decir que una muggle era tan poderosa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luces. Música. Cientos de jóvenes en un mismo lugar bailando. La verdad nunca le gusto ir a las discotecas. Al menos no regularmente como a Sirius. Pero tenia que admitir que estaba teniendo un buen rato. Y poco a poco la música y los tragos lo llevaron hasta el centro de baile junto con Ginevra. O como había comenzado a llamarla Nevra.

- Vamos a fuera un rato, ¿no? – le grito Ginny al oído aunque se escucho casi como susurro por la música.

- OK.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del disco. Caminaron por la proa tomados de la mano. Era casi media noche. Y con un pequeño malestar Harry se dio cuenta de que era luna llena. Su tío en este momento debería estar transformado. Lamentablemente esta vez no estaban ni el, ni Sirius para hacerle compañía. Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, miro a su joven acompañante con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sentándose en una banca.

- ¿En que piensas?

Ginny no le contesto. Solo le sonrió y cambio su mirada hacia el cielo. En tres días ella se iría con su abuela a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Tenía tres días para decidir si le decía la verdad sobre ella y lo llevaba a su mundo. O simplemente aprovechaba el momento ahora y dejara que todo corriera su curso.

Los días que ha pasado con el habían sido los mejores de su vida. Por primera vez en años estaba siendo ella misma. Se sentía libre. Feliz. Harry la aceptaba como era sin preguntas. No pedía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar.

Pero ella no era estupida. Ella podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. El la quería tanto como ella el y eso era lo que hacia su decisión mas difícil. Por que ella sabia que una amistad entre ellos era imposible. No cuando había tanta tensión. No cuando ambos querían mas.

- Nevra. – susurro Harry en su oído. Sin darse cuenta del escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo ala joven bruja.

Esta lo miro directo a los ojos. Ambos como espejos, reflejando lo mismo.

- Vamos a mi cuarto. – fue lo único que dijo ella.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Miro a la mujer en su pecho una vez más y cambio su mirada al techo del camarote. Había estado tan seguro que una vez estuviera con ella, se iba a calmar y la obsesión iba a pasar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba dos días mas tarde todavía con ella. Ese era el último día que tendrían juntos y después posiblemente no se volverían a ver. Lo cual estaba bien. Lo último que necesita es llevar a una muggle al reguero que tiene por vida. Pero Dios, tenia que aceptar que iba a extrañarla.

- Todo va a cambiar mañana ¿no es así?

- Si, Nevra. Todo va a cambiar.

Ella se levanto un poco, moviéndose casi en sima del completamente y lo miro a los ojos. Por unos momentos se preocupo, que ella fuera a pedirle que la llevara con el. O que mantuvieran comunicación. Que le hubiera encantado, sabia que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, una vez más ella lo sorprendió. Le dio un triste sonrisa y solo le pidió una cosa.

- No me olvides.

- Nunca, Nevra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo beso. Mañana seria otro día. Ambos regresaran a su propio mundo y no volverían a verse. Serian solo un buen recuerdo y nada más. Algo que les ayudaría a pasar los malos tiempos.

Pero por ahora todavía se tienen el uno al otro. Están juntos. Y aun tienen más recuerdos que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Nevra.

Dijo Harry desde la puerta del camerote de esta. Quien se encontraba re-empacando sus cosas. Ya no había más que esperar. El final llego. España estaba a minutos de distancia y cada uno seguiría su camino. Ginny estaba esperando no verlo. Si hay algo que odia. Son las despedidas. Y por Merlín, despedirse de Harry iba a hacer difícil.

- Hey.

- ¿Lista para irte?

- Lo mejor que puedo estar. ¿Y tú?

- Igual… Escucha Nevra quiero darte algo.

- ¿El que?

Harry se acerco y tomo sus manos entre las del. Dejando en ellas una sortija en oro. Tenia la imagen de un león, con rubís en sus ojos.

- Harry…

- Para que no me olvides, Nevra. – dijo con la sonrisa que la vuelve loca.

Ella le sonrió y movió sus manos a su cuello. Soltando la medalla que llevaba puesta desde que tenia uso de razón. Dejándola en sus manos.

- Lo que es igual, no es trampa. – le dijo. – No me olvides.

Harry asintió y la abrazo. Quien iba a decirles que en una semana podían llegar a tomarse tanto afecto. Después de todo, seguían siendo prácticamente extraños. Harry le dejo un pequeño beso en su cabello y se alejo.

- Supongo que este es el adiós.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien asintió. Parándose de puntillas en el suelo y haciéndole fuerzas en el cuello a Harry lo acerco para darle un último beso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Ginny, querida!

Una voz grito desde el otro lado de la calle. Ginny recién se bajaba del barco y estaba en busca de su abuela. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuando esta era apenas una chiquilla.

- Abuela! – dijo corriendo donde ella y abrazándola.

- ¡Por Merlín!, pero que linda te ves. Como has crecido. – dijo volviendo a abrazar a su única nieta con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, bien. Tu abuelo esta por aquí cerca. Deja ver donde se metió para que cargue tus cosas.

- Ginevra! – dijo una emocionada voz a espaldas de ella. Su abuelo.

- ¡Abue! - Grito esta abrazándolo.

- Mi niña. Mírate, estas echa toda una mujer. – dijo aun con estrechando fuertemente con sus brazos a su nieta.

- Mejor vamonos. – dijo su abuela. – El viaje es un poco largo y estoy segura que Idalia esta esperando como loca para conocerte, querida.

Ginny asintió sonriente. Feliz de estar nuevamente entre su familia. Siguió su abuela hasta un carro en que obviamente iban a viajar. Una vez este estuvo en marcha, no pudo evitar agarrar la cadena que traía puesta en sus manos. A diferencia de la que siempre llevo, en esta solo había un anillo.

_Adiós, Harry_. Pensó para ella cerrando los ojos y recostándose del asiento. Como dijo su abuela, el camino era largo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Hey, Kiddo. – lo saludo Sirius con abrazo en el lobby del hotel donde se iba a hospedar. – ¿Como te fue en el viaje? ¿Conociste muchas chicas lindas? ¿Algo interesante que contar a tu viaje, padrino?

- Todo bien, todo salio perfecto.

Le respondió mientras subía a su cuarto. La verdad lo único que quería en ese momento era un buen baño y acostarse a dormir.

- ¿Conseguiste lo que buscábamos? – le pregunto mas serio una vez se cerro la puerta del cuarto detrás del.

- Obvio. Debo decir que fue demasiado fácil. Los muggles no tienen idea de cómo su llamada 'seguridad' no es mas que basura.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Pero eso solo hace nuestro trabajo más fácil.

Harry entro en el baño y se quito la camisa. Por el tono de su padrino, no podría llevar a cabo sus planes para el día de hoy. Lleno el lavamanos con agua caliente y comenzó a lavarse la cara.

- ¿Alguna noticia del Tío Remus?

- Recibí una lechuza ayer del. Todo esta bien. No hay de que preocuparse.

Harry asintió mientras salía del baño y comenzó a buscar en su maleta un suéter mas como que ponerse.

- Quien también llamo – comenzó a decir Sirius cuidadosamente – fue nuestro cliente.

- ¿Para?

- Parece que tiene una proposición nueva que hacernos. Sin embargo, esta vez quiere hablar con tigo personalmente.

- No, Sirius. – dijo como un niño pequeño – tu y el tío Remus se encargan de esas cosas. Yo solo me ago cargo de llevar a cabo el trabajo.

- Deja de protestar, que no es atractivo. Mañana a medio día viene y vas a atenderlo. ¿Estamos?

- Claros. – respondió en un tono despasionado y con un suspiro. Odiaba esas reuniones.

- So, cuéntame. ¿Alguna gatita interesante que encontraste a bordo del crucero?

- De echo no. – respondió de inmediato, de vuelta en el baño. No sabía por que, pero no quería hablar de lo que paso en el barco. – dedique mi tiempo a la misión y luego a relajarme totalmente.

- ¿Y que mejor forma de relajarse que con una buena chica? Una semana atrás hubieras concordado con migo.

- Tal vez. Pero ahora estoy muy cansado. Así que si no te molesta, me voy acostar un rato.

- Cada día te pareces mas a tu tío. – dijo en forma de protesta y en el mismo tono que Harry uso minutos antes.

- Lo que sea. Nos vemos.

Sirius salio del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Harry salio del baño. Tomo su varita y puso encantamientos en la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar o molestarlo por un par de horas. No había estado mintiendo. Estaba cansado.

- Nevra. – murmuro para su almohada antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido al instante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Este fue el primer capitulo. Espero que les aya gustado. ¡Déjenme un mensaje para saber lo que piensan por favor!


	2. De Regreso a la Realidad

**De regreso a la realidad**

Su risa se oía por todo el lugar mientras el corría de tras de ella. Parecían dos niños jugando. En el momento en que la alcanzo, paso sus manos por su cintura y la levanto del suelo. Dándole vueltas por el aire. La espalda de ella pegada a su pecho. Haciéndola gritar en éxtasis.

- Harry, bájame. No seas payaso. – le dijo aun riendo.

- No, hasta que digas por favor.

- Nah. Bájame y ya.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

- Bájame.

- No, hasta que digas por favor. – dijo mientras comenzó a correr aun con ella en sus brazos. Haciéndola reír aun más.

- ¡Bájame!

- Como digas. – le dijo con un dramático suspiro, lanzándola a la piscina del crucero.

- ¡Harry! – grito esta una vez salio de la piscina. A pesar de estar tratando de parecer molesta, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

- Pero si te ves tan sexy mojada, Nevra. – dijo riendo.

- Harry. – dijo ella. Aunque esta vez la voz no se le pareció en nada a la de ella. De hecho se oír un poco más masculina.

- ¿Nevra?

- Harry. Harry. Harry.

Este abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una cama de hotel y no en el crucero. Definitivamente la persona en frente de el no era Nevra. Si no mas bien. Sirius, su padrino. Quien en ese momento lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa engreída y un brillo en los ojos que detestaba cuando estaba dirigido a el y no a los demas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo el joven un poco molesto.

- ¿Quién es Nevra?

- Eso no te importa. – dijo sonrojándose al ver que había hablado dormido. Otra vez.

- Vamos Harry. – replico como niño pequeño – Yo siempre te cuento de mis conquistas.

- Por que te encanta alardear. Que yo recuerde nunca he sido de contar sobre las mías. – le dijo mirándolo con recelo. – Y no voy a empezar ahora.

- Cada vez te pareces mas a Remus. – le dijo exasperado pasando una mano sobre su cabello.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le volvió a preguntar Harry parándose de la cama e hiendo hacia el baño.

- Te dije que íbamos a ver a nuestro cliente.

- ¿Y por que yo tengo que ir?

- Por que el pidió explícitamente que estuvieras allí. – le respondió mientras se ponía a buscar en su baúl algo para que su ahijado se pusiera. – Además ya va siendo hora de que aprendas este tipo de cosas. Tarde o temprano, Remus y yo nos vamos a retirar y te va a tocar a ti hacerte cargo de todo.

- ¿Por que Tonks no lo hace? – grito desde la ducha.

- No me hables de ella, ¿quieres? Aun no puedo creer que la muy tonta se dejo atrapar.

- No fue su culpa Sirius. Fue un accidente.

- Un accidente que la dejo dos semanas en una celda de contención en el ministerio. Que casi nos delata a todos. Y que la tiene ahora con arresto domiciliario. Un accidente. – termino sarcásticamente.

- Estas siendo muy duro con ella.

- Y tu muy blando. Harry tienes que entender que negocios son negocios. No puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones. ¿Tu crees que a mi me gusta estar peleado con ella? ¿O tener que hablarle a si? Diablos, Harry. Ella es mi prima. Y sabes que es una de las pocas personas en este mundo que me importan.

- Pues no me lo digas a mí. Díselo a ella.

- No es tan fácil. – le dijo suspirando. – Te repito, Harry. Tienes que aprender que a la hora de hacer negocios. Los haces con la cabeza, no con tus emociones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Sr. Black. Sr. Potter. Mucho gusto.

Harry miro a su 'cliente' de la manera mas inexpresiva posible. Era un mago, y si sus sentidos no le fallan debe de tener entre 150 a 160 años. Su larga barba y su cabello ya estaban color blanco. Lo único que daba señas de juventud era un loco brillo en sus ojos azules, que por alguna razón lo hicieron pensar en su Nevra. _No, No mi Nevra. Solo Nevra_. Pensó para si mismo.

- Dumbledor. – dijo Sirius al lado suyo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sirius le ofreció su mano al anciano y le hizo señas a Harry de que hiciera lo mismo. Este por su parte movió un poco la cabeza para sacar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

- Es un placer conocerte, joven Potter.

- El placer es mió. – contesto tal como le enseñaron.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Estaban en un pequeño cuarto de un motel que quedaba a unos 10 minutos de donde el y Sirius se estaban quedando. Aunque mas que un cuarto, parecía una oficina. Una mesa había puesto en el centro de este. Donde ahora estaban sentados.

- Me imagino que todo salio de maravilla. ¿No? – pregunto el anciano. Dumbledor.

- Como le prometimos. – dijo Sirius con orgullo, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja en tercio pelo. Dejándola en sima de la mesa. – Harry no es nada, si no eficiente.

- Como me habían dicho. – repuso el mago con una sonrisa mirando ala caja. La abrió y comprobó que el guardapelo estaba allí. Una vez lo hizo volvió a sonreír. Mas aliviado. Luego volvió a sus compañeros. – encontraran que ya deposite el dinero en su cuenta.

- Como quedamos. – dijo Sirius.

- Como quedamos. – acepto Dumbledor.

Sirius sonrió. Se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre su falda. Miro a su ahijado. Este estaba obviamente aburrido. Pero no quería parecer irrespetuoso. Su rostro sin embargo no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción. De no haberlo conocido como lo hacia. Seguramente no podría saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Maldiciéndose a si mismo por preocuparse tanto por el, cuando se supone que estaba haciendo negocios, volvió su mirada al hombre que una vez había sido su profesor.

- ¿Algo de tomar caballeros? – pregunto mientras movió su varita e hizo desaparecer la cajita.

- ¿Vino? – pregunto Sirius mirando a Harry nuevamente. Este solo asintió. – Vino.

Dumbledor volvió a mover su varita y tres copas de vino se materializo enfrente de cada uno de ellos. Con una sonrisa levando su copa en forma de brindis. Los otros dos lo siguieron. Luego de un momento Sirius volvió a hablar.

- Dígame entonces, profesor. – Comenzó con una sonrisa encantadora – ¿Para que somos buenos?

- ¿Supongo que no es sorpresa decir que les tengo otro trabajo? – dijo levantando una ceja. Sirius sonrió, mientras que Harry solo asintió y mantuvo su cara inexpresiva.

- ¿Que necesitas?

- Necesito un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Esta buscando en el lugar equivocado entonces. – dijo Harry suavemente. – Ninguno de nosotros es profesor.

- Estoy conciente de ellos. Pero veras, lo que en realidad necesito es alguien con tus cualidades para un, digamos, 'trabajo extra', como profesor.

Eso si llamo su atención. Aunque antes de hablar lo miro con recelo.

- ¿Que tipo de 'trabajo extra'?

Dumbledor suspiro. Luego de un momento comenzó a hablar. Después de todo, si quería su ayuda tenía que contarles lo que quería.

- No es para ninguno de ustedes noticia nueva el que yo aparte de mis funciones como director de Hogwarts, también soy el líder de una organización llamada: La Orden del Fénix.

- Una organización que lucha contra las fuerzas del mal. – dijo Harry con un tono escéptico y una movimiento de su mano. - ¿Y?

- Desde hace un tiempo atrás sospecho que hay un espía entre la Orden. O alguien en Hogwarts que tiene acceso a ella. No podría decir por seguro. Es allí donde ustedes entran.

- ¿Quieres que encontremos a tu espía? – pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- Si.

- No. – dijo Harry. Ambos hombres lo miraron.

- ¿Por que no?

- Por que para ellos tendríamos que quedarnos en Hogwarts. Razón por la cual, me imagino nos ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa. Le repito ninguno de nosotros es profesor. O detective. Que es lo que necesita.

- Entonces, Harry. ¿Qué son? – le pregunto el anciano. Levantado nuevamente una ceja.

- Caza Fortunas. O Recompensas, como mejor le guste.

- Eso es exactamente lo que les ofrezco. Te aseguro que no pensaba darles un sueldo de profesor.

- ¿Cuanto? – pregunto Sirius. – exactamente, ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?

- Cinco millones de galleons.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una vez llego a España, Ginny encontró que las vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. No pudo negar que el tiempo que paso con sus abuelos fue maravilloso. Pero al regresar a su casa, tuvo que reconocer que no había nada como su hogar. Estar rodeado con su familia, era lo mas que le gustaba.

Lo único que le quedaba era una semana más y tendría que regresar a Hogwarts. Su primer año sola. Ya todos sus hermanos se habían graduado de esta. Pero la idea de estar allí por cuenta propia le gustaba. Especialmente por que se había abierto un programa para los que quisieran ser profesores hicieran su maestría allí mismo en la escuela. Lo bueno de esto era, que Cho iba a estar allí. Ya que quería ser maestra de transfiguración.

Actualmente ambas jóvenes estaban en la casa de Ginny. En su cuarto para ser más exactos, riéndose como locas e intercambiando historias sobre su verano. La más joven en particular tenía mucho que contar. Puesto que si iba a ser sincera un no había dejado de pensar en la aventura que tuvo con un muggle, cuando viajo en el crucero.

- Wow. Esto es anillo y su madre. Debe de haberle costado una fortuna. O haber pertenecido a algún familiar. – le dijo Cho mientras observaba el anillo que Harry le había dejado. Por ser de hombre, y por querer evitar preguntas, lo llevaba en una cadena en lugar de en su mano. – No debiste aceptarlo, Gin.

- ¿Y por que no? – Dijo indignada – La idea era que me quedara con algo para recordarlo. Como si pudiera olvidar a ese regalo de Dios para las mujeres. – ambas chicas rieron ante eso.

- Dime una cosa – dijo bajando la voz - ¿Cómo fue? – volvieron a reír.

- Maravilloso. – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto atontada. Una vez paro de reír. – No es que tenga mucha experiencia con quien compararlo. De echo el es el único con quien he estado – Cho asintió – Pero la verdad no hay otra forma de explicarlo, excepto, mágico. Pura magia.

- Yo creo que te enamoraste. – le dijo a su amiga, casi hermana, con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió sacarte una foto con el?

- ¿Quien dijo que no le saque una foto? – le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella se levanto de su cama y fue a su baúl. Busco para la parte mas honda y saco un sobre. Con otra sonrisa se la paso a su amiga.

- Ten cuidado. – Le advirtió – nadie puede ver estar fotos. Mi familia jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Pues si me lo preguntas a mi. – dijo abriendo el sobre y sacando un montón de fotos – ya era hora de que pensaras en ti y no en ellos… ¡Demonios, Ginny! – dijo cuando vio las fotos de Harry. - ¿Y tu lo dejaste ir?

Las adolescentes continuaron riendo por un buen rato. Luego de que Ginny volviera a esconder las fotos y se puso la cadena nuevamente por su cuello. Le estaba contando lo sexy que Harry se oía cuando la llamaba "Nevra", cuando un toque en la puerta las interrumpió.

- Ginny, querida. – dijo su padre. – Hay alguien que te esta esperando abajo.

Ginny asintió y le sonrió a su padre. Se levanto de la cama y le hizo señas a Cho de que bajara con ella. Una vez llego ala sala se dio cuenta de que había bastante gente allí. Sus padres, sus hermanos y sus esposas. Al igual que Cedric, (quien por alguna razón tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía un poco molesto). Siguiendo su vista vio algo que prácticamente la dejo en shock. Frente a la chimenea, hablando con su hermano Ron, estaba no otro que su mejor amigo. Su ex-novio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo esta un poco molesta. No es que estuviera molesta por que la dejara. Pero algo le dijo que su presencia allí no le traía buenas noticias.

- Gin. – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Excelente – dijo honestamente aunque este pareció no escucharla.

- Gin, yo se que te lastime mucho cuando te deje. – Ella dio un resoplido pero nuevamente este la ignoro – Se que no merezco ni que me escuches. Pero bueno, las cosas cambiaron. Veras voy a ir de regreso a Hogwarts. Gracias al nuevo programa. – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella comenzó a paniquiarse. Ya sabia por donde el venia. – Ya no hay ninguna razón para que estemos separados. Ya hable con Dumbledor y McGonagall. Los dos están de acuerdo a que podemos continuar nuestra relación sin problemas por que soy parte del 'staff'. Como va haber un compromiso de por medio…

- ¿Un compromiso? – su boca se había vuelto innaturalmente seca. Seguramente oyó mal.

- Si un compromiso. Eso si me aceptas. – dijo con una sonrisa que dejo ver que el ni siquiera considero el echo de que ella no lo aceptara. El se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella y saco una pequeña caja en terciopelo. Obviamente dentro había una sortija. – Gin. Cásate con migo.

Las palabras recién salieron de la boca de su ex novio, cuando su madre se lanzo a ellos y comenzó a abrazarlos.

- oh, Ginny. ¡Felicidades! Estoy tan contenta. ¿Cuando va a ser la boda?

Momento después el resto de sus hermanos y sus cuñadas siguieron los pasos de la matriarca Weasley. Ella pudo ver como su madre se junto con la del y su abuela para comenzar a planear la boda. Estaba segura que escucho las palabras "corto compromiso" y "navidades" entre su conversación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el le puso el anillo en el dedo.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y un olor conocido. Cedric. El la abrazo fuertemente. Como queriendo protegerla.

- Vamonos de aquí. – le susurro. Mientras que abrazándola aun, tomo la mano de su novia como pudo y subieron al cuarto de ella.

Una vez la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Cedric volvió a abrazarla. Ginny, apenas saliendo de su shock hizo algo que no había echo en 5 años. Rompió en llanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La noche había caído ya para cuando Cedric y Cho se fueron. Este había dejado saber a los demás que Ginny no se sentía bien. Que era mejor que la dejaran sola por el resto de la noche. Ambos querían quedarse con ella, pero ella les hizo ver que ya no era una niña y podía quedarse sola. Además de que eso solo llamaría la atención. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Se dio un baño para tranquilizarse y se tomo una copa del vino que su abuelo le había obsequiado cuando su abuela no estaba mirando.

- Una copa de vez en cuando nos cae bien a todos. Solo no abuses. – le había dicho, mientras ella empacaba sus cosas para regresar a Inglaterra.

Aunque se había tranquilizado un poco, aun no estaba bien. Sabía que en el lió que estaba metida ahora nadie la iba a sacar. Estaba comprometida para casarse y nada se podía hacer.

No es que ella no quisiera casarse. Ella, como toda chica, soñaba con casarse y formar una familia. Tener hijos quizás. Pero no así. Y mucho menos con el.

En cierto modo lo encontraba injusto. Todos sus hermanos habían encontrado a alguien para casarse jóvenes. Bill, conoció a Fleur cuando tenía 23. Fue durante el concurso de los tres magos. Fleur había quedado como la campeona de su escuela. Mientras que Cedric había quedado como el de Hogwarts. Los Weasleys habían sido invitados a la ultima prueba por que el era cercano a ellos. Después de todo, Molly y Artur Weasley eran sus padrinos. Bill y Fleur tuvieron lo que se conoce amor a primera vista. A tres años de matrimonio, Ginny tenía que reconocer que eran felices.

Charlie, quien le sigue en edad, se caso a los 19 con una chica que conoció en el campamento de dragones en Rumania. Sarah. Ella como Charlie, era de Inglaterra, aunque era mayor que el por 7 años. El fue el primer en casarse y su matrimonio había sido el más hablado sobre su familia. Ya que ambos eran y siguen siendo demasiado salvajes. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Percy, para sorpresa de todos se caso 3 meses después que salio de Hogwarts. Penélope y el habían estado juntos desde sus respectivos 5 años cuando fueron hechos prefectos. Tal para cual, daban la impresión de ser la pareja perfecta. Aunque Ginny siempre los vio como personas frías. Le daban lastimas sus futuros hijos. Aunque muy a su modo, se podía ver que se amaban.

Fred y George, como buenas gemelos tuvieron una boda doble 2 años después de su salida de Hogwarts. Con sus eternas novias, Angelina y Alicia. Como esas dos mujeres lograron atraparlos y controlarlos, sigue siendo un misterio que nadie ha podido descifrar. Aunque el matrimonio no les ha quitado su naturaleza traviesa. Ellos seguían siendo un par de chicos inmaduros. Simplemente, ahora en vez de dos, eran 4.

Ron había sido la verdadera sorpresa de todos. Su matrimonio nadie lo vio. Mucho menos quien fuera su novia. Ellos pasaron, después de todo, 6 años y medio odiándose. Peleando por absolutamente todo. Y un día en su séptimo año, durante las vacaciones de navidad desaparecieron. Para reaparecer tres días luego diciendo a todo el mundo, que se habían casado. _Valla bienvenida ala familia, Hermione_. Pensó para ella cuando se entero.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, o la forma en que se casaron. Cada uno de ellos había tenido una opción. Había podido escoger a quien querían. Con quien iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas. Y todos eran felices.

Se viro en su cama para quedar de lado. Sus ojos cayeron en el anillo de compromiso. Había intentado quitárselo. Pero este, obviamente había sido encantado para que el único que lo pudiera quitar, fuera quien lo puso. Cedric, casi le rompe la cara por esto. De no haber sido por que Ginny le pidió que no lo hiciera. De seguro hubiera terminado en un hospital.

Una voz en su mente le decía que ella podía salir de todo aquello. Solo tenia que cancelar el compromiso. Aquella era una falsa. Ella ni siquiera dijo que si. Todo fue asumido. Y en realidad ella no quería casarse con el. Ya no sentía ni una pizca de cariño. Al momento, lo detestaba.

Pero una mirada a su familia le dejo ver que ella no podía hacerlo. Romper ese compromiso seria romper el corazón de sus padres. Decepcionarlos. Y eso, ella no podía hacerlo. No otra vez.

Saco el anillo de Harry de la cadena y trazo sus dedos por la forma. Luego saco su foto favorita de debajo de su almohada. Estaban los dos parados frente a la piscina. Harry apenas la había lanzado en el agua luego de haber pasado un buen rato corriendo detrás de ella. El solo tenía unos cortos color rojo y ella su traje de baño. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

- Ojala y todo te valla mejor a ti, Harry.

Ginny escondió la foto nuevamente y volvió a virarse. Quedando su mirada en el techo. Parte de ella queriendo regresar el tiempo y estacionarlo en aquella semana. Donde era libre. Donde era ella misma. Donde era feliz. Pero no podía ser. Esa era su realidad y tenia que aceptarla. Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse. Le gustara o no iba a casarse con Neville Longbottom.

**0o0o0o0o0oo**

A/N: Otro capitulo más y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído la historia. Especialmente a los que dejaron sus mensajes. Gracias por su apoyo.

Espero que sigan al pendiente. Y déjenme saber que les pareció este capitulo.

Besos.

Disclaimer: Si lo ves y lo reconoces, no es mió.


	3. Eramos Muchos y Pario la Mula

**Diclaimer**: Nada es mió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Éramos muchos y parió la mula**

Lo primero que vio Ginny cuando entro en la cocina tarde en la mañana, fue a su madre, a la mama de Neville y a la abuela del mismo, sentadas en la mesa con varios pergaminos y revistas dedicadas totalmente a bodas. Las tres mujeres le sonrieron cuando la vieron llegar y le hicieron señas para que se sentara junto a ellas.

- Neville estuvo por aquí temprano en la mañana. – le dijo su madre – pero no quise levantarte. Después de todo, Cedric y Cho se fueron de aquí bastante tarde.

Ginny sonrió forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Tratando de ignorar el tono que su madre uso al mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Dándole un vistazo a los pergaminos sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de que todos estaban llenos de detalles de la boda.

- Pero no importa. – dijo Augusta Longbottom. La abuela de Neville – quedamos en que la boda seria el 20 de diciembre. Dos días después de que salgas de vacaciones. Eso les dará el tiempo suficiente para la luna de miel y regresar para el 25.

- ¿Qué? – grito esta. – Eso es demasiado pronto, yo no puedo…

- No te preocupes por nada. – le dijo su madre – nosotras nos vamos hacer cargo de todo. Por el momento concéntrate en tus estudios. Este es tu último año. Además tu carta llego. ¿Adivina que? Eres Head Girl.

- ¿Abriste mi carta de Hogwarts? – le pregunto indignada.

- No hay por que gritar. – replico sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por que no mejor nos concentramos en esto ahora? – sugirió Alice tratando de mantener la paz entre madre e hija. – Ginny, querida ya empezamos con la lista de invitados. Tenemos que añadir a tus amigas de la escuela.

- Además de sacar quienes van hacer las damas. – agrego la matriarca Weasley – Neville ya nos dijo que Ron va a ser el padrino. Obviamente, después de todo son mejores amigos. – continuo con una sonrisa – y claro Hermione va hacer la dama de honor.

- ¿Que? – salto Ginny – La dama de honor se supone que es mi mejor amiga. Y yo apenas si hablo con esa chica.

- ¿Entonces quien se supone que sera la dama de honor? ¿Una de tus compañeras de cuarto?

- Mama, sabes perfectamente que mi mejor amiga es Cho. Si alguien va hacer la dama de honor es ella.

- Ella no va a salir en la boda. – le dijo firmemente su madre – de echo, seria por pura suerte si llega a ser invitada.

- ¡Madre!

- Ginny no empieces. Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de esa chica. Es una mala influencia para ti.

- Es mi boda. Además me gustaría ver como le explicas a Cedric que no vas a invitar a su novia. – le dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Su madre era la madrina de Cedric, y la verdad le costaba mucho decirle que no a el.

- Ya me las arreglare. – le respondió.

- Agg has lo que te de la gana. – le grito mientras se levanto de la mesa y se fue para su cuarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El resto de la semana se fue de la misma manera. Las tres mujeres habían tomado estancia permanente en la mesa de la cocina con los preparativos de la boda. Aparentemente lo único que Ginny iba hacer era escoger su traje de novia. Y esto de los modelos que ellas le proveyeron. La adolescente no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo. Después de todo, si la dejaban a ella encargada de todo, no aria nada. Ella no quería casarse. Pero el hecho de que estuvieran horas planeando su boda sin pedirle si quiera su opinión le molesto mucho.

Al final, Cho quedo como la dama de honor. Esto gracias a su padre. El le explico a su mama, que era la boda de Ginny y ella tenía derecho de escoger a las damas. Además de que no invitar a Cho, podía ser una ofensa a Cedric, y tal como Ginny sabia, eso era algo que su madre no quería hacer. Al final, acceder a que Cho saliera en la boda, le pareció toda la decisión que su hija podía tomar.

Ginny tomo de pasar sus días volando con su escoba y evitando al resto de las personas. Cuando estaba en el aire no tenía que pensar. No tenia que preocuparse por nada. Era libre. Libre como no se había sentido desde hace un mes atrás. Aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en lo que paso en el crucero. No ganaba nada con vivir una fantasía.

Fue más alivio que cualquier otra cosa, cuando el primero de Septiembre llego. Se levanto temprano en la mañana. Mas temprano que de costumbre y termino de arreglar sus cosas. Sin embargo, ella siendo ella, no termino de empacar todo si no hasta las 9:30. para entonces apenas si tuvo tiempo de desayunar y salir junto con sus padres a Londres a tomar el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts.

Llego a la estación de trenes con 7 minutos para gastar. Después de meter su baúl dentro de un compartimiento, se bajo para despedirse de sus padres. Ambos la estaban mirando con una especie de alegría y nostalgia. Una vez llego frente de ellos su padre la abrazo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño. – le dijo en el oído. – ten cuidado y pórtate bien.

- Gracias, papi.

Ginny le sonrió y lo soltó. Se voltio para su madre quien le sonrió y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos.

- Ginny, querida espero que tengas un buen año y te mantengas fuera de problemas.- esta solo asintió con la cabeza aun en los brazos de su madre – A pesar de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Especialmente por tu compromiso querida. Es la mejor decisión que has tomado. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Molly soltó a su hija y le dejo un beso en la frente. Ginny les sonrió, un poco forzada pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Despidiéndose por última vez se subió al tren y fue a buscar el compartimiento donde había puesto sus cosas y su mejor amiga la estaba esperando.

- Mi vida es un desastre. – dijo una vez entro y cerro la puerta con cuanto encantamiento se le ocurrió. Acto seguido se tiro en el mueble frente a su amiga.

Cho, quien estaba leyendo una revista antes de que Ginny llegara, bajo la revista y la miro un poco divertida.

- Eres una dramática. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dramática? ¿Yo? Mi vida era perfecta hasta que tú llegaste y la arruinaste. – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- Déjame adivinar, tú y Cedric se iban a casar y ser felices hasta que yo, la bruja malvada, llego y te lo quite a punta de hechizos y pociones de amor. – replico esta.

Ginny la miro seria por unos segundos antes de romper a reír. Aun acostada en el mueble.

- Sabes, que no me sorprendería que mi mama y la tía Lea hubieran tenido toda boda planeada. – dijo una vez paro. – es una lastima que Cedric es como mi hermano. No me hubiera molestado casarme con el. Al menos lo haría con un amigo. Neville en cambio.

- Es un idiota. – respondió simple.

- No se como le vamos hacer después de la boda. – comenzó Ginny. – la verdad es que no lo he visto desde el día que me dio esta condena cosa – dijo señalando al anillo en su dedo.

- ¿El no ha ido por tu casa?

- Si, pero me he encargado de estar ocupada para no tener que verlo.

- Ginny, tu no puedes seguir así. Esto es una falsa y lo sabes. Al final vas a terminar haciéndote daño.

- ¿Y que se supone que voy hacer?

- Cancela el compromiso. Dile que no te vas a casar y listo.

- No puedo hacer eso. A mi madre le daría un ataque. Esto es importante para ella.

- ¿Y para ti? Esto no es un juego. ¿Vas a condenar tu vida, solo por complacer a tus padres?

- No se que voy hacer, Cho. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi mama.

- Has lo que quieras. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí, después.

Ninguna de las dos volvió hablar por un buen rato. Ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato en silencio, ambas se quedaron dormidas. No fue hasta que casia llegaron al castillo que el hambre las levanto. Después de comer algo se sentaron hablar de todo un poco. Cuando Cho saco el tema que había querido olvidar, incluso mas que la boda.

- ¿No has pensado en buscar a Harry?

- No veo para que. – dijo tomando otro mordisco del sándwich que tenia en las manos.

- ¿En serio no quieres volver a verlo? – pregunto, honestamente curiosa.

- No. Si. No se. – dijo un poco perdida. – Claro que si me gustaría verlo. Pero es imposible. No se donde conseguirlo. Yo sabia a lo que me iba a atener cuando decidí meterme con el. Una vez llegáramos a España, todo se acabaría y cada cual por su lado. Y en parte es mejor así. El nunca podría cuadrar en mi mundo. O yo en el suyo. Además, por si no te diste cuenta, ahora menos que nada, tengo algo que ofrecerle.

- Ginny lo que ustedes tuvieron.

- Lo que tuvimos fue una aventura. Y ya. Se acabo. – le dijo fuertemente. – escucha, Cho. Por favor, no menciones más a Harry o lo que paso. Lo mejor para mi, es olvidarme que el existió.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que estoy comprometida con otro hombre.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- No. Lo que quiero es romper con esta falsa. Darle una buena maldición a Neville y seguir con mi vida en paz. Pero no se puede. Ni modo.

- Ginny.

- Cho, ya. Por favor.

Ginny volvió a acostarse en el mueble que ocupaba. Esta vez dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga. Cho por su parte solo la miro con ojos tristes. Sabía que Ginny no aguantaría mucho en esa situación. Por más que no quisiera lastimar a su madre, Ginny no es de las que aguanta mucha presión antes de explotar. Una parte Benedicta de ella, quería estar presente cuando eso pasara para ver a Neville tomar lo que se merece. Pero la otra parte, la que ve a Ginny como su hermana menor, sabe que al final la más lastimada que va a salir de todo esto iba hacer ella. A eso, también había que agregarle el hecho de que dijera Ginny lo que dijera, ella se había enamorado de aquel muggle.

Con sus ojos aun en la forma de su amiga, tomo una decisión. Tan pronto llegara al castillo le enviaría una lechuza a Cedric. Entre ellos iban a buscar a Harry. Si el sentía lo mismo que ella, Ginny quisiera o no, iban a traerlo a este mundo. Cho estaba segura, de que Ginny seria capaz de dejarlo todo por el. Eso, si su intuición no le fallaba. Si ella en serio estaba enamorada del. Sonrió para si, sabiendo que eso se respondía solo. ¿No accedió a tener una aventura con el? Aun cuando ella no era ese tipo de chicas. No, Ginny si algo, estaba entrenando para monja. Pero allí fue y se entrego completa a el. Si eso no es una muestra de que Harry es especial para ella, no sabe donde iba a encontrar otra mejor. Volviendo a meterse en su revista, su mente continua planeando la mejor manera de plantearle eso a Cedric.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La cena de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor, estuvo excelente, como siempre. Los estudiantes que habían pasado todo el verano sin verse aprovecharon el tiempo para ponerse al día. O para conocer a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Igual mente los profesores. Este año siendo mas, gracias al programa recién abierto. La mesa principal, fue expandida para que los 20 jóvenes que habían entrado en este, tuvieran especio.

Pero mientras todos disfrutaban de la maravillosa comida de los elfos, Cho no podía evitar pensar el enredo que se había formado y su decisión de buscar a Harry. En un punto de vista objetivo, había la posibilidad de que solo estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. De que buscarlo causaría más problemas. Pero ella no era objetiva. Ginny era su mejor amiga, y si no quería escuchar razón tendría que recurrir a otros medios.

También estaba el asunto de Neville. Cho no había podido dejar de pensar que había más de lo que se veía. Al menos en cuanto al joven mago. El compromiso pasó muy rápido. Y siendo prácticos, el no había echo ningún tipo de intento de conseguir contacto alguno con la mujer que seria su esposa. De hecho, a pesar de que Ginny dijera que era ella la que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar encontrarse con el, Cho tenía la idea de que lo mismo se podía decir en su caso. El no había echo, ni si quiera, contacto visual con ella, en lo que iba de día. Definitivamente, había algo mas en las intenciones de Neville para con Ginny. Ese matrimonio jamás podría ser basado en amor. Por ninguno de los dos involucrados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Explícame otra vez, ¿que ago aquí?

Pregunto Cedric exasperado con su novia. Era ya pasada la media noche y ambos estaban en el salón de profesores. Ella le había llamado, vía la chimenea pidiéndole que fuera de inmediato. Cedric, preocupado por el bienestar de ella, lo hizo sin duda alguna. Sin pensar en que era tarde, y tendría que presentarse a trabajar temprano. Razón, por la cual estaba cansado. Y no muy contento cuando descubrió por que fue allí.

- Ya te lo dije. – le contesto esta. – Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a alguien.

- ¿A quien? ¿Por qué? ¿Y que tiene esto que ver con Ginny?

- Ced – dijo ella suspirando – No puedo decirte mucho, por que estaría rompiendo la confidencia que Ginny deposito en mi. Pero es importante localizarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que el nos puede ayudar. Estoy segura de que el puede hacerle entender a Ginny que esta cometiendo un error.

Cedric maldijo en voz baja y se paso una mano por la cabeza. El también estaba preocupado por Ginny. Ella era la ahijada de sus padres. La hermana menor que nunca tuvo. El sabía que era un error lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero por otro lado, entendía perfectamente la razón por la que ella no podía romper el compromiso. Sabía que su tía Molly no soportaría esa decepción. Y sobre todo, por más que se preocupara, sabía que al final era decisión de Ginny y nadie más.

- Cho, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Por más que queramos a Ginny, no podemos intervenir en esto. No como lo quieres hacer. Lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarla.

- ¿Cómo puedes lavarte las manos de esa manera? – le dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. – Este es el momento en que ella más nos necesita y a ti parece no importarte.

- Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. No seas injusta con migo… Cho yo entiendo tu punto. Estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Pero las cosas no son tan simples. Y te guste o no, tienes que entender el punto de Ginny.

- ¿Cuál es su punto? ¿Que ella no hace nada para ella? ¿Que siempre es lo que su familia quiere? ¿Que nunca puede hacer las cosas que le convienen? ¿Que ella no tiene vida propia, por que los demás la manejan como si fuera una invalida o alguien que no puede pensar por si misma? ¿Que para ella lo mas importante es lo que su madre quiera que su propia felicidad?

Cedric respiro profundo y puso sus manos sobre la mesa. Cho estaba haciendo las preguntas que muchas otros ya habían echo. Y tenía razón en cierto modo. Desde hace algunos años, Ginny había dejado de vivir para ella y vivía para su familia. Aunque nuevamente, pensó con un cansado suspiro, había más en la historia que lo que Cho y los demás sospechaban.

- No es tan fácil para ella, Cho. Mi tía parece del corazón. ¿Sabes lo que le puede pasar si Ginny simplemente rompe con ese compromiso? Tú no las has visto. Ella anda como si la reina la hubiera invitado para el Te o algo así. Un disgusto de esa magnitud pueda matarla.

La joven bruja miro a su novio por unos momentos antes de volver a sentarse en la silla nuevamente. La verdad ya estaba un poco desesperada. Ella sabía lo que era tener que hacer la voluntad de otras personas y no la de ella propia. Fueron años los que vivió de esa manera y de no haber sido por Ginny y Cedric, no sabía si hubiera podido escapar esa vida. No poder hacer algo ahora por ella, la estaba matando. Sentía que la estaba dejando caer.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. – le dijo en un tono bajo. Desperado.

- ¿El que, Cho? Lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado y no dejarla. Tome la decisión que tome.

Cho asintió. Una lagrima de desesperación bajando por su mejilla. Tomo una mano de su novio y la apretó fuertemente. Sacando fortaleza del.

- Escucha, es tarde. Tengo que irme ya. Si necesitas algo me avisas. – ella solo asintió con la cabeza soltándolo. – Dale un beso de mi parte a Ginny.

El se acerco al otro lado de la mesa donde ella había estado sentada y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Se movió para irse cuando ella le agarro el brazo.

- Espera un momento.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que me averigües algo.

- ¿El que?

- Que hechizo hay en el anillo de Ginny. – dijo mirándolo firmemente – Que hizo Neville este verano y por que se quiere casar con ella.

- Cho…

- Escucha, hay algo raro ahí. Por favor consigue esa información. Aunque sea solo por mi paz mental.

Cedric miro a su novia sin saber que pensar. O se estaba volviendo paranoica o definitivamente algo anda mal. No podía olvidar que ella era una Ravenclaw después de todo. Asintiendo nuevamente, se despidió y se fue.

Cho no se quedo allí mucho rato luego de la partida de Cedric. Termino su Te y guardo sus cosas. Luego se fue de aquel salón, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había estado allí durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Dijo una voz desde la parte de atrás del salón. – Considerando que han tomado este curso durante los últimos 6 años, me pregunto cuantos de ustedes pueden decirme, ¿Qué son las artes oscuras?

Las puertas del salón de defensa se cerraron cuando la voz termino de hablar. El hombre que iba al frente de un grupo de tres, llego al escritorio y se puso frente ala clase. No podía tener más de los 30. Su cabello marrón caía sobre sus ojos azules. Su porte casual, hablaba de confidencia en si mismo pero ala vez tenia un aura de poder un tanto intimidante.

Detrás del había entrado otro hombre. Este tendría que estar ya en sus cincuenta. Su pelo negro estaba comenzando a forrarse con canas y tenia los mismos ojos azules del primero. Su porte también era parecido, aunque menos intimidante. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro lo dejaba ver de un modo paternal.

El tercer miembro del grupo, era una mujer. Su cabello rubio llagaba hasta la cintura. Y podía haber pasado por una replica de la muñeca Barbie. Si nada mas, al menos garantizaba la asistencia de los varones a la clase.

- Mi nombre es James Evans y soy su nuevo instructor de Defensa. Mis compañeros, quienes estarán ayudándome durante el curso del año, son Marcus Gresham y Loraine Holmes. – sus acompañantes hicieron señas cuando fueron presentados, después se fijo nuevamente en la clase – Ahora si hay alguien tan amable de responder a mi pregunta. ¿Qué son las artes oscuras?

Ninguno de los estudiantes dijo nada. La mayoría se miro entre si sin saber que responder. No era que no supieran, por que si sabían. El problema estaba en que no sabían como explicarlo.

- ¿Nadie? – pregunto de una manera despasionada. Como si desde un principio esperara esa respuesta. – ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha sido expuesto jamás a las artes oscuras?

Una tímida mano, desde el centro del salón, se levanto. El profesor Evans miro al estudiante sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules penetraron los del voluntario de una manera que hubiera echo a Snape y a Dumbledor, orgullosos.

- ¿Srta.?

- Weasley – respondió ella – Ginevra Weasley.

- Usted ha sido expuesta a las artes oscuras, ¿Srta. Weasley? – la joven solo asintió bajando su mirada de la escudriñadora de su profesor. – Entonces. Sea amable de explicarle a sus compañeros lo que es.

El tono que uso fue una condescendiente. Como si no creyera que ella había sido expuesta. Como si esperara que ella relatara una broma pesada de parte de sus hermanos como artes oscuras. Eso solo sirvió para molestarla.

- Las Artes Oscuras son una ilusión de poder. Rituales, que más veces que ninguna se basan en sacrificios. Actos de destrucción, que comienzan con los demás y terminan consigo mismo. ¿Satisfecho?

- En esencia, si. – respondió fríamente. – Dígame una cosa, Srta. Weasley. ¿Cuál es la mejor defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Conocimiento.

- ¿Conocimiento? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, ¿Cómo puedes defenderte?

- ¿Y si no tienes conocimiento? ¿Y si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas?

- Entonces lo único que te queda es suerte.

El profesor Evans miro directamente a los ojos de su alumna nuevamente. Sin aceptar o desmentir su última respuesta. La joven por su parte le devolvió la mirada con igual fuerza. Finalmente y sabiendo que la clase esperaba una respuesta hablo.

- ¿Le interesa ver como esta su suerte, Srta. Weasley?

- Como guste profesor.

James Evans por su parte le sonrió malignamente antes de hacer parar al resto de la clase. Luego con un rápido movimiento de su varita, saco los escritorios hacia la pared. Dejando el medio del salón abierto. Se puso en el medio de este esperando por quien seria su adversario.

- Las reglas son las siguientes. – le dijo una vez ella se posesionó en frente del. – Nada letal. De ahí en fuera, todo lo que quieras.

La joven asintió y ambos se pusieron en posición para el duelo. El Profesor Marcus Gresham sonó un pito para dejarles saber que el duelo había comenzado.

De los dos, James Evans era el mejor. No había duda. Ginny apenas había conseguido enviar dos hechizos cuando estaba en el suelo. Aunque no siendo una de rendirse tan rápido volvió a ponerse en sus pies. Renovando su ataque con nuevo vigor. Esta vez Evans se encontró en un mal lugar.

- _Tallantalegra_ – grito mientras las piernas de su profesor comenzaban a moverse – _Silencio_ – momento seguido se encontró que no podía hablar. – _Avis_ – cuatro aves estaban volando sobre el y picándolo – _Expeliarmus_. – la varita del estaba en sus manos.

Ginny paro por unos momentos para contemplar a su profesor aun peleando con sus hechizos. Luego tomando pena del se acerco para terminar su tortura.

- Parase que mi suerte aun esta en pie, profesor. – le molesto antes de levantar su varita una vez mas – _Finite encantatem_.

Tal como ella esperaba, sus hechizos colapsaron. Lo que no esperaba es que también colapsara el _glamour spell_ que el tenia puesto. Enfrente de ella no estaba su profesor. Su cabello marrón había cambiado a uno negro. Sus ojos de azules a verde esmeralda y de sus tempranos 30, a unos 18. Enfrente de ella no estaba otro que Harry.

- James Evans ¿no? – dijo lagrimas de coraje en sus ojos, aunque ninguna cayo.

Se movió para salir del salón cuando una luz color roja le dio por la espalda, tumbándola en el suelo. Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

- Borren las memorias de todos. El duelo termino como les de la gana. La clase salio temprano luego de enviarles un ensayo de 4 mil palabras sobre el termino 'artes oscuras'.

Sus compañeros asintieron mientras lo vieron salir del salón de clase. Con la joven aun en sus brazos. Luego se miraron.

- Esto no le va a gustar a Sirius. – dijo la mujer en voz baja. El solo pudo asentir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny despertó en una cama que obviamente no era la de ella. Era demasiado cómoda, y demasiado grande como para ser la de su dormitorio. O incluso la de su casa en La Madriguera. Tardo solo un par de segundo en acordarse de lo que había pasado en su primera lección de Defensa del año. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama para encontrarse, con que efectivamente Harry estaba allí.

Estaba dándole la espalda. Mirando por una ventana. No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, así que esta utilizo el tiempo para ver sus alrededores. De lo primero que se percato es de que su cuarto era 10 veces mejor, que el que había imaginado usaban los profesores. Las paredes blancas, estaban decoradas con cuadros que ella sabia los había escogido el. Había un guardarropa en la esquina, totalmente en madera como el reto de los muebles. La elegancia del cuarto, era mejor que la que observo en su camarote cuando paso la noche allí.

Harry se voltio para verla. Intento sonreírle pero la manera en que ella lo miro lo hizo parar. Suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello. Luego decidiendo que había enfrentado cosas peores que una molesta adolescentes se acerco a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Soy el profesor de Defensa. – le respondió, no del todo honestamente, pero con una media verdad.

- ¿Por qué la mentira?

- Yo nunca te mentí.

- No me dijiste que eras un mago.

- Y tú no mencionaste ser una bruja, tampoco.

Ella asintió. Eso era cierto. No podía culparlo por omitir ese detalle cuando era culpable por el mismo delito. Mirándolo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que el no había cambiado nada. Estaba tal como lo recordaba. Y el hecho de que la miraba con la misma pasión no le ayudaba en nada. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerro los ojos. Por lo que no lo vio moverse hasta que llego a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos.

- Dios, Nevra. – respiro en su cuello – pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

Olvidándose de todo, excepto de lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos lo acerco mas a ella. Respirando su olor después de tanto tiempo.

- No tienes una idea de cuantas veces estuve a punto de buscarte.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto aun desde sus brazos.

- Por que pensé que eras una muggle. ¿Cómo has estado?

Al escuchar esa pregunta la realidad le cayó en sima. Lo que había pasado en los últimos días y sobre todo su compromiso. Apunto de un ataque de pánico se alejo de el y salio en rumbo de la puerta.

- Nevra, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto mientras se cruzo entre ella y la puerta para no dejarla salir. - ¿por que te pusiste así?

Ginny solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación. Y trato de sacar a Harry del medio.

- Déjame salir por favor.

- No hasta que me digas que pasa. – le dijo tomándola otra vez entre sus brazos. - ¿Nevra?

- Harry, esto no esta bien. – le dijo alejándose nuevamente.

- ¿El que no esta bien?

- El que este aquí en tu cuarto. El que este con tigo.

- Escucha, si esto es por que soy un profesor, olvídalo. – le dijo mientras se acerco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que ella no tuviera opción que mirarlo a los ojos. – No me importa eso.

- No es eso Harry. Las cosas cambian.

- ¿El que ha cambiado? Desde mi punto de vista nada. Y el hecho de que a mi simple presencia estés temblando lo muestra.

- Quedamos en que lo mejor era olvidarlo.

- No. Si mi memoria no me falla, quedamos en que no íbamos a olvidarnos. – le dijo con tanta pasión que le quito la respiración. Como la primera vez que lo vio. – la única razón por la que te deje ir es por que pensé que eras una muggle.

- Harry, por favor déjame ir.

- No. ¿Que ha cambiado Nevra? Dímelo por que no lo entiendo.

- Harry, yo…

Pero Harry jamás llego a escucharlo por que en ese momento la beso. Era como llegar a un oasis luego de vagar por un desierto. Pensó para si mientras la acerco salvajemente a su cuerpo y la beso con más fuerza. Ginny le respondió de la misma manera hambrienta. Parecía no molestarle para nada su rudeza. Pasando sus manos de la cintura de esta por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos, la levanto. Esta entrelazo sus piernas por la cintura del mientras aun sin romper el beso hizo su camino hasta la cama.

Una vez llego allí, sin embargo, la realidad volvió hacerse presente y Ginny lo empujo lejos de ella.

- Nevra.

- Harry esto no esta bien.

- ¿Por que no? Nevra, tú aun me deseas tanto como yo a ti. ¿Cuál es el problema? – su tono no era exigente, ni exasperado, si no verdaderamente preocupado y eso la hizo sentir peor. Ella no se merecía a alguien así.

- Perdóname. – le dijo mientras volvió intentar irse.

- Nevra. – dijo saliendo detrás de ella. – ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tienes? – le pregunto cuando volvió a alcanzarla y la abrazo a el nuevamente.

- Harry. – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y haciendo todo lo posible por mantener sus emociones controladas.

- Nevra, por favor dime que pasa. Me estas preocupando.

- Harry, me voy a casar. – le dijo rápidamente alejándose del mientras volvió a intentar irse del cuarto. Esta ves, nada la aguanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry nunca había querido venir a Hogwarts. Cuando su carta de aceptación llego, semanas antes de cumplir sus 11 años, dejo saber bastante claro a sus guardianes que bajo ningún motivo iba a pisar la institución. Sirius y Remus, ambos adorando al chico como lo hacían accedieron a su petición.

Jamás habían sido de negarle algo. Harry era el chico perfecto en sus ojos. Especialmente después de sus 13, cuando se unió de lleno a ellos como miembro del equipo. Ni siquiera Tonks, era capaz de decirle que no.

Cuando Sirius, Remus y James comenzaron a trabajar como caza fortunas había sido por puro relajo. Ninguno pensó en dedicarse el resto de la vida a eso. Simplemente les llamo la atención la aventura. Eso y el dinero que sacaban. Una vez James se caso, rara vez los acompañaba. Después de casarse, el se dedico a su familia. Después de su trágica y misteriosa muerte, Remus y Sirius se hicieron cargo de Harry. Este una vez entro en el grupo, como socio les demostró que lo que se hereda no se hurta. Con la misma agilidad que James había tenido, Harry hizo su fama como el más efectivo de todo. Razón por la cual, la mayoría de los clientes hoy en día pedían explícitamente que fuera el quien llevara a acabo las operaciones.

Sirius sabia que el día en que Harry se aria cargo del negocio llegaría. Había pasado los últimos meses entrenándolo en todo lo que sabia, para cuando el momento llegara, pudiera seguir sin problemas. Lo cierto es que aparte de los problemas de negociación que tenía, podía dejar a Harry hacerse cargo de todo cualquier día de la semana.

Por esas razones y mas fue que le sorprendió tanto cuando Remus y Tonks le contaron lo que había ocurrido en su primera lección. Que fuera Harry quien volara su cubierta de esa manera había sido algo nuevo. Y que lo hubiera echo por una mujer, le preocupaba.

Harry no era un play boy. A diferencia de Sirius que tenía una mujer en cada sitio que iba, era rara vez que tenia una aventura. Pero cuando lo hacia eran cosas sin importancia. Mujeres venían y salían de su cama, no con frecuencia, pero lo hacían. El no era de perder la cabeza por una o dejar la meterse en su trabajo. A diferencia de Remus y Tonks que a veces se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, a la hora de una misión trabajaba con su cabeza. No con su corazón. Eso fue algo que el mismo le enseño. La única regla en este tipo de trabajo. Y aunque lo estuviera matando ahora, tendría que seguir con ella. En este momento no estaba enfrente de su ahijado. Si no de un miembro del equipo que casi les cuesta cinco millones.

- Estoy esperando una explicación. – le dijo mientras lo observaba. Estaba sentado en un asiento en la oficina que era de ellos mientras cumplieran su trabajo como profesores.

- No hay nada que explicar. No fue mi culpa.

- Que una adolescente de 17 años te ganara en un duelo con unos hechizos que tu sabias hacer y evitar desde que tenías 14, ¿no es tu culpa?

- ¿Que quieres que te diga?

- Estabas distraído.

- Eso no es pecado. Al final de cuenta soy humano. – le dijo indiferente.

- Te distrajiste cuando ella cayó al suelo.

- Esto no es por el duelo, ¿cierto?

- No. Esto es por que, por alguna razón que aun no conozco has puesto en riesgo no solo a la operación si no al resto de nosotros.

- No exageres.

- Un grupo de no menos 23 estudiantes vieron cuando colapso tu _glamour_.

- Sus memorias fueron alteradas ¿no?

- Ese no es el punto. ¿Qué hay sobre ella?

- No se de lo que estas hablando.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Dónde la conociste? Y lo más importante. ¿Alteraste su memoria?

- No.

- Harry, ¿estas conciente de lo que puede pasar si ella habla? – le pregunto Remus suavemente.

- Ella no dirá nada.

- ¿Por que estas tan seguro?

- Solo lo estoy. Así que ya basta con el interrogatorio. No paso nada. Fue un accidente y se acabo.

Harry se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina. El glamour puesto nuevamente. Tenía demasiado en sima como para aguantar un sermón en ese momento.

Sirius miro preocupado mientras el salía de la oficina. Luego se volvió para encontrar la misma expresión en sus acompañantes.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Tonks

- Darle tiempo a que se calme. – respondió Remus. – Algo le paso. Algo que no tuvo que ver con nosotros.

- Cien a uno a que tuvo que ver con esa chica. ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Sirius.

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Tonks quiero que me consigas toda la información sobre ella que puedas. La quiero para ya. Remus, por favor vigílala. Quiero saber todo sobre ella.

Sirius respiro profundo y se tiro en la silla detrás del escritorio una vez quedo solo en la oficina. Su mente procesando todos los eventos. Finalmente conjuro una copa de whiskey y tomo un trago.

- Parece que al final, siempre si descubrí quien es la famosa Nevra. – murmuro para si. No sabiendo si eso era algo bueno o no.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry hizo su camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin saber a donde ir. La discusión con su padrino, el hecho de que en realidad, casi pierden la misión, y su encuentro con Ginny iba todo regado en su mente. No sabia que hacer con ninguna de las situaciones. Era la primera vez que ponía en riego una misión. Usualmente, esa era Tonks. Aunque consideraba haber reaccionado de la mejor manera. No perdió la calma y nadie sabe quien es en realidad. En cuanto a Sirius, el sabe que solo estaba actuando como su jefe. Había visto bastante durante los años como para saber que se ponía así. No, lo que realmente le molestaba fue lo que paso con su Nevra.

El había dado por perdido cualquier tipo de relación con ella cuando la conoció. Era una conquista mas y ya. Nada serio. No sentimientos envueltos. Pero algo de la bruja, hizo que se quedara pensando en ella. Había algo que aun no lograba explicar que le había hecho imposible, olvidarla. O tratar de reemplazarla. No, Ginevra Weasley no fue una simple aventura. Aun no entendía bien que había en ella que lo llamaba tanto. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

El problema estaba en que ella iba a casarse. ¿Le habría mentido cuando le dijo que su novio y ella rompieron? ¿Lo había olvidado tan rápido, a pesar de prometer no hacerlo? por otro lado no podía olvidar como lo beso, no hace mas de dos horas atrás. De lo que vio en sus ojos. Ella no lo había olvidado. Aun lo deseaba. Pero iba a casarse con otro. A eso tenia que agregarle sus comentarios en clase. ¿Cuando se había expuesto a las artes oscuras? ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con que estuviera comprometida?, ¿_Quién era en realidad Nevra_? Se pregunto para si una y otra vez. Al final no tenía respuesta.

La silueta de una mujer al otro lado del pasillo llamo su atención. Era joven y hermosa. Harry la miro por un momento antes de reconocerla. Recordando la conversación que escucho no 24 horas, atrás, se acerco a la bruja. La tomo por los brazos de una manera salvaje y le metido dentro de la sala de profesores, que gracias a Dios estaba vacía.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? – le grito esta una vez el la soltó.

Harry la ignoro y comenzó a poner encantamientos en la puerta para garantizar la privacidad. Ella lo miro un poco asustada ante esto. Cuando se voltio hacia ella, ella aguanta la respiración ante su mirada.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, sobre Ginevra Weasley.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: otro capitulo más y yo apunto de explotar. Espero que no anden molestos con migo por la tardanza. La verdad es que ando un poco ocupada últimamente por que ando en planes de mudanza. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y les traje un largo capitulo para compensar.

Primero le doy gracias a todos los que han sacado de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y sobre todos a los que han dejado sus mensajes. Esa es la única ganancia de los escritores así que dejen sus reviews.

Ahora vamos a lo bueno.

**moony lovegood**: estoy es para ti y todo el mundo, siento los errores. Pero aun no consigo a un beta. Así que por el momento, discúlpenme y espero que no se les haga muy difícil leer la historia. En cuanto a lo demás gracias. Nunca me he visto como una escritora de fluff generalmente lo mejor que me sale es el drama. Es bueno ver que puedo sacar de la maga una escena u otra. Sigue leyendo.

**Gheisy**: gracias por tus palabras la verdad es cuando empecé a escribir este fic, no me imagine que iba a tener este recibimiento. Con respuesta a tu pregunta lo único que tienes que hacer es darle a la misma ventana a donde le das para dar un reiview. A la flechita que sale para más opciones. Si quieres que solo te avise cuando pongo un capitulo, lo pones a 'add story to story alert' si quieres que te avise cuando pongo una nueva historia (o cuando pongo un capitulo aquí también, en eso entra todo) le das a donde dice 'add author to author alert' de ahí, se supone que te envié un mail cada vez que entre un nuevo capitulo o una nueva historia. Depende de lo que tú quieras. ¡Gracias por leer!

**cuky as**: Estuve a tres segundos de escribir Draco en vez de Neville. Al final, el no quiso cooperar con migo. Aparentemente no importa cuan AU esta historia sea, no hay forma de que el y Ron sean mejores amigos. Algo importante, es que Neville es súper diferente de cómo es en canon, aquí sus padres están vivos y eso es parte de su cambio en personalidad. En cuanto a lo de Nevra. Te digo que no sabía como iba a funcionar. Quería que la llamara de una forma especial, no solo Ginny. Como el Gin, esta sobre usado, pensé en esto. Al final estoy complacida con los resultados.

**Mistressceres**: nuevamente me encanto que nadie sospechara de quien era el novio o mejor dicho el fiance de ella. Me dio gusto verte por aquí y espero tus análisis pronto. OK?

Un saludo especial para:

**Ale Snape Li****, LAPIRA, Yamilka, ****marce****, y anggiepotter** por sus comentarios y por dejar mensajes. Gracias por sacar de su tiempo y apoyar mi historia.

Bueno ahora si ya me voy. Espero que les halla gustado y no olviden por nada del mundo en dejar sus mensajes. Que la historia si algo, ¡ahora se pone mejor!

Besos,

Ginevrapulliza


	4. Perdicion

Diclaimer: Rowling es la genio aqui. Yo solo tome prestado sus personajes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Perdicion**

Weasley. Weasley. Weasley. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era el quien estaba obsesionado con ella y no su ahijado. Habian pasado dos dias desde su confrontacion con Harry y aun no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el. Bueno, oportunidad si habia tenido. El problema estaba en que Harry lo estaba evitando.

Miro a la lista que Dumbledor le habia proporcionado con los nombres de los miembros de la orden. Por lo que el le importa, todos eran sospechosos de ser el espia. Y mientras mas miraba la lista, mas exasperado se tornaba. Claro, Weasley estaba ahi. No solo habia uno, si no que eran mas de 10 los que pertenecian a la orden. Y como si estuviera burlandose del, Ginevra era parte de ellos.

Cuando vio su nombre en la lista lo primero que quizo hacer, fue enviar a Harry de regreso a Londres. El estaba demaciado involucrado con ella como para trabajar de una manera objetiva en el asunto. El problema es que no podia hacerlo. Dumbledor habia pedido de una manera explicita que fuera Harry quien trabajara el asunto. Desde la negociacion, hasta que encontraran quien era el espia responsable de mas de una muerte, por pasar informacion al bando contrario. Sirius continuabo como lider en este momento, mas por show que por cualquier otra cosa. Si Harry, decidia tomar las riendas del proyecto, seria el quien se encontraria en un tren a Londres y no Harry.

Aun no habia encontrado la manera de dejarle saber que su querida _Nevra_ estaba en la lista de sospechosos. Apesar de que recien habia entrado en la orden, y que aparte de ir a una que otra reunion, no habia hecho nada mas. Ella tenia acceso a todo tipo de informacion. Muy bien puede ser ella la espia. Esa informacion se la tendria que dar a Harry tarde o temprano. Pero primero queria saber donde estaba en su relacion con ella. Sin embargo, eso lo veia a un mas dificil.

Un toque en la puerta de la oficina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Remus estaba ahi. En sus manos folders que sin duda contenian toda la informacion de los integrantes de la lista. Le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se sentara en frente del, mientras el se ocupo de llenar dos basos de brandy. Dejando uno en frente de Remus y sentandose nuevamente en el escritorio.

Remus por su parte se sento del otro lado. Dejando los folders frente del mientras observo a su amigo con ojo critico. Aun despues de tantos años no lograba acostumbrarse al cambio de Sirius de un playboy que solo le interesa pasar un buen rato a un centrado hombre de trabajo, cada vez que tenia un proyecto nuevo.

- ¿Y Tonks? – pregunto Sirius luego de un momento de silencio.

- Siguiendo a Ginevra Weasley como pediste. – Dijo en un tono desaprovador. - ¿Donde esta Harry?

- Dando una clase. Vendra ala reunion de esta noche. ¿Que notocias tienes?

- Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensamos. – dijo mientras tomo el baso de brandy frente a el y se lo llevo a los labios. Tomando un solvo, luego volvio a hablar. – La gran mayoria de las personas en esa lista tienen el background perfecto para ser el espia.

- ¿Supusisiones?

- Muchas. Pero como te dije antes: el que cae una vez, cae dos.

- ¿Entonces en que nos estamos basando?

- Los que han tenido algun tipo de lazos con las Artes Oscuras, son los primeros en la lista. Van bajando dependiendo de lo que han hecho.

- ¿Alguien en especifico que podamos ver antes de la reunion esta noche?

Remus lo miro en silencio por unos momentos. Tomo otro solvo de su bebida y comenzo a buscar entre los folders que tenia enfrente. Encontrando el que buscaba se lo paso a Sirius. Sin embargo, comenzo a hablar antes de darle oportunidad a que pudiera abrir el espediente en sus manos.

- Sea o no sea el espia. Este es quien nos dara mas problemas. – Sirius lo miro con recelo pero no hizo moviento alguno de abrir el espediente. Simplemente espero a que su amigo continuara hablando – Esta persona se vio involucrada en el asesinato de tres personas y mas de un ritual de magia negra, aunque nunca logro esclareserse por completo su participacion en ellos.

- ¿Quien?

- Ginevra Weasley.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cho apreto su mano sobre su escoba al mismo tiempo que apresuro su paso. Faltaba poco para que la cena comenzara. Las clases ya habian terminado por el dia de hoy y sabia que el unico lugar donde su mejor amiga podia estar seria en el estadio de Quidditch. Solo una fanatica como ella, tendria su primera practica en la primera semana de clases.

No habia podido hablar con ella, excepto por un hola y adios en los pasillos en dos dias. Y la verdad se estaba muriendo por hacerlo. Despues de la conversacion que tuvo con el Profesor Evans, lo unico que queria era tomar a Ginny del brazo y averiguar que estaba pasando.

Recordar su encuentro con el Profesor Evans seguramente no era lo mejor. Por unos segundos, mientras el habia estado asegurando la puerta para no ser escuchados, la imaginacion y la memoria de ella le jugaron tantos trucos que fue un milagro que no colapsara de un ataque de nervios. Desde entonces habia comenzado a tener mas y mas flashbacks de su pasado que con los que estaba contenta. Cerrando sus ojos y tomando una respiracion honda, dejo pasar a unos estudiantes de primer año, mientras se recordo a si misma que esto no era sobre ella. Que su pesadilla habia terminado ya y lo que importaba ahora era ayudar a Ginny nada mas.

Llego al estadio antes de que se diera cuenta. Como habia provisto, Ginny estaba alli. El resto de su equipo volando con ella. De mala manera tuvo que admitir que Gryffindor siempre habia tenido un buen equipo. No es que le estuviera mal por su amiga, pero apesar de su relacion con ella, Cho, siempre habia sido fiel a su casa, Ravenclaw. Ademas, ella misma habia sido una jugadora.

Poniendo sus manos sobre su frente para evitar que el sol le diera directo a sus ojos, espero a que Ginny la viera. No habia forma de que regresara al castillo sin hablar con ella.

Ginny la vio minutos mas tarde. El reloj en su mano le informo la hora y envio a sus compañeros al castillo. La cena estaba cerca, si no es que ya habia comenzado. Volo cerca de donde Cho la estaba esperando y paro en frente de ella. Aun en el aire. Con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga habia traido su escoba con ella le hizo señas para que entrara en el aire.

No tardaron mucho en estar haciendo carreras. Ambas estaban en silencio, sintiendo la presion del viento en sus cuerpos y la adrenalina. La libertad y el sentimiento de que nada mas importaba excepto que tan rapido podian ir, era lo que necesitaban para relajarse. Dejar las presiones, tensiones y preocupaciones en la tierra. Por un rato al menos, lo mas importante era volar.

Cerca de media hora despues ambas seguian en el aire. Esta vez levitando. Sus miradas hacia el lago que se podia ver a la distancia. Dejando que sus cuerpos se recuperaran de la adrenalina de la velocidad. Regocijandose en el hecho de que ambas estaban vivas al momento y tenian la oportunidad de estar presenciando semejante vista.

- ¿Ginny?

- Hmm.

- Necesito hablar con tigo de algo importante.

Ginny se voltio a verla con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Sus ojos llenos de una luz que le recordo a Cho que Fred y George Weasley eran sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿Tu y Cedric van a tener un bebe?

- No.

- ¿Se van a casar?

- No.

- ¡Ya se casaron y no me invitaron! – dijo indignada, aunque se podia escuchar en su tono que estaba corriendole la maquina a su amiga.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- El profesor Evans esta haciendo preguntas sobre ti.

El efecto de su respuesta llego casi de inmediato. El color se le fue del rostro. Se sento derecha en su escoba y se podia ver que se habia tensado. Luego miro a Cho con recelo.

- ¿Que le dijiste?

- Lo que cualquier otra persona le habria podido decir. – le respondio mirandola a los ojos – Sabes que jamas te traicionaria.

Ginny suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, tratando de echarlo para atras. Le dio una triste sonrisa a su acompañante y nego un momento con la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Se que jamas me tracionarias. – dijo luego de un momento.

- No te preocupes.

Ambas brujas se miraron por unos instantes y luego volvieron a cambiar su mirada hacia el lago. Las dos sabian que habia mas de que hablar, pero a la vez ninguna queriendo tocar el tema. Finalmente, Cho volvio a romper el hielo.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Si?

- El profesor Evans y Harry son la misma persona, ¿no?

Ginny giro su cabeza hacia su amiga tan rapido, que le dio un poco de dolor. Poniendo su mano en su cuello, la observo con sus enormes ojos. Abriendo y cerrando la boca, aunque ningun tipo de ruido salio.

- ¡Ginny!

Cho y Ginny miraron a quien habia gritado desde el suelo del estadio. Ginny no sabia si estar contenta de que alguien interumpio la conversacion o maldecir por quien fue. Con un suspiro de resignacion, comenzo a volar hacia donde estaba su prometido.

- Ginny, espera. Aun no hemos terminado. – le dijo Cho volando detras de ella.

- Cho, - comenzo deteniendose un momento y mirando a su amiga a los ojos – Te prometo que te cuento despues todo lo que quieras saber. No ahora, por favor.

- Me tendras que contar todo. – Le dijo luego de un minuto considerando la propuesta.

- Todo. – prometio.

La joven asiatica asintio y salio del estadio, aun volando. Mientras que la peliroja miro a la escuela con anhelo y fue donde Neville la estaba esperando.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrian a verme. – dijo Dumbledor mientras observo a quien fuera una vez uno de sus estudiantes sentarse frente del – Sin embargo, reconozco que no esperaba que tuvieran noticias tan pronto.

Sirius sonrio encantadoramente. De la misma forma que siempre lo hacia en la escuela cada vez que lo atrapaban haciendo algo que no debia e intentaba convencer a quien lo atrapo que no volveria a suceder si lo dejaba salir sin problemas.

- Me temo que no hay muchas noticias.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay algo que no me quedo claro. En cuanto a los miembros de la orden.

- ¿Ah?

- Tienes unos que son 'miembros pasaviso'. ¿A que se refiere?

- Ah. – Dumbledor se recosto de su asiento mientras estiro una mano para acariciar a su Fenix – son personas a las que se le otorgo miembresia antes de tiempo. O miembros que solo se sientan en las reuniones pero no los envio a misiones.

- ¿Por?

- Diferentes razones. La principal, y en la mayoria de los casos, es la edad. Otras razones dependen de las sircunstancias.

Sirius asintio mientras anoto algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Luego observo a Dumbledor, con el mismo tipo de mirada que este habia usado en el y sus compañeros durante años, mientras fueron estudiantes.

- ¿Y crees que es ideal, dejarlos participar en reuniones, donde se les da informacion sobre absolutamente todo, mas no estan poniendo su vida en la linea? ¿No te parece eso un poco, ariesgado?

- Sirius, todo y cada uno de esos miembros tienen mi confianza. Hay razones por las cuales fueron aceptados en la orden. No creo que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de traicionarnos.

- Pero aun asi, contraste nuestro servicio. Y la verdad del asunto, es que no tienes idea de quien es el espia. Bien puede ser uno de los miembros pasivos, o uno de los que pertece a tu circulo predilecto.

Dumbledor asintio. Por mas que quisiera decir que todos son de confianza, las pruebas hablan por si mismo. El no tenia idea de quien era el espia y Sirius tenia un punto. Podia ser cualquiera. Sin embargo, el anciano conocia a Sirius desde que este era un chiquillo. Y estab casi seguro que la visita de hoy tenia poco que ver con la mision que el mismo le encomendo.

- ¿De que se trata esto, Sirius?

- Solo trataba de aclarar un punto, Profesor. – respondio con una sonrisa casi maligna.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny se bajo de su escoba y puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir a quien seria su esposo. Este por su parte tambien le sonrio, tomando la mano que tenia libre (ya que la otra estaba aguantando la escoba) entre las suyas.

- ¿Como has estado?

- Bien. ¿Y tu?

- Bien. – le respondio con otra sonrisa. – Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Si. Esta noche vamos a cenar. Solos.

- Ah, lo siento, Neville. Pero ya habia hecho planes con Cho.

- Gin, estoy seguro de que Cho no se va a molestar con tigo. Espcialmente cuando nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo solos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que te fuiste en el verano.

- Esa no fue mi culpa. – dijo algo indignada. Despues de todo el la habia dejado.

- Ya te pedi perdon. – respondio sin paciencia. Luego bajo el tono. – El caso es que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos como pareja. Y es hora de que areglemos eso. ¿No te parece?

- Si claro. La proxima vez avisame con tiempo. Por que hoy, ya tengo planes.

Le dijo de mala manera comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Neville no perdio tiempo en aguantarla por el brazo evitando que caminar lejos del.

- Ginny, estamos a 4 meses de la boda. ¿Es asi como quieres que las cosas sean entre nosotros? ¿Que casi no nos veamos o tengamos contacto?

- He estado ocupada. – dijo con un movimiento de los hombros. Luego saco su brazo de las manos de Neville.

- Lo se. Yo tambien. Pero el caso es que las cosas no pueden seguir asi. ¿Que crees que diria tu mama?

Ginny cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiracion por unos momentos. El sabia exactamente que carta jugar con ella. Abriendo los ojos y mirando el rostro del, suspiro.

- ¿Que propones?

- Disculpate con tu amiga. Ve y cambiate. Tenemos una cita esta noche.

Ginny asintio y fue a moverse cuando sintio la mano de Neville nuevamente en su brazo deteniendo su movimiento. Antes de darse cuenta el estaba enfrente de ella. Puso una mano en su barbilla y suavemente pero ala vez con firmeza, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Bajo su cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Con una sonrisa la solto y se fue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tonks miro a sus tres acompañantes sin decir nada por unos momentos. La tension en el cuarto era insoportable. Estaban en el cuarto de Remus, y si uno no se fijaba en la forma de este, se podia dar el lujo de imaginarse de regreso en el cuartel de ellos en Londres. Ya que el cuarto estaba lleno de meses y pizaras llenas de anotaciones.

Harry estaba haciendo un diagrama en una de las pizaras. Obviamente con quien era quien en la Orden del fenix. Remus y Sirius estaban en una discucion, mientras revisaban los espedientes que tenian en la mano. Un grupo ya habia sido sacado aparte con los primeros sospechosos, o mejor dicho los mas prometedores. Al final, cada miembro de la orden era tan sospechozo como el que le siguia al lado. Ella por su parte, se suponia estaba re-analizando este ultimo grupo. Pero habia pasado los ultimos minutos mas pendiente a sus compañeros que a los que estaba leyendo. Sabia que era cuestion de tiempo a que algo pasara. El que, no estaba segura. Pero la tension en el cuarto se podia cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿Que tenemos? – pregunto Harry dandole la espalda al diagrama que habia hecho, mas no moviendose de su lugar.

- No mucho. Empesamos por los que han tenido contacto con las artes oscuras o con algun evento 'tormentoso' en particular. – respondio Remus.

- ¿Y?

- Tenemos par de gente prometedora. Pero ala misma vez, no tenemos nada.

- Algun ejemplo.

Remus y Sirius se miraron a los ojos antes de tomar una decicion. Despues de varios segundos de silencio, en el que Harry los miro con recelo, Remus busco en el grupo de espedientes que Tonks tenia uno y se lo paso a Harry.

- Cho Chang. Huerfana, desde los tres. Vivio con su tia y trabajo en burdel de esta, hasta los 15. cuando este fue cerrado por aurrores luego de que se comprobara el uso de magia negra, sin contar prostitucion en este.

La foto de una joven bruja asiatica fue lo que Harry encontro dentro. Leyo por encima el resumen que habia antes de mirar a Remus y Sirius quienes no le habian quitado la mirada desde que tomo el folder en sus manos.

- ¿Exactamente como la convierte en una sospechoza? Por lo que veo ella no tuvo culpa, o algo que ver. – dijo mientras dejo el folder nuevamente en la mesa.

- Harry, nadie trabaja con magia negra y es completamente inocente.

- Aqui no dice que trabajo con magia negra. Simplemente que donde vivia se encontro que se practicaba. – dijo defensivo y mirando a sus mentores con disgusto. – No deberian jusgar a alguien por este tipo de cosas.

- Tenemos que tener un punto de partida. – dijo Sirius simplemente.

- Estan teniendo uno incorrecto.

- ¿Desde cuando eres defensor de gente que ni conoces?

- Desde que ustedes se volvieron injustos y jusgan a las personas sin saber.

- Harry, baja el tono. – le dijo Remus con el mismo tono desaprovador que habia usado en Sirius horas antes. – Nadie aqui esta jusgando a nadie. Simplemente necesitamos un punto de partida y este es el que tenemos. Ademas, bien sabes que la mejor manera de saber quien es quien, es por su pasado.

- No estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brasos frente a su pecho. – Las personas tienen derecho a equivocarse. No pueden decidir que tan peligroso alguien es por un error. Nosotros no estabamos alli.

- Tranquilista, Harry. Nosotros solo estamos buscando informacion. Nada malo va a pasar. – dijo Tonks tratando de tranquilisarlo. – Estas siendo irrsonable.

- Claro que no estoy siendo irrasonable, Tonks. Simplemente creo que estan haciendo las cosas mal. No considero que esto no va a ayudar en nada con la mision.

- Harry, si tienes una mejor idea de resolver esto dinosla. – propuso Remus. Harry no respondio. – De lo contrario ayudanos.

- Debe de haber otra forma. – dijo finalmente. – Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

- O simplemente hay algo que no quieres que sepamos. – dijo Sirius poniendose en pie, clavando a Harry con una dura mirada.

- No se de lo que estas hablando. – respondio este cofundido.

- ¿No sabes? Bien, dejame explicartelo entonces. Tal vez este argumento no esta basado en tu conciencia moral. Mas bien en que hay algo o alguien a quien quieres proteger.

- Te estas volviendo paranoico. – dijo Harry rodando sus ojos. - ¿A quien podria estar tratando de proteger y por que?

- A tu querida _Nevra_. – dijo Sirius, el nombre de ella saliendo de su boca como veneno.

- ¿Disculpame?

- ¿Pensaste que no ibamos a saber quien era ella en realidad? – Continuo su tono subiendo con cada palabra que decia. Mientras al mismo tiempo buscaba en la mesa el folder con su espediente. – Dejame informarte que llegas tarde. Ya sabemos perfectamente, que Ginevra Weasley no es mas que una asesina. – concluyo lanzandole el espediente al pecho de su ahijado.

Este lo tomo en sus manos y salio del cuarto sin decir nada mas. Azotando la puerta a su paso. El resto de los presentes se quedaron sin moverse o decir nada por unos momentos. Finalmente Remus se paro de la silla y fue hasta donde Harry habia estado minutos antes. Doblandose para tomar algo del suelo.

Tonks observo a Remus mirar la foto que habia tomado del suelo, por unos minutos antes de tornar su mirada a su primo. Este se habia desplomado en una silla. Sus codos estaban en sus rodillas y habia escondido su cara en sus manos. Estaba tomando respiraciones profundas, pero no decia palabra alguna. No fue hasta varios minutos mas tarde que Remus rompio el hielo.

- Tal vez Harry tenia razon. No debimos haber regresado a Hogwarts despues de tantos años. Despues de todo lo que paso.

Silencio fue lo que siguio el comentario. Sirius no habia movido musculo alguno y parecia no haberlo escuchado.

- Alomejor, debimos haber rechazado la oferta de Dumbledor. – continuo hablando despues de varios minutos – Sin embargo estamos aqui. Fuera un error o no. Creo que deberiamos aprovechar la oportunidad para poner a descansar a nuestros demonios.

- No se de lo que estas hablando. – dijo Sirius finalmente.

- Lo sabes Sirius. Esto no es sobre Harry y la chica esta. Esto es sobre todo lo que hemos estado huyendo durante años.

- ¿El que?

- James. – dijo finalmente. – Lo que paso... Por mas que Harry se paresca a su padre, el no es James.

- Pues esta haciendo un exelente trabajo de mostrar todo lo contrario. – dijo sentandose derecho.

- Tal vez. – afirmo con tristeza – Pero el no es James. Nada nos va a devolver a James y Harry no va a terminar de la misma manera que el lo hizo.

Otro silencio siguio las palabras de Remus. Finalmente Sirius se levanto del asiento y miro duramente a su amigo de infancia.

- Harry no va a terminar igual que James, por que no voy a permitir que esa chica sea su perdicion, como Lily fue la de prongs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny cerro sus ojos mientras la brisa de la noche, acaricio su rostro. Estaba en la Torre de Astronimia donde recien habia terminado una cena romantica con Neville. Este por su parte estaba al lado de ella. Pero Ginny estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar sus alrededores y concentrarse en la brisa. Casi podia fingir que estaba volando.

La cena habia sido encantadora y la hipocresia no falto en ningun momento de la noche. Hablaron de como habian estado sus primeros dias de regreso en el castillo. Sus clases. Sus compañeros. Era obvio que ambos estaban editando sus historias. No quierendo compartir con el otro las partes que realmente importaban.

Hablaron del pasado. Sus primeros años y su familia. Las expectaciones que tenian ante ellos y como veian su futuro. No por primera vez ella se pregunto como fue a parar con aquel hombre. Especial mente cuando se dio cuenta que de aquel novio de infancia, no quedaba nada. Por primera vez sin embargo, se dio cuenta que iba a casarse con un completo desconocido.

Sintio las manos de Neville en su cintura. Girandola lentamente para que le diera la cara a el y no a la vista. Los ojos de ella seguian cerrados. Mas por intuicion que por otro cosa, paso sus manos por el cuello del. Recosto su cabeza en el hombro y comprobo cuando diferente era fisicamente el, de Harry.

Todo era diferente. Su olor. Su porte. Cada vez que estaba con Harry era tan diferente y ala vez igual que la primera vez que lo vio. El solo tenia que hacer algo, o decir algo, muchas veces un movimiento o una mirada era suficiente para encenderla en fuego. En sus brazos se sentia segura al mismo tiempo que deseada. Con Neville, no lograba sentir nada.

Sintio los labios de Neville en los suyos. El beso era firme, fuerte. Pero no tenia pasion alguna. Lentamente le devolvio el beso. Necesitaba saber que era lo que le esperaba. Ese era despues de todo, el hombre con quien compartiria el resto de su vida.

No sintio nada.

Se separo lentamente del y escondio su rostro en su hombro. No habia sentido nada. Y lo peor es que, estaba segura que el tampoco sintio nada. No habia nada que sentir. ¿Por que no acababa el con esa farza? El tenia que estar con siente de que no habia nada entre ellos excepto un anillo y tres mujeres planiando su futuro. ¿Por que no hacia el, lo que ella no tenia el valor de hacer?

- ¿Ginny?

- Mm.

- Te amo.

Neville le dio un beso en el cabello mientras acaricio su espalda con una mano. El nudo en la garganta de Ginny se aumento. ¿Quien hiba a decir que alguien podria llorar de tristeza, cuando alguien le decia esas palabras?

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry intercambio su mirada entre la foto del y Nevra que siempre llevaba con sigo, con el infame espediente que su padrino le habia dado minutos atras. Lo habia leido. Lo habia entendido y se negaba y a creelo.

Apartemente, Ginny estuvo involucrada, de una manera que hasta el dia de hoy no habia podido ser aclarado del todo como, en la muerte de dos estudiantes, el conserje de la escuela y su gata. Otros dos estudiantes habian sido petrificados y finalmente en un ritual de magia negra. El caso fue cerrado. Obviamente, habian descubierto la verdad. Pero trataron de dejarla fuera de ella. Por lo que ahora solo habria mas preguntas. ¿Habria sido ella una victima mas, o la atacante?

Harry queria creer que no habia forma de que ella hubiera estado, si quiera involucrada en el asunto. Despues de todo si el informe era de creerse habia tenido unos 11 años. Era apenas una chiquilla. Por otro lado podia explicar perfectamente sus comentarios en la clase de Denfensa. Podria explicar el aura a melancolia que tenia grabada en la piel. Pero lo dejaba con la misma pregunta.

Una parte del quizo utilisar la informacion que Cho le dio sobre ella. Usando esa informacion como punto de partida, Ginny posiblemente seria inocente. Sin embargo, una parte de cerebro le recordo que Cho habia sido una prostituta. Y habia estado metida en su propio reguere de magia negra.

- Me estoy convirtiendo en otro Sirius. – dijo en disgusto.

¿Quien era el para juzgar algo que estaba en el pasado? ¿No habia sido exactamente eso, lo que ocaciono la pelea un rato atras? So, las chicas tuvieron sus problemas. Pero obviamente no eran malas personas. Eso se podia ver tan claro como el agua. Y si en algun momento ambas fueron expuestas a las Artes Oscuras, no fue por voluntad propia. Puede que ninguna de las dos, sean unas angeles del cielo. Pero no tampoco eran el tipo de brujas de usar magia negra. Decidiendo confiar en sus sentidos cerro el folder con la informacion de Ginny y lo tiro ala chimenea encendida.

La Ginny que el conocio en aquel crucero no era una asesina. No era una de usar magia negra y atacar a las personas. Y definitivamente no era una de traicionar a su familia. La Ginny que el conocio era dulce, traviesa, un tanto rebelde. Era salvaje. Era del. Y se iba a casar con otro.

Desde que Ginny le dio la noticia habia querido no pensar en eso. Por que eso, como casi todo lo relacionado con ella, levantaba mas preguntas que respuestas. La reaccion de Ginny cuando lo vio por primera vez en la escuela. Al igual que cuando hablaron en su cuarto, sin contar la conversacion que escucho entre Cho y quien suponia era el novio de ella, le dejaban claro que ella no estaba contenta con la boda. Sin embargo, eso lo llevaba a pensar en el por que se estaba casando. ¿habria una conecion entre esta boda y los eventos de hacen 6 años atras?

Harry cerro los ojos y se tiro en la cama. No iba a pensar mas. Mañana hablaria con su tio y con su padrino. Haria lo que ellos le pidieran para terminar la maldita mision. Sin embargo, cada rato libre que tuviera lo usaria para descubrir el misterio que era Ginny. Y sobre todo ganarla de vuelta. Por que el estaba seguro de que ella seguia deseandolo tanto como el a ella. Y la unica manera en que el aceptaria dejarla, seria cuando estuviera convencido de que ella se estaba casando por amor, y no por otra razon. Con esa nueva resolucion, se echo a los brasos de morfeo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cedric sonrio mientras se llevo la botella de cerveza a los labios. Por dentro maldijo a su novia. Estaba cansado, despues de un largo dia de entrenamiento en la academia de aurores, lo unico que queria era una larga ducha y una buena cama. Sin embargo, gracias a lo que le prometio a su novia. Estaba sentado en un bar hablando con un completo idiota.

El Sr. Dominic Turner. Su acompañante. Iba ya por su segunda botella mientras le contaba de su nueva conquista y lo que habia hecho con ella. Una chica que facil mente tenia 20 años menos que el.

Cedric volvio a maldecir mentalmente mientras veia la hora en su reloj. El Sr. Turner llevaba hablando una hora y media y el no veia el momento en que se callara. De no ser por el sobre que mantenia en su portafolio, Cedric se hubiera parado hace tiempo y se hubiera ido. Pero aquella informacion era importante para Cho. Y si hiba ha ser honesto para el tambien. Solo tendria que aguantar un poco mas y luego, con un poco de suerte, no volveria a tener que hablar con aquel detestable sujeto.

- ¡Por Melin! – salto media hora y dos botellas de cervezas mas tarde – Mira la hora que es. Mi mujer me va a matar.

Escuchar que tenia esposa luego de escuchar sobre sus conquistas toda la noche, dejo a Cedric divertido a la vez que se preguntaba si todo lo que habia estado diciendo era una mentira. Aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presento, se levanto del asiento y tomo su abrigo.

- Bueno, entonces dejamos esta hasta aqui. Por experiencia se lo que es una bruja molesta. – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Ay! No sabes cuanta razon tienes. Aveces me pregunto, por que no me case con una squib. Menos doloroso, ¿sabes? – comento parandose del asiento tambien – Gracias por la invitacion.

- No hay de que, Sr. Turner... ¿pero no se le olvida algo?

El Sr. Turner miro a Cedric sin comprender por unos segundos. Obviamente las cervezas habian tenido su efecto en aquel hombre que ya nada tenia de joven.

- Ah, claro. ¿como pude olvidarlo? – dijo moviendo su portafolio hacia la mesa. Lo abrio y saco el sobre. Aunque dudo ante de darselo a Cedric. – Yo no te di esto, ¿Claro?

- Como el agua. Ni si quiera lo conosco.

- Exelente. Entonces, que te aproveche.

Deposito el sobre en las manos impacientes de Cedric y sin darle si quiera una despedida salio de aquel bar. Cedric dio un suspiro de alivio y salio minutos mas tarde. Apareciendose de inmediato a su apartamento.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, lo que le dejo saber que el elfo domestico se habia retirado por la noche. No que le molestaba, ahora que habia llegado los planes de una ducha y acostarse sonaban mucho mas tentadores. Dejo el sobre en la mesa y se fue directo al baño.

Estaba ya apunto de acostarse, sin embargo, cuando la curiosidad se llevo lo mejor del. Ignorando el cansancio se dirigio al comedor y tomo el sobre en sus manos. Un par de segundos mas y sabria exactamente que tipo de encantamientos y hechizos habia en el anillo de Ginny. Despues de tanta insistensia de parte de su novia, habia comenzado a tener sus propias sospechas sobre Neville.

No habia abierto el sobre sin embargo cuando escucho unos gritos llamando su nombre desde la sala. Obviamente por la chimena. Preguntandose que abria pasado a esa hora volvio a dejar el sobre en la mesa y fue ala sala.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba ahi. Su cabello mas revuelto que nunca. Se veia histerica. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados por tanto llorar. Cedric la miro asustado.

- Hermione, ¿que paso?

- Tienes que venir a St. Mungo's.

- ¿Que paso?

- Molly tuvo otro ataque al corazon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Trato de lavarse la sangre de sus manos mientras las lagrimas caian libremente por sus ojos. Trataba de no mirar al espejo en frente de ella. No queria ver su reflejo. En lo que se habia convertido. No queria enfrentar lo que habia pasado. Ni siquiera podia pensar claramente._

_Estaban en St. Mungo's. Todos. Sus hermanos, sus padres. Sus profesores. Aurores. Tenia miedo que de un momento a otro fueran a entrar en el baño y llevarsela. Despues de todo se lo merecia. Despues de lo que habia pasado. Lo que habia hecho._

_Miro a sus manos para verlas rosas. No sabia si por estregarlas tanto o por el residuo de la sangre que habia estado en ellas. Bañandolas con su color rojo. La verdad ya no sabia que pensar. Su cerebro habia decido dejarla sola. Como todos. Ya nadie la queria cerca._

_Se lavo la cara y se la seco. Se areglo el pelo lo mas que pudo. Tratando de verse lo mas presentable posible. Era lo unico que podia hacer ahora._

_Abrio la puerta del baño y se encontro con uno de sus hermanos ahi parado. Esperando por ella. Sus brasos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, no podia leer nada en su rostro. De todos sus hermanos, solo el, no le habia dicho palabra alguna desde que supieron la verdad. El resto, ya le habia dejado saber cuanto la odiaban._

_Percy la miro por unos segundos. Ninguna palabra salio. Ella no sabia que esperar del. ¿Podria perdonarla despues de lo que paso? ¿Despues de lo que hizo? ¿Habia en su corazon amor suficiente para con ella?_

_Una fuerte palmada en el rostro, respondio su pregunta. Apesar de la forma en que el resto de sus hermanos la habia tratado, ninguno le habia pegado. Obviamente, Percy no tenia esas inibiciones._

_Ella viro su cabeza, de donde habia quedado cuando la golpeo, para mirarlo a los ojos. Una de sus frias manos, acariciando la mejilla que habia sido maltratada por su hermano mayor. Lagrimas en sus ojos, pero ninguna bajo. _

_- Ruegale a Merlin, Morgana y Thor. Que _mi_ madre no se muera. – dijo enfatisando en el mi, como si ya hubiera sido decidido y sin lugar a duda que ella no pertenecia a la familia. Con dolor en el corazon, se dio cuenta de que seguramente, asi habia sido. – Si ella no sobrevive esto, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que te lleven a Azkaban, que es donde las personas como tu, pertenecen._

_Percy se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a su hermana aun acariciando su ahora rosada mejilla. Entro nuevamente en el baño. Se miro en el espejo. Viendo la marca en su rostro. Resaltando horriblemente ante lo palido de su cara. Se sento en el piso y trajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Abrazandolas y moviendose de un lado a otro, como su madre la movia cuando habia sido una chiquilla. La voz de quien creyo su amigo rezonando en su mente._

_- _Solo los debiles lloran, Ginny.

No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar_. Se dijo a si misma una y otra vez. Sin embargo, con otro golpe en el corazon se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas no le salian, no por que pensara que era un acto de debilidad, si no por que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo._

Se sento en su cama de cantazo sin poder respirar. El sudor pegando su bata a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Habian pasado años desde la ultima vez que soño algo asi. Aunque no lo habia olvidado. Ella nunca podria olvidar lo que paso. Lo que hizo. Pero con el tiempo, aprendio a vivir con la culpa. Aprendio a vivir con las consecuencias.

Mas que nunca su decicion de casarse con Neville se hizo presente. Nunca mas una decicion tomada por ella, seria la causante del dolor de su familia. De sus padres.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño de su dormitorio. Tenia un cuarto y un baño privado por ser Head Girl. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de la pocicion. Abrio la pluma del lavamanos y se lavo la cara. Estaba palida y no pudo evitar tener otro deja'vu de aquella noche. Esta vez se hizo presente el dolor, y el vacio que la traicion de Tom le dejo.

Que estupida habia sido de confiar en el. ¿Como se dejo manipular de aquella manera? Tomo una toalla y se seco la cara. Tratando de tragarse el llanto. No era la primera vez que se sentia asi. Sin embargo, sabia perfectamente que habia sido desde aquel viaje en crucero que sus emociones habian despertado. Harry la habia hecho sentir viva. Pero con devolverle la vida, tambien le trajo todo lo que ella habia luchado tanto por enterrar en su pasado. Y si iba a ser honesta con ella misma, sabia que no tendria la fuerza de poner todo atras nuevamente.

Sin pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo tiro a un lado la toalla. Salio del baño y busco unas sandalias. Ni siquiera se preocupo por cambiarse de ropa. Busco en su baul el mapa que los gemelos le habian dado y salio de su cuarto. Haciendo el menor de los ruidos posibles. No le tomo mucho tiempo antes de llegar a su destino.

Toco tres veces ala puerta. Cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperacion se iba apoderando de su alma. Necesitaba escapar. Olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas. Y solo habia una forma de hacerlo.

El no tardo en abrir la puerta. Se podia ver que estaba medio dormido. Su cabello estaba parado por todas partes y solo tenia puesto unos boxers. Miro a la chica en frente del por varios segundos antes de reconocerla, quedando un poco mas despierto.

- ¿Nevra?

Ginny abrio su boca para decirle, intentar explicarle pero nada salio. Asustada empesar a llorar enfrente del intento irse. Habia sido un error ir a verlo. ¿Exactamente que pensaba hacer? ¿No habia decidido, minutos antes que su matrimonio era lo correcto? ¿Que podia ofrecerle a Harry de todos modos? ¿Una relacion clandestina y el reguero que tenia por vida? No. El no se merecia eso.

Intento aligerar su pado cuando se dio cuenta de que no habia para donde moverse. Estaba nuevamente en los brazos del. Alivio corrio por su cuerpo, antes de que su cerebro pudiera comprenderlo. Lo abrazo fuerte, mientras su respiracion salia entre cortada. Todo volo de su mente. Absolutamente todo, execpto que estaba donde pertenecia. Con quien pertenecia.

Mientras los labios de Harry cubrieran los de ella y la movia rumbo a su cuarto. Se dio cuenta de que de ahora en adelante solo habia un camino. Un camino que habia comensado años atras. Perdicion. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba mas que complacida con eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Ya lo se, ya lo se. Me di tremenda perdida. En mi defensa las cosas se salieron de lugar. Me quede un poco pillada con mi graduacion. Luego mi mudansa. Todo paso muy rapido con eso y la verdad ya despues no tuve la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir. Asi que les pido disculpa por la espera.

Aprovecho tambien para disculparme por todos los errores ortograficos en este capitulo. A diferencia de los otros, aqui me consta que es super dificil leer la historia. El problema es que no tengo forma de areglarlo con esta pc y mi hermana no me quiere prestar la de ella. Pero bueno, si hay alguien interesado en convertirse en mi editor y ayudarme a que este tipo de cosas no vuelvan a pasar es mas que bienvenido.

Pero bueno, hablemos un poco de la historia. Como pueden ver se estar tornando mas oscura. La verdad no habia provisto que las cosas salieran asi, pero cuando me sente a escribir todo salio de la nada. Se los juro, esta historia se escribe sola. Al final no estoy protestando los resultados. ¿Que les parecio?

Vimos mas de la historia de Ginny, espero que muchas de sus acciones puedan ser explicadas al igual que la historia de Cho. Espero sus comentarios en ese aspecto.

Vamos ahora a los mas importante. Sus mensajes:

**Marce**: ¿Como estas? Espero que muy bien. Espero que este capitulo te ayude a ver el punto de vista de Ginny. Estoy de acuerdo con tu opinion (y creo que tiene mas que ver con migo como persona que con la historia, pero ese no es el punto). Pero como ves aqui la situacion de Ginny es mucho mas honda que el deseo de hacer a nuestros padres felices. Dime que pensaste de este giro. ¿Ok?

**Master Potter**: Hola. Gracias por sacar de tu tiempo y leer mi historia. Especialmente, por sacar tiempo para responder. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca.

**Lunatipola**: hey, si antes estabas intrigada me imagino que ahora estas peor. Como dice Harry, este capitulo trajo mas preguntas que respuestas. Espero que te aya gustado.

**Ale Snape Li**: hi, gusto verte por aqui. No me gustan las historias donde dejan a Harry y a Ginny separados por mucho rato, razon por la cual yo no lo hize. Cho y Cedric estan departe de Ginny y aharan todo lo posible por que ella sea feliz. A diferencia del resto de su familia, ellos entienden por lo que ella ha pasado y la aceptan como es.

En cuanto a Ginny hacer su vida sin importar su familia, es mas dificil, como viste en este capitulo hay mucho en el pasado de ella que esta dictando su vida. Hasta que ella no logre perdonarse a si misma no va a poder ser feliz, independientemente de los demas. Su familia tiene tambien que perdonar, ellos aun no terminan de entender. Como Ginny prefirieron olvidar el asunto esperando que se fuer a ya.

Bueno tu pregunta fue parcialmente contestada en este cap. Pero te aseguro que aun no vemos el final del tema sobre lo que paso en su primer año. Si algo, las cosas ahora se van a poner peor (o mejor desde nuestro punto de vista). No te preocupes por Harry, como el dijo, la unica forma en que se va a dar por vencido es si ella lo convense que esta enamorada de Neville y bueno, sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado y sigue pendiente a la novela.

**Cukyas** : Harry se encerro con Cho, pero eso se vio en este cap. No escribi la conversacion entre ellos, por que por mas que trate ellos no querian verse juntos! Ni modo. ¡Espero que te gustara este capitulo y no te olvides de responderme!

**Moony lovegood**: hey, me da gusto ver que sigues por aqui. Te digo de Cho, que en muchos de mis fics la pongo como una ex herida y una bruja malvada. Sin embargo, en casi todos los fics que he posteado me sale como una buena chica. Estoy de media y media con ella. Pero en este fic. Esa justo como me hace falta. Me gustaria saber que piensas sobre el giro que le di en este capitulo. Especialmente sobre su pasado.

Gracias por todos los alagos sobre la historia. La verdad es que se esta escribiendo sola. Hay veces que no tengo idea ni de donde me viene la trama, pero no me quejo. Estoy complacida por como va. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo. Dejame un mensaje para saber que te parecio ¿ok?

**Yma**: no se ni que decirte. Espero que este capitulo te alla gustado. Aqui se explora mas el pasado. Y los fundamentos de cada personaje. Como se puede ver todos estan tratando de moverse con su vida sin mirar atrar y como siempre el pasado los esta alcanzando. Pero bueno esa es la ley de la vida. Uno es esclavo de sus actos.

Neville siendo el novio de Ginny fue una sorpresa para mi. Como he dicho antes estuve a dos segundos de poner Draco. Y en cierto modo veran que parte de su perfil le pertenece al rubio de slytheing. Sin embargo, Neville a salido al papel perfectamente. Sobre Ron y Hermione, los puse juntos por que no me quedo mas remedio. Pero aparte de cuando sea necesario no van a salir mucho en esta historia. Estoy pasando por una etapa en donde no me gustan muchos. Pero bueno, esperemos que se me pase ¿no?

Anyway, te doy gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado amiga. En serio, y no te preocupes, que tu fic. ¡Va a salir pronto!

**Zayden Lupin**: En primera gracias por leer. En segunda, por sacar de tu tiempo y dejarme un mensaje. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno ahora si ya me despido por ahora. Espero verlos a todos dejando mensajes para dejarme saber que piensan sobre esta historia y el giro que ha tomado. Gracias a los que leen. Y especialmente a los que sacan de su tiempo para responder. No saben lo que significa para mi.

Cuidense mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Ginevrapulliza.


	5. El Espia

**El ****espía**

Cedric corrió por los pasillos de San Mungo. El cansancio de su cuerpo había sido dejado a un lado debido a la adrenalina, su corazón latía a un millón. Se detuvo de golpe cuando llegó a la sala de espera y se encontró con aquél grupo de pelirrojos que, sabía de antemano, eran familia.

Su tío Arthur estaba sentado en una silla plástica de color anaranjado. Su cabeza echada para atrás, recargada en la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos entrelazados frente a su pecho. En su cara se reflejaban la tensión, tristeza y coraje que estaba sintiendo. A su lado, se encontraba su hijo mayor, Bill. Él tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa; estaba mirando al otro lado del pasillo, como esperando a alguien. Fleur estaba recostaba en él, sus manos jugando con su argolla matrimonial. Al otro lado de ella, Percy. Sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro escondido entre sus manos; Penélope, su esposa, le estaba sobando la espalda, en un intento de calmarlo.

Al otro lado del cuarto, sentados en unas sillas del mismo estilo, se hallaban Ron y Hermione. Había lágrimas en los ojos de ésta última cuando lo llamó y el rostro de su esposo estaba rojo. Tenía una mano alrededor de su cintura, pero su mirada no estaba fija en nadie. Fred y George estaban caminando de un lado hacia otro. Tenían demasiada energía para la hora que era; la preocupación en sus rostros se encontraba mezclada con la confusión. Angelina y Alicia los miraban desde donde estaban sentadas en el suelo, una en estilo indio, con las piernas cruzas y la otra con las rodillas pegas en su pecho. En ese momento parecían dos niñas pequeñas.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Charlie, Sarah y Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó? Hermione sólo me dijo que mi tía tuvo otro ataque.

Todos se los presentes voltearon a verlo. Cedric tomo un paso hacia atrás cuando vio varias de las miradas sobre él. Sin embargo, ninguno le respondió -¿Qué pasó? –volvió a insistir, ésta vez más firme, usando el tono de voz que los aurores reservaban usualmente para interrogaciones.

No obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente, luego de un momento tenso, Angelina se puso de pie. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su suegro y tomó un sobre que se encontraba a su lado, luego, caminó hacia Cedric, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomó de la mano -¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó, confundido.

- A donde no te puedan hacer daño si deciden que tuviste algo que ver con esto.

- ¿En qué? –le dijo, deteniéndose y sacando su mano de entre la de ella.

Angelina suspiró y le dio el sobre. Curioso, lo abrió para sacar varias fotos de Ginny con quien debió suponer era el muggle que Cho trataba que buscara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasó? –le preguntó Harry, aunque salió más como un susurro.

Ginny estaba costada a su lado. Una de sus manos estaba debajo de la almohada mientras la otra se encontraba sobre su cuello, jugando con su cabello; por su parte, él también tenía una mano bajo la almohada mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Su frente reposaba sobre la de Ginny, sus rostros tan cerca que no tenían más remedio que mirarse a los ojos. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, el sudor de sus cuerpos resplandecía ante la luz que se metía por la ventana.

- Mañana –prometió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había conseguido tranquilizarla en esa última hora, la había hecho olvidar todo, excepto a él. Por lo que quedaba de la noche, prefería que las cosas fuesen así.

Harry no dijo nada. Pero vio la aceptación en sus ojos. Lo que fuera que le pasó, obviamente la había perturbado mucho y, aunque no podía negar que deseaba saber qué era, no solamente lo de ese día, sino también lo relacionado con el informe, no tenía intención alguna de ser él quien la devolviera a la realidad.

- ¿Harry?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –como él había hecho, ella estaba susurrando.

- Mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

Harry considero la pregunta por un momento. Considero qué tanto decirle o si se atrevería a contarle. Sus ojos marrones se le clavaron como la peor de las maldiciones. Mañana le contaría todo, le contaría sobre su trabajo, quién era en realidad, sobre su familia… Y, sobretodo, le diría acerca de la investigación. Al diablo con Sirius y los demás. Nevra no era una asesina, su Nevra sería incapaz de hacer lo que Sirius creía que había hecho. Le contaría todo.

- Mañana –le respondió, mirándola con la misma intensidad.

- No más secretos.

Fue todo lo que dijo y él no pudo saber si se refería a sí mismo o a ella. No le prestó importancia cuando ella se movió hacia arriba de él y comenzó a besarlo. Mañana sería otro día y lo enfrentarían cuando llegara, no antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¿Exactamente qué pasó? –preguntó un rato más tarde con una taza de te frente a él, las fotos a un lado de la mesa.

Él nunca las había visto, tampoco conocía su historia. A pesar de ser los mejores amigos, Ginny y él rara vez hablaban de sus vidas amorosas; sin embargo, sólo un ciego no vería que había algo entre esos dos. En la fotografía, Ginny se encontraba acariciando constantemente al pelinegro que la acompañaba. El no se quedaba atrás, por ser la foto mágica, se podía observar cuando la giraba para darle un beso. En otra de las fotos, estaba corriendo detrás de ella, ambos en traje de baño, para alcanzarla y abrazarla. Quien no los conociera daría por hecho que eran un par de recién casados en su luna de miel.

- Por lo que entendí, un hombre se apareció en la noche con esas fotos. Pero Arthur no supo decirnos quién había sido.

- ¿Y mi tía tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando las vio?

- Supongo –le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza –Aparentemente, ese chico está casado y tiene un hijo.

Cedric no dijo nada. Sus ojos fijos en la foto. El muggle que acompaña a Ginny ahí, no podía ser mayor que ella, excepto por un par de años, a lo mucho. Si estaba casado y tenía un hijo, definitivamente había sido un error de la adolescencia. Aún así, tenía sus dudas, Ginny jamás se metería con un hombre casado.

- ¿Están seguros? –preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio, aún mirando la foto –Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.

- Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran –le dijo poniendo su taza vacía sobre la mesa –Qué hacía Ginny con un hombre casado es lo primero en la lista.

- No lo creo. No es de ese tipo de mujeres.

- No creímos que fuera el tipo de mujeres que se iba a la cama con un completo desconocido y la prueba está delante de ti –le dijo severamente –Puede ser que ella no supiera que estaba casado y tenía familia, en cuyo caso, bien merecido lo tiene por fácil.

- Baja un poco el tono, Angelina. Ginny no es nada de eso.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Especialmente a ella, de todas las personas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

- Esa niña no ha hecho otra cosa que poner por el piso el nombre de los Weasley. Y la verdad, yo no dudaría que se haya metido con ese hombre aún sabiendo que él estaba comprometido en otra parte.

- Eso es muestra de lo poco que la conoces. Jamás haría una cosa así.

- ¡Por favor, Cedric! Obviamente la vas a defender. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano y la compañía que tienes tampoco habla muy bien de ti.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Angelina?

- Que Molly tiene razón. Ginny ya era de por sí demasiado egoísta y rebelde antes de juntarse con Chang, esa sólo ha complicado las cosas. No es una sorpresa que Ginny se ande metiendo con hombres casados después de pasar tanto tiempo con tu querida novia.

Cedric nunca había maldecido su sentido del honor tanto como en ese momento. No había otra cosa en el mundo que le hubiera gustado tanto como sacar su varita y echarle un buen hechizo a Angelina. Sin embargo, inhaló aire un par de veces, para tranquilizarse. Recurrir a la violencia no resolvía nada. Además, ella era mujer y él jamás levantaría su varita en contra de una bruja, a menos que fuera en defensa propia.

Sacó un galeón del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Luego, comenzó a recoger las fotos que estaban allí, metiéndola de nuevo en el sobre. No pensaba decirle más a Angelina, no hasta que ambos estuvieran calmados. Después de todo, sus opiniones ya estaban hechas y él estaba dispuesto a defender a Ginny y a Cho ante todos. Justo cuando se levantó del asiento, Fred y George se acercaron.

En su rostro no se podía ver más cansancio. Sus ojos apenas reflejaban esa mezcla de tristeza, coraje y confusión que se podía ver en los demás.

- Vamos a Hogwarts –le dijo Fred a su esposa, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

- Ginny tiene que estar ahí –continúo George.

- Independientemente de lo que pasó…

- O de si en realidad fue su culpa…

- Es su deber como hija.

Angelina asintió con la cabeza y se acercó aún más a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla –Aquí los esperamos.

- Iré con ustedes –intervino Cedric metiendo el sobre con las fotos en su chaqueta.

- No hace falta –dijo George.

- Bill y Ron se ofrecieron a ir.

- Insisto –respondió firmemente.

En otras ocasiones, no estaba seguro de que sólo uno de ellos habría ido a buscar a Ginny a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ésta no era una situación simple, y la pobre bruja no tenía idea de lo que la esperaba. El hecho de que sus cuatro hermanos se hubiesen ofrecido a irla a buscar le dejo en claro al futuro auror que, nuevamente, se habían convertido en jueces y jurado sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de defenderse.

- Como quieras.

- Ya hablé con la profesora McGonagall –dijo Hermione cuando los tres se acercaron, sus ojos aún rojos del llanto –Los estás esperando en su oficina. De ahí van a ir al cuarto de Ginny –los cinco magos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la chimenea pública –Chicos –llamó detrás de ellos –creo que deberían de avisarle también a Neville.

- ¿A Neville? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Cedric sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Tiene el derecho de saber con qué clase de mujer se va a casar.

Cedric suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. La mirada en los ojos de Hermione había sido la misma que había visto, minutos antes, en Angelina. Lo que había pensado cuando le dijeron que iban a buscar a Ginny era correcto: su amiga no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius entró en su cuarto y fue directo al baño. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Durante sus años como cazafortunas había hecho casi de todo; lo único que separaba su trabajo con el de un simple mercenario era que jamás había aceptado ningún tipo de trabajo que requiriese de matar a alguien. Jamás. Claro, como todo en la vida, habían tenido accidentes. Pero había sido eso, puros accidentes. Jamás había tomado la vida de alguien por la fuerza. Hasta hoy.

Él no había deseado que las cosas llegaran al punto en que lo hicieron. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había muerto o no, pero tampoco espero a averiguar. En el momento en que la vio tocar el suelo…

Quería pretender que no le afectaba. Que estaba haciendo lo necesario para defender a su familia, para evitar otra desgracia. Qué irónico que en su búsqueda lo único que ocasionó era…

No había nada qué hacer. Tarde o temprano lo sabría y tarde o temprano habría muerto. Lo importante es que el trabajo estaba hecho, o, al menos estaba terminando. No podía dejar que la culpa lo detuviese ahora; aún no era tarde para salvar a su familia, para evitar que su ahijado sufriera el mismo final que James.

Un poco más y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Llenó el lavamanos de agua mientras continuaba convenciéndose de que había actuado de la mejor manera, peleando con la culpa y los demonios que había estado ignorando desde hacía 17 años.

Se lavó la cara y se quitó la camisa. Podía ver su imagen en el espejo, estaba pálido. Por primera vez dio gracias a Dios de la hora. Lo último que soportaría sería que alguien hiciese algún tipo de comentario; no, cuando más lejos estuviera de todos, mejor. Pero su alivio fue corto. Al salir del baño, se encontró con alguien esperándolo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de mala manera.

Tonks había estado sentada en la esquina de la ventana. Era obvio que llevaba tiempo ahí, el hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada mostraba que, lo que había en su mente, le pesaba.

- Te estaba esperando.

Nunca le había parecido menos una mujer y más una niña asustada como en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban brillando de una manera poco usual y estaba seguro de que había lágrimas ahí -¿Para qué?

- Quiero que regresemos a Londres.

La miró sin decirle nada. Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido y en su rostro estaba la clara sorpresa ante la petición que le había hecho. Después de unos minutos, cuando su cerebro estaba procesando aquello, habló:

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que regresemos.

- Aún no terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

- No importa.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Fuimos contratados!

- Sé perfectamente lo que hacemos aquí –lo interrumpió acercándose a él –Pero fue un error. Escucha, no hemos conseguido enterarnos de nada. Devuelve la lista al profesor Dumbledore; júrale que jamás vamos a decirle a nadie los integrantes de ella. Dile que se consiga a otra persona para el trabajo. Y a un verdadero profesor de Defensa… Vámonos.

- Tonks, ¿qué te pasa? Jamás has sido de las personas que se echan para atrás. Ya dimos nuestra palabra, de aquí no nos vamos hasta que encontremos al espía.

- No, no podemos quedarnos aquí –le gritó. Esta vez, la desesperación clara en su voz y en su porte.

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No es momento para que te pongas histérica. Ya dije que nos quedamos y nos quedamos.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta maldita misión, este maldito castillo, nos está destruyendo?

- No sé de que hablas.

- Tú y Harry jamás habían peleado. Ahora apenas si pueden estar en el mismo cuarto antes de que uno termine gritando y el otro azotando la puerta.

- Es la edad –justificó.

- No lo es y lo sabes. ¿Qué hay de Remus? ¿De lo que pasó hoy? Sirius, por favor. Nuestra familia se está derrumbando. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿Qué no te importa?

- Por supuesto que me importa –le gritó. Por primera vez en la noche dejó caer su máscara de indiferencia, mostrando que estaba tan asustado como Tonks de perder a la familia que habían construido –Pero, ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer?

- Vamonos –repitió.

- Eso quisiera pero no podemos. Dimos nuestra palabra.

- ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Al diablo con Dumbledore! –volvió a gritar. Sus manos cerrándose en unos puños –Ésta no es nuestra guerra. Déjalo resolver sus problemas como pueda que nosotros tenemos los nuestros. Vamonos de aquí, Sirius –suplicó, las lagrimas cayendo al fin.

Sirius se acercó para tomarla en sus brazos, para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, un ruido en el pasillo lo hizo cambiar de dirección. Le hizo señas a Tonks, llevándose un dedo a sus labios, para que no dijera nada. Lo más suave que pudo, abrió la puerta, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver sin delatarse con quien estuviera afuera.

Vio y escuchó en silencio. Tonks, adentro del cuarto, no podía distinguir lo que las voces estaban diciendo. Finalmente, Sirius volvió a donde estaba ella; en sus ojos había un brillo astuto.

- Nos vamos de regreso a Londres –anunció luego de un minuto, al mismo tiempo que se acercó a Tonks. Puso ambos brazos en sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos –Primero, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ni siquiera intento sonreírles, la situación no estaba paras eso. Asintió en forma de bienvenida y salió detrás de su escritorio, dirigiéndose a la salida de su oficina –Espero que no sea mucho problema, profesora –le dijo Bill yendo a la cabeza del grupo –Agradecemos su cooperación.

- No se preocupen, éstas osas pasan. Espero que Molly se recupere pronto.

- Nosotros también.

Los seis hicieron su camino a la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio; ya fuera porque estaban cansados o por la situación en la que se encontraba su madre. Ninguno tenía el ánimo de crear una conversación.

Llegaron antes de lo esperado. La dama gorda estaba durmiendo así que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que aclarar su garganta varias veces antes de despertarla –_Fortescue_ –el retrató se abrió –Espérenme aquí, voy a buscar a su hermana.

Una vez la profesora subió las escaleras y salió del alcance de su vista, los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la sala común. Cuatro de ellos en silencio, recordando los días que pasaron ahí; uno de ellos viéndola por primera vez, Cedric se sentía cada vez más incómodo así que dio gracias en el momento en que McGonagall bajo. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de la mujer no mostraba nada bueno.

- La señorita Weasley no está en su cama –sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ellos, salió de allí. Los Weasley y Cedric la siguieron. Una vez se cerró el retrato, miró a su ocupante -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a la señorita Weasley?

- Mmm… ¿Ginny? –preguntó pensativa, como si estuviese pensando duramente –Hace como dos horas y media o tres.

- ¿Iba de entrada o de salida? –los labios de la profesora McGonagall estaban tan apretados que era sorprendente que pudiese hablar.

- De salida, por supuesto. Se veía muy mal… Muy mal, en serio –era obvio para todos que la dama gorda estaba disfrutando de ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Cómo que se veía mal? –preguntó Cedric.

- Bueno, en primera, sólo andaba con una bata, bastante indecente, si me preguntan. Una niña de familia no debería…

- Leonela –advirtió McGonagall.

- Sí, claro. Bueno, el hecho es que iba temblando. Estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto morir a alguien. Pobrecita, parecía una niña pérdida.

- ¿Sabes a dónde fue? –preguntó Bill.

- No lo oyeron de mí… -comenzó a decir luego de unos minutos de silencio –Pero mi amiga Vi, que está saliendo con el señor Cadogan vino a contarme de su cita y de paso me comentó que vio a la señorita Weasley entrar al ala que pertenece a los profesores.

- De seguro está con Cho –dijo Cedric. Por su tono de voz, se podía escuchar el alivio.

- O con Neville –sugirió Ron.

Bill y Cedric lo miraron de la misma manera, ambos estaban convencidos de que Ginny no se encontraba con su prometido; los gemelos, aún con sus dudas, estaban dispuestos a revisar.

- Espero que esté equivocado, señor Weasley –le dijo la profesora McGonagall, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar rumbo al ala de profesores, ignorando a la señora Gorda y las protestas de ésta ya que se habían marchado sin que le diese las gracias –Aunque se accedió a que el señor Longbottom y su hermana pudiesen seguir su noviazgo, se les explicó claramente que si se encontraban en una situación como la que acaba de sugerir, él sería amonestado y ella expulsada.

Ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna. El camino hacia el ala de los profesores les parecía una eternidad.

No querían pensar en lo peor así que optaron por ir directo al cuarto de Cho. Ésta tardó varios minutos en abrir y, cuando lo hizo, salió en bata, con cabello revuelto y el cansancio reflejado en el rostro. Parpadeó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, preocupada, mientras Cedric se colocaba a su lado.

- ¿Ginny está contigo? –le preguntó, esperanzado, antes de que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad.

- No, no la he visto desde ésta tarde cuando Neville la fue a buscar al campo de quidditch. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien?

- Ya veremos –fue la profesora McGonagall la que respondió. Caminó dos puertas más abajo del pasillo del dormitorio donde se encontraban. Nuevamente, tuvieron que esperar varios minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Neville salió con el pantalón de su pijama y una camisa que notaron recién se había puesto debido a que se encontraba al revés.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

- ¿La señorita Weasley está contigo? –le preguntó severamente por que si Neville tenía intención de mentirle, al ver su rostro lo pensaría mejor.

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien?

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? –le preguntó Bill.

- A eso de las 9 y media, la dejé enfrente de la sala común.

La profesora dejo de verse molesta para reflejar preocupación. Las únicas ideas acerca de dónde podía encontrarse la pelirroja, habían resultado ser erróneas. Ahora, no tenían idea de dónde buscar.

- Cedric, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Miró los ojos negros de su novia. Estos reflejaban la misma preocupación y confusión que los de él. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella a solas, preguntarle qué sabía de las fotos que aún estaban en su chaqueta.

Pero, por el momento, Ginny era más importante.

- No lo sabemos –fue lo único que dijo.

- Nosotros sí.

Todos miraron a los gemelos. Tenían un pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos. El hecho de que habían llegado al castillo con las manos vacías, les hizo saber a todos que lo acababan de encontrar -¿Dónde está? –preguntó Bill.

Ambos se miraron antes de que Fred señalara un cuarto, unas puertas antes de las de Cho. Se movieron como uno hacia éste. Ahí, había una pequeña placa que decía: _James Evans. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pocos eran los que lograban conocer realmente a Albus Dumbledore. También, eran pocos los que lograban darse cuenta de todos los trucos que el hombre guardaba debajo de la manga. Algunos de estos los había inventado él y otros los había adquirido con el paso de los años. Durante su tiempo como profesor de Transfiguración había aprendido a jamás subestimar a sus estudiantes. Cuando se convirtió en director, siguió creyendo lo mismo; a diferencia de sus antecesores, estaba dispuesto a aprender de sus alumnos y usar sus trucos y técnicas de ser necesario.

Veinte años atrás se había encontrado con un grupo de estudiantes bastante prometedor; estudiantes que aprovechaban más su tiempo en bromas que en otras áreas más constructivas. Aún así, eran brillantes. Tan brillantes que un día encontró un mapa que ellos solían tener. No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir cómo funcionaba y creó una copia para sí mismo.

Tenía que confesar –y lo hacía sin remordimiento alguno- que robar (mejor dicho, tomar prestada) esa idea le había ayudado a manejar la escuela de una manera más fácil. Hasta aquél día, muchas personas se preguntaban cómo podía saber tantas cosas, especialmente quién hacía qué en un castillo tan grande. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a creer que había recibido ayuda –inconciente, sí, pero ayuda de todos modos- de un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año?

Sin embargo, en ese momento, se encontraba viendo con horror y fascinación lo que estaba pasando en el ala de los profesores. Aquella noche sólo había sacado el mapa con la intención de vigilar el castillo como siempre lo hacía; sin embargo, cuando vio el nombre de _Ginevra Weasley_ moverse al cuarto donde uno de sus "profesores" dormía, no pudo dejar el mapa. Cuando el mote de _Harry Potter_ se unió al de ella, convirtiéndose en uno solo, estaba seguro de que moriría de un ataque al corazón allí mismo. Años trabajando con el mapa le había dejado en claro qué pasaba cuando los nombres se convertían en uno. Las cosas sólo se habían vuelto peores desde ahí. Después de pensar que la situación no podía caer más, el retrato de Dilys Derwent le anunció que había visto a la familia Weasley llegar de San Mungo.

Las sospechas que había comenzado a tener desde que Sirius fue a verlo durante el día sólo lograron incrementarse. No pudo dejar a un lado el presentimiento de que una cosa estaba ligada con la otra. El hecho de que Ginny estuviese con Harry sólo complicaba más la situación.No había forma de que pudiese saber que tipo de relación había entre ellos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que todo se echara a perder.Al ver el mapa comprendió que no había mucho que pudiese hacer. El mayor problema estaba en el hecho de que estaban a un paso de descubrir a Ginny. O, mejor dicho, a Harry. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Colocó el mapa sobre el escritorio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros. El único pensamiento que tenía era que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A Bill no le costó mucho romper los encantamientos que caían sobre la puerta y que lo separaban de su hermana. La expresión de coraje en el rostro de los gemelos fue suficiente para no perder el tiempo.

Cho sujetaba la mano de Cedric con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque Ginny no lo había confirmado, tampoco había desmentido sus sospechas sobre la verdadera identidad de James; por el momento no había nada que pudiese hacer por su amiga, lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de la misma forma todos entraron al cuarto. La luz de las varitas iluminaba la habitación. Lo primero que notaron fue la ropa tirada en el suelo: unos boxers negros que debían de pertenecer a él y una bata blanca que sólo podía pertenecer a su hermana.

Cedric cerró sus ojos, horrorizado ante la imagen que se encontraba en la cama. El chico que reconocía como el de las fotos se encontraba encima de Ginny. Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –gritó McGonagall finalmente a Harry. Ella lo conocía con la forma de James Evans y, sin el hechizo de glamour no podía reconocerlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras él se alejaba de Ginny y la tapaba para que nadie la viera desnuda –¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó una voz en la esquina.

Ginny miró a Neville, quien temblaba del coraje. Ella continuó callada.

- ¿No piensan hablar? –les gritó Ron -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Neville? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a nuestra familia? ¿Sabes que mamá está en el hospital por tu culpa?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué pasó?

- Obviamente esta muriendo por la vergüenza de tenerte como hija. ¿Cómo pensaste que iba a reaccionar cuadno se diera cuenta de que andas comportándote como una prostituta? Metiéndote con hombres casados sin pensar en su familia o en el hecho de que estás comprometida.

- ¿Hombres casados? ¿De qué hablas? –le gritó mientras abrazaba la sábana a su pecho.

Bill se acercó y le dio una foto. Ella la tomó en sus manos y la miró sin poder decir nada; era una foto en blanco y negro, Harry estaba ahí, una mujer hermosa a su lado y un niño en sus brazos. Miró a Harry y le pasó la foto, sus ojos llenos de furia.

- ¿Qué es esto, Harry?

Él tomó la foto y la miró sin comprender lo que veía por unos minutos. Luego, miró a Ginny

–Nevra, te puedo explicar. No es lo que crees.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿_No es lo que crees_?

- Nevra, por favor, tienes que creerme. Te puedo explicar. No es lo que parece, te lo juro.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Quería creerle. Todos parecían haber desaparecido de la habitación mientras esperaba por la explicación del chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hablar, otra figura entró en la habitación

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Su voz era dulce pero se oía confundida. Todos la miraron de inmediato. Era una mujer pelirroja, de ojos marrones y de aproximadamente diecinueve años. Se veía más alta de lo que Ginny era y un poco más delgada. Miró alrededor del cuarto y puso una pequeña maleta en el suelo; cuando sus ojos cayeron en Harry, luego en Ginny, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –le dijo en un tono herido.

Harry no dijo nada y eso fue suficiente par que Ginny se levantara de la cama. Soltó la sábana, olvidando que estaba completamente desnuda, y abofeteó a Harry. Era la misma mujer de la foto.

Cedric se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre ella, abrazándola miró a Cho –Préstale algo de ropa, vamos a San Mungo.

Nadie dijo nada mientras las dos salían del cuarto. Cedric miró a Harry quien parecía estar en shock; ninguno sabía si por la aparición de aquella mujer o por la bofetada que la pelirroja le había dado. Sin esperar explicación, se acercó a él y lo golpeó –Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a Ginny, ¿entendido?

Cedric salió de la habitación con rumbo a donde estaban su novia y la mujer que veía como una hermana. No espero a ninguno de los Weasley quienes, seguramente, deseaban tener su propia revancha. Lastimar al hombre que había herido a Ginny.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos logró dar más de dos pasos antes de que Albus Dumbledore los detuviera –Por favor, permítanme un momento con el señor Potter –dijo entrando de lleno en el cuarto, viendo a todos los presentes. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando cayeron sobre la pelirroja y luego en algo de remordimiento al ver al joven en la cama, aún desnudo –Esto es un asunto de la Orden.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa negra con el slogan de _The Weird Sisters_. Cho estaba tratando de arreglar su cabello pero Ginny parecía no darse cuenta. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos y sus manos estaban temblando. La furia, el coraje, estaban presentes dentro de ella. Estaba herida pero, lo que más sentía, era su traición.

Cho hizo un gesto de negación y tristeza al momento en que Cedric entrara en la habitación. Ella también se había cambiado la ropa de dormir por unos jeans y una blusa azul.

Miró a su novio, mordiendo su labio inferior, y continuó su trabajo en el cabello de su amiga. Luego de ponerlo en una cola de caballo, soltó el cepillo sobre la mesita y fue hacia donde estaba Cedric -¿Cómo esta? –le susurró al momento de abrazarla.

- Nunca la había visto así. Trato de hablarle pero es como si no me escuchara. Nunca se ha parecido más a Luna Lovegood como en éste momento –le dijo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro –Y sus ojos, Cedric, no me gusta la mirada que hay en ellos. Es como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

- Va a estar bien –dijo con una seguridad que no sentía –De eso nos vamos a encargar nosotros –besó su cuello y se alejó un poco –prepara todo para ir al hospital. Voy a hablar con ella.

Ella asintió y él caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga. Tal como se lo había descrito su novia, Cedric sólo la había visto de esa forma una vez. La culpa de lo que había pasado años atrás volvió a caer sobre él y, al mismo tiempo, entendió lo que esto significaba para ella. Se arrodilló frente a la bruja y tomó sus manos entre las de él, trayéndolas hacia él y poniendo su mejilla en ellas –Ginny.

Ella movió su cabeza con lentitud, como si ese simple movimiento le costara. Intentó sonreírle pero los músculos de su cara no lograron crear movimiento. Sacó sus manos de donde estaban y acarició el rostro de su amigo –Vamos a ir al hospital –le dijo suavemente. Ella negó con la cabeza -¿no quieres ver a tu mamá? –negación de nuevo -¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Lejos.

- No puedes huir de esto. Tarde o temprano tienes que afrontarlo.

Asintió. Tarde o temprano tendría que encarar la traición de Harry, el hecho de que su madre estaba a punto de morir –de nuevo- por su culpa, a sus hermanos, a Neville. A la profesora McGonagall y, posiblemente, al director.

Pero eso sería después. Por el momento, lo único que deseaba era escapar.

De alguna manera logró transmitir eso a Cedric. Él se levantó del piso y la abrazó fuertemente, ella hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la seguridad de los de él –Mañana –le prometió. Sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al recordar que horas antes le había prometido lo mismo a Harry. Sintió su corazón romperse más, si eso era posible.

Pero no había lágrimas en sus ojos. No tenía más lágrimas para llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry se puso una camisa y volteó para mirar los aún presentes en su habitación. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ahí, al igual que Sirius y Tonks quien ya había vuelto a su apariencia normal. En algún momento mientras se vestía, Remus había aparecido.

- Harry… –llamó Tonks. Se encontraba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban rojos y había evitado mirar a Harry hasta ese momento.

Él sólo le dio una dura mirada antes de hablarle: -¿Por qué?

- Yo… Yo… -tragó un poco de saliva antes de devolverle la mirada –Hice lo que tenía que hacer para ponerle un final a ésta estupidez.

- ¿Qué estupidez? ¿Y qué te da derecho a jugar de la forma en que lo hiciste con la memoria de mi madre? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza y la puso sobre sus rodillas. Una vez su rostro salió de la vista de los demás, comenzó a llorar. Harry la ignoró, decidiendo confrontar a su padrino -¿Por qué?

Sirius lo miró de igual forma, duramente. Aún así, Harry pudo ver el remordimiento y la culpa en los ojos de su padrino; sin embargo, ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro

–Profesor Dumbledore –interrumpió Remus –creo que lo mejor será que nos deje resolver esto, solos.

- Me temo que ésta vez no va a ser posible –le dijo al hombre lobo, sus ojos mirando a Harry –Me temo que llegó el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez y por todas.

- No hay nada que aclarar –saltó Sirius, mirando al anciano de una manera intimidante –Y, si lo hubiera, no es su problema.

- Me temo que lo es. Especialmente ahora. Estoy conciente de tus actividades esta noche, Sirius.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Harry -¿De qué esta hablando?

- De nada –respondió ferozmente –Esta tontería termina aquí. Recoge tus cosas, Harry, nos vamos de regreso a Londres. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible –intervino Dumbledore –Los contraté para hacer un trabajo. Hay un contrato mágico de por medio.

- Estoy conciente de eso, pero el contrato establece que podemos dejar la misión cuando queramos.

- Tendrían que pagar…

- Vamos a pagar, no se preocupe –le interrumpió Sirius –Estoy conciente de lo que el contrato dice y lo que nos permite hacer; así que, si no le importa, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

- No –dijo Harry.

- ¿No?

- No iré a ninguna parte hasta que me expliquen qué está pasando –dijo con seriedad –Hasta que me digas por qué de repente estamos dejando esto a la mitad y, sobretodo, qué se refería Dumbledore con tus _actividades_.

- Ese no es tu asunto.

- Sirius –le dijo en un tono autoritario que su padrino no había escuchado en diecisiete años –No soy un niño. No puedes mandarme como se te de la gana, estoy esperando una explicación.

- No hay nada que explicar –le dijo viéndose más inseguro. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo detrás de Harry, no en él.

- Pues creo que sí. Lo primero que deberías explicarme es cómo aquél hombre obtuvo una fotografía de mis padres conmigo, por cierto, bastante conveniente que estuviera en blanco y negro. Digo, todo el mundo ha dicho que mi padre y yo somos idénticos, salvo los ojos. Y eso no se puede ver en la foto –hizo una pausa –también podríamos hablar de la interpretación de Tonks como mi madre, haciendo una escena de novia herida. ¿Quieres que le siga?

- Harry, basta –le dijo Remus acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro –Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de regreso a casa. Te prometo que ahí responderemos tus preguntas.

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos. Finalmente, asintió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, le tomó sólo un par de minutos gracias a la ayuda de su varita; ninguno de los presentes ocultó su sorpresa al verlo empacar la ropa tirada de Ginny. Una vez sus cosas estuvieron listas, se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Me temo que no puedo dejarlos salir de aquí.

Harry volteó a ver a Dumbledore. Tenía aún la mano sobre su hombro, la otra sujetaba la varita. La incredulidad en el rostro del chico era obvia; la situación se estaba tornando cada vez más confusa.

- ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando? –le preguntó, molesto.

- No puedes salir de aquí con tanta facilidad –le respondió, ejerciendo presión en el hombro –Me temo que estoy preparado para retenerte aquí de la manera que sea necesaria.

- Suéltalo de inmediato.

Harry no pudo distinguir de quién era la voz. Pudo ser de Sirius o de Remus, en ese momento no estaba seguro. Pero, antes de poder reaccionar, Dumbledore tenía tres varitas que lo apuntaban.

- Esperen un momento. Tranquilícense –le pareció ridículo ser él quien intentara mantener la calma cuando, en otra situación, hubiera sido el primero en recurrir a su varita. Sin embargo, estaba en medio y eso no le gustaba –Hablando se entiende la gente –continuó.- Dumbledore, si esto es por la lista, los cuatro prometemos no revelar esta información a nadie. Lamento que no encontráramos al espía…

- No seas ingenuo, Harry –le dijo Remus un tanto molesto, sus ojos fijados en Dumbledore –Nunca hubo ningún espía ¿no es cierto, viejo? Todo esto fue un plan para tener a Harry cerca ¿no? Y con lo idiota que somos, caímos.

Harry no pudo escuchar más. Después de que las palabras de Remus se registraran y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, se volteó y con un solo movimiento salió de las garras de Dumbledore y tomó su varita. El hechizo salió de sus labios sin darle tiempo a su oponente de reaccionar.

Lo último que vio Dumbledore antes de caer al suelo, fueron los ojos verdes de Harry tornarse rojos de furia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cho salió del cuarto que normalmente ocupaba su novio y que, en ese momento, era habitado por su amiga. Caminó hasta la cocina donde estaba Cedric preparando algo de comer para los dos -¿Cómo está? –preguntó, la espalda hacia ella mientras trabajaba en la estufa.

- No sé ni cómo explicar el estado en el que se encuentra, era como si estuviese desconectada del mundo –dijo con un dejo de tristeza –se tomó una poción para dormir –hizo una pausa –Esperé a que llorara, que dejara salir lo que estaba sintiendo pero nada. No lloró y eso me preocupa.

- Ella no es de llorar.

- Lo ha hecho varias veces, Cedric.

- Sólo recuerdo una vez en los últimos cinco años.

- Oh.

- Déjala dormir. Ya veremos qué hacemos después.

- Estas muy tranquilo, como si algo así ya hubiera pasado.

- Te dije que había más historia detrás de ella, Cho.

- ¿Por qué no me ha contado nada? Sé que tuvo que ver con lo que pasó en mi tercer año, con todo ese enredo de la cámara de secretos.

- ¿No has tratado de hablar con ella sobre eso?

- Una sola vez. Pero no me dijo nada.

- Tampoco hablas con ella acerca de lo que te pasó –le dijo poniendo un plato con huevos revueltos y un vaso con jugo enfrente de ella –No es que no confíe en ti, sólo no habla con nadie sobre lo que pasó.

- Nadie habla del asunto, Cedric –dijo exasperada.

- Ese es el problema –dijo poniendo un plato para él y sentándose a su lado –Después de que mi tía salió del hospital, todos estuvieron bien pretendiendo que no había sucedido.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –le preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y comenzaba a jugar con su comida.

- Estar ahí para ella, eso fue lo que la ayudó en el pasado. Se recuperó una vez y lo hará de nuevo, lo importante es estar aquí ahora que nos necesita.

Cho asintió y puso una mano sobre la de él. Por una razón, que estaba segura nada tenía que ver con Ginny y con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hey, ¿qué pasó?

- Cedric, sé que no lo digo mucho pero, te amo.

Él sonrió de una manera que podría poner rápidamente a latir el corazón de una chica. Se acercó a ella, la levantó de la mesa y se acercó, besándola suavemente, tratando de transmitirle, mediante ese beso, sus sentimientos.

- Te amo –le susurró al oído, abrazándola fuertemente. Cho no pudo ver cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bill, Fred, George, Ron y Neville llegaron al hospital y rápidamente se dirigieron a donde sus respectivas esposas los estaban esperando. Neville, en cambio, se sentó al lado de Arthur y comenzaron a hablar precipitadamente.

Fleur tomó una mano de Bill y recostó su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Cómo salió todo?

- ¿Hay una palabra más fuerte que fiasco?

- ¿Uh?

- Estaba con él.

- ¿El de las fotos? –preguntó, moviendo su cabeza hacia delante, para poder ver su rostro. Él asintió -¿Qué no era muggle?

- Es todo un enredo. Estaba en un cuarto en Hogwarts, supuestamente de James Evans, el profesor de Defensa. Pero McGonagall no lo reconoció cuando entramos a la habitación… Ellos… estaban…

- ¿Juntos?

- Fleur, ellos estaban…

- ¿Haciendo el amor? –adivinó por el sonrojo de su marido. Él asintió –No es una niña y ya sabíamos que se había acostado con él. La verdad, no lo pensé de ella; no estoy en contra de una aventura pero, con un hombre casado…

- No lo sabía.

- ¿Qué?

Bill suspiró y se pasó una mano por su rostro. Estaba cansado – Yo le di la foto de su familia. Fleur, si hubieras visto su cara… Y cuando la esposa llegó.

- ¿La esposa llegó? Pobre Ginny.

- Incluso había un parecido ente ellas. Ambas tenían cabello rojo y ojos marrones.

Fleur negó con la cabeza, luego miró a su esposo -¿Dónde está ahora?

- En casa de Cedric.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- No lo sé. El resto de los chicos le echan la culpa y yo estaba con ellos hasta que la vi de aquella forma… No sé qué hacer, Fleur. Dime qué hago.

- Sigue tu corazón, amor.

- Temía que me respondieras eso.

Fleur le sonrió antes de volver a poner su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Desde ahí, le dijo que la condición que su madre se encontraba estable.

- Gracias a Dios.

- ¿Bill?

- ¿Si?

- ¿El verdadero nombre de ese chico es James Evans?

- No, no lo creo. Dumbledore lo llamó Potter. Harry Potter creo que es su verdadero nombre.

Fleur volvió a retirar su cabeza del hombro de su esposo; esta vez, en señal de sorpresa. Su boca entreabiertas y sus ojos enormes

-Fleur, ¿lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?

Asintió. Se alejó un poco de su esposo y se movió a la silla donde estaba su bolsa, tomándola con la mano, regresó hacia donde estaba él –Harry Potter no está casado ni tiene un hijo –le dijo, segura.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ha hecho trabajos para mi padre. ¿Te acuerdas de ese verano, cuando fui a Francia por unas semanas a ver a mi hermana?

- Sí.

- Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. ¿Cómo no lo reconocí antes? –se preguntó para ella en voz alta –No importa, hay algo raro en esto y vamos a averiguarlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A ver a Ginny. Si conozco a Harry como creo que lo hago, Ginny no es una mera conquista y es importante que ella sepa la verdad.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del hospital sin siquiera despedirse del resto de la familia. Bill la siguió

–Fleur, ¿qué tipo de trabajos hacia para tu padre? ¿En qué trabaja?

- Es complicado –le respondió sacando su varita, preparándose para desaparecer –Harry es un caza fortunas, Bill.

Bill se quedó mirando el lugar donde su esposa había estado parada unos segundos antes. Sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza; obviamente, su hermana no podía haber caído por el tipo de chico sencillo. No, tenía que haberse enamorado de un caza fortunas.

Por alguna razón, esa información no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

- Un caza fortunas, Ginny, ¡Un caza fortunas! –gritó para sí, desesperado. Después, desapareció tras su esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cedric hizo su camino fuera del colegio. Le había costado mucho pero, al final, había logrado a sus superiores de que lo dejaran libre un par de días; les dijo que tenía una emergencia familia. Además, su aspecto ayudo. Después de todo, habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que había dormido.

Si se salía con la suya por segunda vez, podría regresar a su apartamento y dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. O, al menos, hasta que Cho intentara cocinar algo y quemara su cocina, en cuyo caso, no tendría más remedio que despertar.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Ginny debería despertar pronto por lo que decidió detenerse a comprar algunas cosas para comer antes de llegar al departamento. Después de comprar los viveres, se apareció directamente a su departamento.

Tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Cogió unas sábanas del closet y una almohada y se dirigió a la sala; con Ginny durmiendo en su cuarto y Cho en el de visitas, no tenía opciones para él. Apenas se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se levantó y abrió la puerta:

- Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarte.

Cedric miró a su visitante durante unos momentos, sin poder comprender.

- Esto es cada vez peor –murmuró una vez que su cerebro registró el hecho de que en la puerta estuviera parado nadie más que Draco Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**a/n**: Alguien me pregunto una vez que como pude escribir una historia en la que Ginny y Cho son las mejores amigas cuando en Canon no se soportan. Simple, es la misma formula para escribir una historia donde Harry y Draco son inseparables.

Estas dos chicas son tan parecidas y tienen tantas cosas en comun y a la misma vez son tan diferentes, que la unica forma de canalisarse a si mismas es con una enemistad epica o siendo las mejores amigas. Este fic explora la ultima, aunque la primera es la real y mas interesante.

El punto mas importante es que esta historia es Another Universe. So no importa lo que escriba ya esta explicado y excusado de Canon. Jaja!

Como se pudieron dar cuentas esta capitulo ya vino corregido! Eso se lo debemos a una gran persona: moony lovegood . Ella no solo corrigio los horrores ortograficos. Si no tambien uno que otro disparate que habia escrito. Asi que no olviden darle las gracias.

Yo se que muchos de ustedes andan un poco molestos por la tardanza. Pero lo crean o no, entre en la universidad! (wooho! Felicitenme por favor!) y pues la verdad es que eso toma mucho de mi tiempo. Estoy tratando de conseguir un departamento serca de la institucion para el manejo del mismo. Si lo ago, tendre mas tiempo disponible. Lo que significa updates mas rapidos. Asi que rezen que consiga un depa a buen precio y en buen estado.

Pero bueno vamos ahora a lo mas importante. Sus reviews!

Sirenita: Neville es el personaje que mas alejado de Canon vas a encontrar aqui. Pero si estas correcta hay una razon, que no es amor, por la que se quiere casar con Ginny. Pero ya eso se vera pronto. En cuanto al espia, ¿Que te parecio? Hay que ver que Dumbledor se las trae. Gracias por sacar de tu tiempo no solo para leer si no tambien para dejarme un mensaje. Eso significa el mundo.

Ale Snape Li : Tom es una de mis personajes favoritos. Pero no. El no tuvo contacto con Ginny. Si no mas bien fue su diario. Eso al menos se quedo como Canon. De haber sido en carne y hueso, te aseguro que ella no hubiera sobrevivido. De hecho el ritual de magia negra en el que encontraron a Ginny era para convertir la memoria en el diario en alguien vivo nuevamente.

El anillo de Ginny va a dar mucho de que hablar. Cedric ya tiene el informe en sus manos, sin embargo es muy posible que la informacion llegue por otra via. En ese fronte aun no voy a revelar nada. Aunque pronto todo se sabra.

¿Ginny ama a Harry? Entre ellos hay algo, cierto. ¿Pero es eso amor? Ellos van a entrar ahora en una etapa dificil para ambos. Sus bases emocionales van a ser probadas. Si es amor lo que en realidad hay entre ellos lo van a descubrir pronto. Ya veremos como sale todo.

Espero que el capitulo te aya gustado. Y sobre todo gracias por compartir tus teorias.

Un saludo muy especial para: iloveharry25; Kaito Seishiro ; cleopotter; Pamela. Y todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer y dejarme un mensaje. Ya sea aqui o en mi mail. No tienen una idea de lo que eso significa para mi.

Pero bueno ya estamos bien por hoy. Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo y sobre todo que no olviden dejarme un mensaje para saber que les parecio. Recuerden que de esto no se saca ningun tipo de ganancia (disclaimer here!), si no que es por puro entretenimiento. La unica recompensa son sus reviews!

Cuidense y hasta la proxima.

ginevrapulliza


	6. Un Poco De Historia

Disclaimer**: **_No soy la dueña de absolutamente nada. Todo pertenece a Rowling. Lástima, porque hizo un horrible trabajo en el último libro._

**Un Poco de Historia**

Le pareció oír voces. Ambas siendo masculinas, porque lo que asumió que había visita. Se quedo acostada en la cama, no queriendo salir para no interrumpir a quien fuera. Temiendo que la anduvieran buscando a ella.

Se había tomado un poción para dormir, de hecho Cho prácticamente la había forzado a tomársela, cualquiera que fuese el caso ya estaba despierta nuevamente y deseando volver a estar inconsciente.

La claridad del día no la ayudaba mucho. Al momento estaba tratando de no pensar, pero era algo imposible. Su mente iba a mil por minuto y apenas si lograba agarrar algunos de sus propios pensamientos. Por un segundo se pregunto si finalmente había llegado a su límite y su sanidad mental también la había abandonado ahora que más la necesitaba.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y luego un silencio total. El visitante se había ido y Cedric con él era lo más probable. Pero ahora que había silencio y nada en que concentrarse más que en sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama de cantazo. Con el shock que recibió la noche anterior había dejado pasar lo más importante. Había sacado completamente de su mente lo que sus hermanos le fueron a decir en primer lugar.

Su mamá estaba en el hospital. Había tenido otro ataque al corazón. Nuevamente había sido su culpa.

Paso una mano por su cabello y se voltio a ver la ventana. Se pregunto por un instante si tirarse por ella la ayudaría a lidiar con la culpa mejor o solo le traería más problemas, encima de la cuenta que tendría que pagar por romper el cristal de esta. Decidiendo que al final no valdría la pena, se levanto de la cama completamente y salió del cuarto. Ya no había ninguna razón para que ella siguiera allí cuando donde tenía que estar era en el hospital con su madre. La consecuencia de sus actos esperaba por ella.

La luz del son que entraba por la ventana se reflejo en el anillo que aun tenía en su mano. Se detuvo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el símbolo del compromiso que la ataba a un completo desconocido. Con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que al menos algo bueno había salido de todo aquello.

Era una verdadera lástima que el precio hubiera sido tan alto.

**0o0o0o0**

**- **Tu padre estará de inmediato contigo, Fleur.

La bruja le dijo mientras le dio una sonrisa. Fleur se la devolvió mientras se comenzó a menear en el suelo. Había pasado varios minutos en la misma posición esperando por su padre a que respondiera la llamada por chimenea.

Después de haber sido negada la entrada al departamento de Cedric, por el elfo domestico del mismo, decidió que debería primero corroborar sus datos, antes de hablar con Ginny. Si se daba el caso de que estuviera equivocada, mejor era saber de seguro antes de crear más problemas.

Pero ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto. La alternativa era demasiado dolorosa para su familia. Para su cuñada. La pobre tenía demasiados problemas con su familia de por si, como para añadir culpa de romper un hogar a la lista.

Fleur realmente nunca entendió cual era el verdadero problema que los Weasleys tenían para con la joven pelirroja. Bill no le había dicho mucho de lo que paso, y la mayoría de lo que sabía eran rumores o exageraciones contadas en susurros por el resto de sus cuñadas cuando ni Ginny ni sus hermanos estaban presentes. Lo único que sabía, que estaba totalmente segura era verdad, es que los problemas que Molly Weasley tenia del corazón comenzaron luego de que Ginny se viera involucrada en una horrible tragedia cuando tenía 11 años. Pero que había provocado la tragedia, era un tabú en la casa.

Mientras que ella no podía hablar por todos los demás, si podía decir que lo que paso le pesaba mucho a su esposo. El quería a su hermana, a pesar de todo lo que paso o no paso. Sin embargo, desde que ella lo conoce, el siempre hacia todo lo posible por tener menos contacto con Ginny que con el resto de la familia. Era menos expresivo cuando ella estaba presente y la miraba constantemente como esperando que una bomba de tiempo explotara. Ella hubiera mencionado y discutido el asunto, de no haber pasado más de una noche escuchándolo llorar mientras duerme por la hermana menor que dejo cuando se fue a Egipto y la bruja atormentada en la que se convirtió. Hubiera hecho algo si no hubiera visto su mirada herida cada vez que lastimaba a la adolecente de una manera predeterminada.

- Fleur, bebe. Que sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

La bruja parte Veela le dio una enorme sonrisa a su padre. La adoración en los ojos del multi-millonario mago era tan obvia como la que estaba en los ojos azul cielo de ella al mirar al que una vez fuese el hombre más importante en su vida.

- Estoy bien, papa. Dime, ¿tu como estas? ¿Cómo esta mamá?

- Yo estoy de maravilla ahora que te veo. - dijo con una sonrisa igual de impactante que la de su hija, a pesar de no tener el mismo toque mágico. Se arrodillo en el suelo beso la frente al mismo tiempo que observo detenida, pero rápidamente el rostro de su hija mayor. La única parte visible de ella a través de las llamas que no quemaban en la chimenea. - Tu mamá está más hermosa que nunca y creyéndose una nena. Pero dime, ¿hay algo que quieras hablar? ¿Algo que te este molestando?

- No papá. Solo tengo una pregunta. Te acuerdas del grupo de caza fortunas de contrataste unos años atrás, cuando Monserrate se llevo la formula en la que estabas trabajando, pero no quisiste contactar a los aurores?

- Difícil contactar a los aurores sobre una formula robada, cuando yo robe la formula primero. - Su sonrisa era orgullosa y melancólica. No sentía ni una pisca de vergüenza ante el hecho de que él fue el primero en robar la formula. Todo lo contrario. - Pero si me acuerdo de ellos. Hicieron un trabajo excelente. Razón por la cual, me he quedado como cliente permanente. Nada que esos chicos no puedan hacer.

- Papá, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

- ¿Eh? ¿Fleur, no estás en problema cierto? ¿O Bill? ¿Necesitas que los contacte?

- No, papá. No estamos en problemas. Solo contéstame por favor.

-Bueno, si estás segura que no estás en problema... La última vez que los contrate fue hacen 4 meses atrás. Claro está, espero no te moleste que me quede con los detalles de esa _situación _en particular.

- No, papá. No hay problema... Papá, por casualidad no sabes si Harry está en una relación estable.

- ¿Interesado en él? Fleur, bebe ¿debo recordarte que estas casada? ¿Que él es menor que tu por varios años? ¿Y qué Gabrielle tiene sus ojos en él?

Fleur rio.

- No, papá. No es por eso. Me llegaron unos rumores de que él estaba casado y con un hijo.

- ¿Harry? Vah, el tiene que tener 19 a lo mucho. Quizás menos. No hagas caso de esos rumores tontos. Te aseguro que si ese fuera el caso lo sabrías. Gabrielle ya nos hubiera dejado saber que su 'futuro' se fue a la basura. - ahí el suspiro un poco de tristeza - Aunque me cueste un poco aceptar que mi bebe estuviera con alguien en la profesión de Harry, me da más tristeza aun que el chico este inmune a los encantos de ella. Hubiera sido una buena adición a la familia. Es un chico tremendo.

Fleur se despidió de su padre y con un suspiro de alivio se levanto del suelo una vez concluyo la llamada. Bill la estaba mirando. La abrazo fuerte a él y espero a que ella hablara.

- Tenía razón. Harry no está casado ni tiene un hijo.

- ¿Por qué alguien mentiría de esa manera?

- Por que los quieren separados. La pregunta es: ¿Quien los quiere separados de tal forma que está dispuesto a mentir de esa manera?

Bill se alejo de ella y se paso una mano por su cabello. Sus ojos fijos en la foto de su boda que estaba sentada arriba de la chimenea.

- El que este casado o no, no cambia el hecho de que lo que ella hizo esta mal.

- Bill.

- Se acostó con un chico al que ni conocía, semanas después de haber roto con su novio de años. Después lo volvió hacer, aun estando comprometida con otro. ¿Que da a decir eso de ella? - su tono era molesto.

- ¿Que está enamorada? Bill, tú no puedes juzgarla por

- Tú no eres quien para decirme el que puedo o no puedo hacer acerca de mi hermana. - la interrumpió en un tono molesto - El caso aquí está en que una vez más sus acciones casi nos cuesta a nuestra madre. Su egoísmo.

- Bill.

- Eso es su culpa, ¿no lo ves? Si continua asi va a terminar matandola. ¿Y que se supone vamos hacer entonces? Es hora de ponerle un alto. Esta vez es su culpa y de nadie más.

- ¿Esta vez? ¿Es que la vez pasada, aquello que causo que todos ustedes la odien y la amen con la misma intensidad, no fue culpa de ella?

- ¡NO! - le grito - Tú no estabas ahí, Fleur. Tú no sabes lo que paso. Lo que hizo. - continuó gritando mientras caminaba sin rumbo en la habitación. Sus manos cerrándose y abriéndose en puños. Su rostro tornándose un tono rojo violento.

- Entonces dímelo. Cuéntame que ocurrió 6 años atrás. - le replico ella pasando su voz a través de los dientes. No quería perder su cordura. Una Veela molesta no era algo bonito.

- Es su culpa. Mamá casi muere por culpa de ella. Por su estupidez. Ella es la que ocasiono todo. Gente murió por culpa de ella. Gente inocente. _Ella _casi muere. - sus piernas le fallaron en ese momento y cayó en suelo. Cubrió su rostro mientras la agonía del pasado estaba otra vez sobre él. Llorando sin lágrimas. Desesperado nuevamente. - Ella estaba sola. - logro pasar mientras peleaba por aire. - Todos nosotros nos preocupamos por nuestras vidas. La ignoramos. Ellos en Hogwarts, no queriendo compartir sus amigos, su tiempo. Yo ignore sus cartas. Más pendiente a las tumbas que iba a entrar durante el día y a que bruja iba a seducir durante la noche. - las lagrimas se arrimaron a sus ojos pero no salieron. Fue entonces que Fleur entendió, que él nunca culpo a Ginny de lo que paso. Se culpaba así mismo. - Ella era una niña. Solo una bebé. Su primer año en Hogwarts. ¡Dios! Debí estar ahí. Se lo había prometido. Se lo prometí... no le cumplí. No le cumplí.

Fleur se arrodillo en el suelo y puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposo. Nunca lo había visto perder el control de esa manera y la escena nada mas la estaba lastimando de una forma que jamás había pensado. Le dolía verlo en dolor.

- O Dios, Fleur. ¿Qué he hecho? Mi hermana... Mi bebé.

- Sush. Todo va a estar bien Bill. Ginny va a estar bien.

Ante esas palabras se termino de desplomar al suelo. Su rostro pegado al estomago de ella. Sus brazos aguantándola, asustado de que ella fuera a desaparecer. Le dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

**0o0o0o0**

El silencio los había seguido desde Hogwarts. La forma tan rápida en la que huyeron del castillo, luego de que Harry lograra zafarse de Dumbledore, no les había permitido hablar. Más una vez se aparecieron de Hogsmeade a su casa y cuartel en Londres, no tenían idea de cómo comenzar una conversación que llevaba por lo menos 17 años pendiente.

Cada uno de ellos estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno se atrevía ni a hablar ni a moverse. A pesar de que solo dos sabían exactamente lo que iba a pasar, el resto estaba seguro que nada iba hacer lo mismo una vez todo lo que se tenía que decir fuera dicho.

- ¿Y bien?

Fue Harry quien rompió el hielo.

- Supongo que todo empezó cuando Voldemort comenzó la guerra.- Remus le dijo sentándose en un sillón frente la chimenea. Una cerveza en sus manos, que recién había conjurado. - Todo el mundo estaba preparando para tomar lados. Quien tenía razón. Que era lo que estaba bien. Al final de cuentas, o estabas en el lado de Dumbledore o en el de Voldemort.

- Peter, James, Remus y yo - continuo Sirius, a diferencia del hombre lobo, el no estaba sentando si no parado mirando por la ventana. No pensaba mirar a Harry. Era más fácil perderse en sus memorias. - Decidimos quedarnos neutral. Mientras que no teníamos nada en contra de los muggle-borns, tampoco íbamos a pelear por su causa. Siempre habíamos creído que necesitábamos un punto medio. Muchas de nuestras costumbres y tradiciones fueron perdidas por ellos, trayendo la de los Muggles. Muchas de nuestras leyes fueron cambiadas por la misma razón. Nosotros, los pure-blood, éramos fácilmente más poderosos de los que ellos eran. Algunos se consideraban mejores por eso.

- Pero más poderosos o no. - dijo Remus - No quitaba el hecho de que si no hubiéramos aceptados a los muggle-borns nos hubiéramos extinguido hacen siglos.

- Ya sé todo eso. - interrumpió Harry, una clase de historia o ética, no era lo que el quería. - Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Estamos tratando de explicar todo. Ten un poco de paciencia. - Le dijo Sirius de mala manera.

- Bien. - respondió el moreno de igual forma.

- Como te dije, nosotros decidimos quedarnos neutral. Hicimos nuestro negocio y pronto desarrollamos una reputación excelente. Nuestro trabajo nos llevo fuera del país, al continente y una que otra vez más lejos.

- No le prestamos mucha atención a cómo iba la guerra. La verdad no nos importaba. No era nuestra guerra. - interpuso Remus con un suspiro.

- Cuando James tenía 21, se encontró con Lily, una chica que como nosotros había sido Gryffindor. Aunque unos años más joven que nosotros. James dijo que fue amor a primera vista. Tres días después de haberse re-encontrado con ella, se casaron.

- ¿Tan rápido?

Le pareció extraño a Harry, el hecho de que era mucho lo que no sabía de sus padres y nunca había preguntado.

- James era impulsivo. No nos pareció raro. Al contrario, era el tipo de cosas que él hacia siempre. - Fue Sirius quien contesto.

- Contrario a lo que pensamos, James había dicho la verdad. Si estaba enamorado de Lily. Y ella del. Aunque le costó mucho ganarse nuestra confianza del todo, su devoción por James y luego por ti, fue sincera.

- Pero como nosotros la incluimos en nuestro circulo. Ella también incluyo a James en el de ella. No le tomo mucho lavar su cerebro y convencerlo de que él no podía quedarse neutral en la guerra. - Eso fue dicho con coraje. La espalda de Sirius estaba tensa recordando aquella época. - Tratamos de convencer a James de que no le hiciera caso. Que recordara quien era en realidad. Pero no hubo nada que hacer. Ella lo tenia de una manera que el vivía nada mas por ella. Se unió a la Orden del Fénix. Trato y fallo de convencernos de hacer lo mismo. Las cosas estuvieron tensas entre todos nosotros después de eso.

- Además de la presencia de Lily, también tuvimos que aguantar a su mejor amiga. Ágata. Ellas eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Jamás entendí como podían ser amigas. Aunque Lily no estaba en mi lista de personas favoritas, Ágata era un caso aparte.

- Era una zorra. Creo que el único de nosotros con el que no se acostó fue con James. Y eso, porque él le era fiel a su esposa. Pero ella nunca le perdono que la rechazara. A eso agrégale el hecho de que le tenía envidia a tu madre. No era una persona fácil de llevar.

- Por alguna razón, Peter se enamoro de ella. O pensó que lo estaba. Pero lo que fuera que sintió fue suficiente para convencerlo de tomar parte en la guerra. Sin embargo, ni Ágata ni Peter fueron a donde Dumbledore.

- ¿Se unieron a Voldemort?

- Si. Lo que es peor aún, Ágata tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro. O mejor dicho un posible futuro.

- Ella vio algo que iba a poner la victoria de parte de Dumbledore y su orden. Paso la información a Voldemort y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el había ordenado la ejecución de James, Lily y la tuya.

- ¿La mía? - pregunto alarmado.

- El día en que tus padres murieron, ustedes iban a salir. Tú tenías un año y par de meses. Pero después que estabas arreglado y vestido, formaste un escándalo por que no querías salir.

- Tus padres trataron de llevarte de todas formas. Pero regresaron minutos más tarde contigo aun en llanto. - Sirius se volteo de la ventana y miro a Harry por primera vez en la noche. Le dio una sonrisa melancólica, la mirada en los ojos no se podía distinguir. - Corriste a donde mí y me abrasaste. No hubo quien te sacara de mis brazos esa noche. Tus padres, derrotados, se fueron sin ti.

- ¿Y murieron?

- Si.

- Fue Dumbledore quien nos dio la noticia. El trato de llevarte con él. Dijo que ibas a estar mejor en casa de Petunia, la hermana de tu mamá. Claro está lo único que el quería era poder controlarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ágata no era la única bruja que podía ver en el futuro. Una profetiza que trabajaba con Dumbledore, hizo una profecía sobre ti. Dumbledore quería tener cerca por eso.

- ¿Que profecía?

- No lo sabemos. El nos dio una copia, pero no la escuchamos. La guardamos en una caja fuerte. Es tu profecía después de todo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras trato de procesar toda la información. Al menos, eso explicaba porque Dumbledore se inventaría un espía para tenerlo cerca en el castillo. Porque había tomado tanto riesgo en darle una lista que contenía los nombres de los miembros actuales de la Orden del Fénix. Lo que sea que esa profecía dijera, debía ser más que importante. De seguro les daba la clave para la victoria. La misma que había cobrado las vidas de sus padres.

Pero aunque ese misterio estaba resuelto aún quedaba uno más. Según él, el más importante.

- ¿Todo esto que tiene que ver con Ginevra? ¿Por qué hicieron lo que hicieron?

Su mirada se fijo en Tonks quien había estado callada durante toda la explicación.

- Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para defender a mi familia. No me arrepiento. - le dijo en un tono alto, molesto. Sus ojos contaban otra historia.

- ¿Como nos estabas protegiendo lastimando a Ginevra de esa forma? Ella nunca hizo nada en contra de nosotros.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera. - respondió Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la odies tanto? ¿Y de donde ellos sacaron la foto de mis padres? - pregunto gritando, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Que no te das cuenta, después de todo lo que te contamos, de lo que va a pasar? Si te quedabas con ella, ibas a unirte a la Orden del Fénix y después ibas a terminar muerto. Eso yo no lo voy a permitir.

- Sirius, Ginevra no es mi mamá. Y yo no soy mi padre tampoco. No tenías derecho a meterte de esa forma en mi vida. O a lastimarla así. - tomo un golpe de aire y se volvió a sentar. De un momento a otro se veía totalmente derrumbado. - Además, perdiste tu tiempo. Ginevra se va a casar con otro.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella está comprometida con otro mago. Lo que paso hoy, anoche - arreglo ya que el sol había salido marcando un nuevo día - No estoy seguro de que le paso anoche. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se va a casar.

- Oh. _Oh_. - dijo Sirius el color se fue totalmente de su rostro.

- ¿Que vas hacer ahora? - le pregunto Remus.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo idea de donde está. No puedo ir de regreso a Hogwarts... - echo su cabeza para atrás sus manos en su estomago mirando al techo. - ¿Donde está la profecía? Quiero saber que dice. - dijo después de un rato.

- Esta en el estudio en una caja fuerte. La llave la tienes tú.

- ¿Yo?

- El anillo de león que te dimos. Esa es la llave. Ve y búscala.

Harry se sentó de cantazo. Era de saberse.

- No la tengo.

- ¿La perdiste? - le pregunto Tonks.

- No. Se la di a Ginevra.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Harry ese anillo ha estado en tu familia por más de 15 generaciones. ¡Tú sabes lo valioso que es! - le reclamo Remus.

El se quedo callado. Cuando le dio el anillo a Nevra al final del crucero, lo único que quería era asegurarse de que ella no se fuera a olvidar de él. No le había importado el valor del anillo. Ni monetario ni sentimental. Sabía que para ella, no tendría precio.

- Escuchen, esto no es tan grave. - interpuso Tonks - Encontramos a la chica y le pedimos el anillo. Listo. No hay porque ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

- No. - fue Sirius quien le hablo. - No va hacer tan fácil. Ella no va a querer ver a Harry.

- Yo hablo con ella. Le explicare que fue lo que paso. - repuso Tonks. - Una vez ella vea que puedo cambiar mi apariencia y que Harry no le mintió, todo se va a arreglar.

- Es más que eso, Tonks. - dijo Sirius con angustia y culpa en su tono. - Yo fui ayer en la noche a la casa de ella. Le di unas fotos que encontré en tu baúl, a sus padres. - le explico a Harry. - Les dije que estabas casado y con un hijo. Que ella lo sabía y estaba destruyendo tu familia. Les pedí que la detuvieran.

- Sirius... - fue Remus quien hablo la incredulidad en su voz palpable.

- Molly Weasley, la mama de Ginevra... A ella le dio una especie de ataque... Harry yo creo que ella está muerta.

**0o0o0o0**

Se echo agua en la cara. Sus manos estaban temblando y la sensación de Deja'vu no se le había quitado desde que entro en el hospital. Lo poco que durmió, aun con la ayuda de pociones, no le había ayudado en nada. Se sentía cansada aun. De hecho era lo único que sentía.

La camisa le apretaba. La diferencia entre su cuerpo y el de su mejor amiga se hacía presente ahora que usaba la ropa de Cho. Se concentro en esa sensación de molestia para bloquear todo lo demás. Cho quería esperar por Cedric antes de ir a ver a su mamá al hospital. Pero ella no quería esperar. No podía esperar.

Salió del baño y cerró los ojos cuando vio, que al igual que 6 años atrás Percy la estaba esperando. Fred y George detrás del. Fue por eso que se aguanto y no la golpeo nuevamente. Al menos eso pensó.

Pero no había coraje en su mirada. Tristeza, disgusto, si. Pero no coraje. Al igual que ella se veía cansado.

- Mamá, está estable. - le dijo en un tono seco. - Papá está con ella. Ellos pidieron que los fueras a ver en cuento llegaras.

El alivio de saber que su madre estaba estable no alivio la culpa de saber que estaba en el hospital por su culpa. Pero al menos estaba fuera de peligro.

- Ginny, - comenzó y se detuvo. Tomo un golpe de aire y su rostro una forma de determinación. - Hablamos mucho anoche. Y tomamos una decisión.

- ¿Sobre qué? - se sentía orgullosa de que al menos su voz no demostraba lo que sentía.

- Eres mayor de edad. Y puedes hacerte responsable por ti misma. No te falta apoyo en los brazos de tus... amigos. Cedric en específico nunca hizo secreto de que estaba de tu lado.

- ¿De que hablas Percy? ¿Qué es lo que decidieron? - una nueva sensación le llegó a su pecho. Miedo.

- Queremos que desaparezcas después que termines de hablar con mamá.

- ¿Me están echando de la familia? - su voz se partió en la última palabra.

- Ginny, tarde o temprano vas a terminar matando a mama. - le dijo George, en su cara, en su voz y en sus ojos, se podía ver que a él lo estaba matando hacer eso. - Por favor entiende que es lo mejor para todos.

Pestaño un par de veces antes de hablar. Cuando lo hizo fue en un tono bajo.

- ¿Eso quieren todos? - los tres asintieron. - Entonces, cuando termine de hablar con mamá, me voy.

Los dejo frente al baño mientras hizo su camino hasta donde el cuarto de su madre estaba. No miro para atrás asustada de lo que podía ver. Por lo que no vio que los tres estaban llorando, viéndola caminar lejos de ellos.

* * *

**A/N** : un año… err no de hecho ha pasado un año y varios meses. ¿Qué les puedo decir que no suene como una excusa? Lo siento mucho, pero la vida real tiene una horrible manía de meter su carota cuando una menos lo necesita.

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tenía planeado 5 capítulos y la trama principal era el romance en el crucero…. Bueno no resulto de esa manera pero rara vez pasa cuando te sientas a escribir con inspiración. Eso es precisamente lo que me ha faltado en este año. Especialmente cuando algo similar a lo que Ginny vive en la historia me paso y prácticamente perdí mi fe en la institución familiar. De haberme puesto a escribir en esos momentos, probablemente hubiera hecho que los Weasleys mataran a Ginny o algo así. Asumo que a nadie le hubiera gustado ese final.

No voy a escribirles una novela de todo lo que me ha pasado, así que no se preocupen. Pero mi fe en humanidad y la institución familiar, está ahora mejor que nunca, porque lo pueden descansar – no voy a matar a Ginny! Yay -. El final de la historia está cerca, ya empecé a trabajar en él y espero en Dios esta vez no me tome un año más en terminarlo.

Gracias por tener paciencia con migo y por no abandonar la historia. Quiero darle gracias a Moony Lovegood públicamente por todo el apoyo que me ha dado. Tanto con la historia como en mi vida personal. No tienes idea de cómo me ayudo este verano las veces que hablamos. En esos momentos que no tenia absolutamente a nadie cerca tu amistad me ayudo. Gracias.

Espero que a pesar del tiempo que me he tomado en traer un nuevo capítulo haya valido la pena. El último capítulo de la historia, como dije, ya viene por ahí. Gracias por todo y sigan leyendo.

ginevrapulliza.


	7. La Magia del Dinero

**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuera la dueña de todo, Harry Potter hubiera tenido un mejor final que el que tuvo. (no es que sea engreída, pero siendo sincera un niño de 10 años pudo haber escrito un mejor final que el que Rowling le dio). Sorry por todos aquellos que si le gusto el final.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**La Magia del Dinero**

Se detuvo cuando llego al pasillo. La llegada del día había hecho que muchos de los que estuvieron presentes la noche anterior se retiraran. Los que quedaban eran solo varios de sus hermanos y sus esposas. Sin embargo, otros habían aparecido como remplazo. La familia de Neville estaba allí. No le tuvieron que decir a ella- de que ya estaban enterados de la situación- Las miradas castigadoras que recibió departe de la madre y la abuela del mismo fueron suficientes para saber lo que ellos estaban pensando.

A diferencia del resto de su familia, a ellos no les podía reprochar su forma de actuar. Después de todo, ella sí estuvo con otro hombre mientras estaba comprometida con Neville. Mientras que nunca fue su intención lastimar a su madre, o a alguien más si viene al caso, no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido infiel a su novio. Que no tuviera sentimiento alguno hacia él, al menos sentimientos buenos, no era el problema. Ese sería el único delito al que ella respondería.

- Ginny.

Fue Frank Longbottom, el padre de Neville quien la saludo. En un tono frio, la postura de su cuerpo completamente hostil. Ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Mientras que su postura era tensa, en defensa a lo que fuera a pasar.

- Tenemos que hablar. - Le dijo Neville alejándose de su madre que había puesto un brazo en consuelo una vez vieron a quien aun era su prometida llegar.

Ella cambio sus ojos del padre Neville hacia a él. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando entraron al cuarto de Harry, interrumpiéndolos mientras estaban teniendo relaciones. Ella no le había prestado mucha atención a él en ese momento, más avergonzada que nada al ser encontrada en esa situación por sus hermanos y profesora. Luego el coraje ante la engaño de Harry nublo todo lo demás.

Ahora no había nada más distrayéndola y le dio toda su atención. Se había cambiado de ropa, su cabello aun mojado indicaba que recién había regresado. Sus ojos mostraban las señas de la noche que paso. Aunque en verdad, no le importaba mucho a ella como el paso la noche.

- Pueden hablar luego de que ella hable con sus padres, ¿No crees, Neville? - Le dijo Cho caminando hasta donde la pelirroja estaba y colocándose detrás de ella. Silenciosamente dejando ver a los demás cual era su lugar. - Después de todo, ellos son sus padres.

- Esto es importante, Cho. Y es entre Ginny y yo. - Le respondió de mala gana.

- ¿No puedo esperar? - pregunto Ginny un tanto impaciente.

- No. - Neville se acerco más a ella y se detuvo solo cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Por qué?

- Me temo que vas a tener que ser mas especifico.

-¿Y todavía te atreves a decir eso? - le grito Alice acercándose a ella, poniéndose entre su hijo y la hija de una de sus mejor amiga. - ¿Que no tienes vergüenza?

- Bájale a su tono Señora. - le dijo Cho en un tono más bajo, al mismo tiempo que trato de imitar a Alice poniéndose entre ella y Ginny.

Ginny sin embargo la paro con su brazo antes de que pudiera moverse y miro a Neville directo a los ojos. Si ya la habían echado de la familia no tenia porque continuar aguantando a Neville. No había nada que la parara ahora.

- Me atrevo, Señora Longbottom, por que no se a que su hijo se refiere. ¿Porque estuve con un hombre casado? ¿Por que estuve con otro cuando estaba comprometida con él? ¿Por que estuve con otra persona en mi viaje a España? ¿O por que aguante tanto tiempo con él, cuando debí haber terminado con la farsa que siempre fue nuestra relación años atrás?

Alice abrió la boca, posiblemente para regañar a Ginny, mas ninguna palabra salió. Neville sin embargo, no estaba bajo los mismos efectos que su madre.

- Todas las anteriores.

Cho agarro la mano de Ginny y entrelazo sus dedos, dándole un apoyo silencioso. La pelirroja sabía que su amiga había esperado años por aquella escena.

- ¿Las cogemos por orden o hay alguna en especifica que quieres primero? – su tono era sarcástico dando la impresión de que se estaba burlando.

- Basta. - Interrumpió la Matriarca Longbottom acercándose a donde los cuatro estaban, hablándoles entre dientes de forma que solo ellos la escucharon. - Esto es un hospital no plaza de pueblo, así que háganme el favor de respetar.

- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿No le parece Señora? Esto apenas se estaba poniendo bueno.

- No seas impertinente niña. - Le dijo a Cho quien había hablado. - Lo último que necesitamos es hacer un escándalo.

- Augusta, me temo que estas pidiendo imposibles. Estas dos son las reinas del escándalo.

- Alice, por favor compórtate como una mujer y no una adolecente. - regaño a su nuera.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta tener las respuestas. - interrumpió Neville.

- Me parece una excelente idea. - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se miraron a la vez aunque habían reconocido a Cedric como el hablante. La sorpresa vino cuando vieron a su acompañante. Este último llevaba una sonrisa engreída ante la escena en la que habían llegado.

- Después de todo. - continuo ahora que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, - Hay muchas cosas por las que tienes que responder.

- Hola primito, ¿Cómo te va?

Draco Malfoy soltó a reír cuando vio la cara de Neville tornarse pálida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny suspiro profundo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrarla. Después de la llegada de Cedric y Malfoy, Neville había cambiado su tono totalmente. Las explicaciones que había exigido momentos antes habían dejado de ser tan importantes. Dejando a Cedric ser quien dirigiera la discusión. Este ultimo sin embargo, había sido claro en que cualquier y toda explicación se daría en cuanto todo el mundo estuviera presente. Todo el mundo siendo, los hermanos Weasleys y el abuelo materno de Neville.

Entrando al cuarto donde su mamá estaba, la vio tomando un poco de agua, mientras que su padre le hablaba en susurros. Ambos se tornaron para verla, terminando con la conversación que tenían.

- Yo... yo...

No sabía que decir. Ni que había esperado sus padres le dijeran. La última vez que estuvieron en una situación similar, su madre había estado indispuesta por semanas, y su padre había estado callado. Aunque la desilusión y decepción en sus ojos había sido imposible de olvidar. Ahora sin embargo, la situación no podía ser más diferente. Por lo que ella no sabía que pensar.

- Ven acá. - le dijo su madre extendiendo una mano. Ginny la tomo y se sentó al borde de la cama. - Tenías 6 años.

- ¿Qué?

- La última vez que te dije que te amaba. - Le explico con un tono suave, lleno de culpa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su única hija. - No sé en qué momento deje de decírtelo. O porque. Tal vez fue cuando comenzó a esperar que te comportaras como toda una niña educada y sin reproche alguno en su comportamiento. Mientras que tu disfrutabas de correr descalza y volar con tus hermanos.

- Mamá...

- No. No me interrumpas. Se me ocurrió no hace mucho, que el problema nunca fuiste tú. Si no yo. Que cuando me imaginaba a mi hija, quería una muñeca de porcelana con la cual jugar y enseñar a mis amigas. Nunca te vi como un ser humano en tu propio estilo y cuando tomaste tu camino tan diferente a lo que yo quería, no te pude aceptar tal cual eras, si no que trate de cambiarte.

- Eso no es verdad, mamá. Tú siempre fuiste la mejor madre.

- Cierto. - le dijo tomando una pausa. - Siempre fui la mejor madre que supe ser. Pero eso no quita todos los errores que cometí ni contigo, ni con tus hermanos.

Arthur le paso una servilleta para que se secara los ojos. Ella se acomodo para quedar sentada completamente y se llevo a Ginny lo más cerca posible, de modo que la última termino casi en la falda de su madre, con su cabeza en el pecho de esta.

- Cariño, después de lo que paso en tu primer año. - continuo de nuevo, acariciando el cabello de Ginny. - prácticamente tome el control de tu vida. Pero no fue por qué no confiara en ti. O que pensara que lo que paso fue tu culpa, porque no lo fue, mi cielo.

- Ma...

- Yo no podía dejar que nada mas te lastimara así. En lugar de decirte cuanto lo sentía y que te amaba, trate de protegerte de la única manera que yo sabía. Y lamento mucho todo lo que he hecho.

- Tú no has hecho nada. - le levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos de su madre. El mismo color chocolate en ambos pares. - Nada que yo no haya permitido.

- Cierto, pero la única razón por la que me dejas es por la los sentimientos de culpa que tienes. Y me temo que yo te he estado manipulando durante años gracias a eso. Ginny, eso no está bien y lo siento.

- Ginny, tu madre y yo, incluso tus hermanos hasta cierto punto, hemos sido incapaces de trabajar completamente lo que paso 6 años atrás. - le dijo su padre - Lo que paso fue muy traumático y en lugar de buscar ayuda tratamos de olvidarnos de que paso... Las cosas se salieron de control sin darnos cuenta. Por eso yo también te debo una disculpa.

- ¿De qué hablas, papá? Las cosas están bien.

- Ginny, - el tono se volvió severo aunque sus ojos seguían siendo cálidos - Ignorar las cosas es lo que nos tiene aquí. Es un hábito que tenemos que romper.

- Pa,

- Ya, - la interrumpió su mamá haciéndola voltearse nuevamente - Ginny cuando aquel hombre, que se presento como Tío del tal Harry Potter, nos dio las fotos y nos explico la situación, segundos después que me diera cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque, pensé que me iba a morir. ¿Sabes que era lo único que me pasaba por la mente?

- No. - respondió sus ojos aguados mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

- Que habían pasado 11 años desde que te dije que te amaba. Que me iba a morir y lo último que había hecho por ti, había sido manipularte a que te casaras con un chico al que no le tienes nada de cariño.

Ginny se sentó de cantazo y miro a su madre con sorpresa. Ella había estado totalmente segura de que solo Cho sabia (Cedric sospechaba), sobre lo que sentía, o mejor dicho no sentía, por Neville.

- ¿Por qué entonces querías que me casara con él?

- Porque pensé que él podía hacerse cargo de ti. Porque él no iba a permitir que nada malo te pasara. Tu seguridad, mi vida, era lo más importante para mí. Había sido lo más importante por años. Porque me olvide totalmente, de que lo más importante, lo que siempre debió ser mi prioridad, era que fueras feliz.

Ginny intento hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por su padre.

- No te atrevas a decir que eres feliz. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos, - dijo refiriéndose a él y a su esposa- podemos recordar la última vez que te vimos feliz. Contenta, si, únicamente cuando vuelas y una que otra vez en la presencia de Cedric y su novia. Lo más cercano que te he visto a ser feliz, fue en las fotos que nos entregaron.

- Esa fue la llamada a despertar que tuvimos. - le explico su mamá. - Ver esa mirada en ti, después de tantos años...

Ginny se sentó quieta por unos momentos antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la ventana. Pensar en esas fotos la llevaba a pensar en Harry y eso no quería. Ese no era el momento para pensar, ni en él ni en su traición.

Aparentemente, sus padres no tenían problema alguno en pensar en el.

- Ginny, por favor no tomes esto a mal, y espero que seas totalmente honesta. - comenzó su padre, - ¿Tu sabias que él estaba casado?

- No. _oh_. - se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran. A diferencia de la noche anterior, he incluso de minutos antes de entrar, ahora si estaba llena de sensaciones y emociones. - Les juro que no lo sabía. Me entere cuando Bill me dio la foto de él con su familia, y... Cuando su esposa llego.

La imagen le llego clara y de cantazo. El rostro de la mujer que hubiera deseado no existiera. Tan herida como sorprendida, esperando una explicación al ver a su esposo en la cama con otra. La horrible verdad de que ella no era nada en la vida de Harry, porque él le pertenecía a aquella. Que él le había mentido desde un principio. Había sido demasiado.

Por primera vez, desde que podía recordar, se lanzo a los brazos de su padre con el corazón roto. Sabiendo que él, la iba a recibir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fleur camino lentamente de regreso al cuarto donde su suegra estaba. Su esposo y el resto de la familia se habían ido, cerca de dos horas atrás, a la Mansión Malfoy. Su suegro, Arthur junto con ellos. Una sonrisa le cubrió los labios al recordar el rostro de sus cuñados y los Longbottom al verlo abrazado a su hija y la sonrisa en ella. De todas las cosas que se habían imaginado iba a pasar cuando Ginny viera a sus padres, que la recibieran con las puertas abiertas jamás había sido una de ellas.

Con la salida de los Weasleys, ella se había quedado con Molly. La Matriarca Weasley había protestado. Que ella estaba bien y no necesitaba a nadie. Pero después del susto que todos se llevaron, no la querían dejar sola. Y la verdad es que ella quería aprovechar que los demás no estaban para contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Harry.

Al principio pensó que se lo estaba imaginando. Después de todo, recién había estado pensando en el. Pero cuando se acerco, se dio cuenta de que no era un acto de su imaginación. Harry estaba allí. Y si sus ojos no le fallaban iba de camino al cuarto de su suegra.

- ¡Harry!

El se volteo para ver quien lo había detenido. Había llegado minutos atrás y después que un Healer le confirmara que Molly Weasley, no solo seguía vivía si no que ya estaba fuera de peligro, no tenía tanta prisa en entrar a ese cuarto. De hecho, estaba un poco asustado y la culpa lo estaba matando.

- Fleur, que sorpresa verte. – le dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando esta llego a donde él estaba.

Ella apretó el vaso con hielo que había ido a buscar y miro muy seria al moreno.

- ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte o algo así? Si alguno de los hermanos Weasley te ve aquí te van a matar… - Sus ojos cambiaron un poco al ver que uno de los del estaba morado. Bill le había contado lo que paso – Viendo tu rostro, me temo que a quien tienes que evadir es a Cedric.

- ¿Los Weasleys? ¿Los conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está Ginevra?

- ¿Si los conozco? Estoy casada con uno. William. – Le dijo – Ginny está con ellos en casa de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? – prácticamente grito. El hecho de que ni él ni el resto de su familia estuvieran envueltos en la guerra, no quería decir que no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Lucius Malfoy era prácticamente la mano derecha de Voldemort.

- No grites. Y dale gracias a Dios que ese es el caso. De lo contrario te hubieran linchado en el momento en que entraste en el hospital. ¿Pero que no tienes un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza?

- Fleur, tenía que venir. Después de lo que Sirius hizo…. ¿Cómo está Ginny?

Ella solo suspiro al escuchar que todo eso había sido culpa de Sirius. De toda la banda de caza fortunas, él era el que menos le caía a ella. El había tratando de seducirla y era demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

- La desheredaron. – le dijo en un tono frio – la echaron de la familia. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes. Esa fue decisión de sus hermanos. Pero por lo que vi, sus padres no van a dejar que eso pase. – le dijo en un tono más suave. Fue su cara llena de culpa lo que no la dejo ser malvada con él y dejarlo creer que había destrozado la vida de Ginny completamente. – Pero ella no está muy bien, Harry. Está herida pensando que le mentiste y que la hiciste la amante de un hombre casado.

- Fleur, tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que explicarle lo que paso.

- Eso no va a ser tan fácil.

- Fleur, por favor ayúdame. Tengo que hablar con ella. No puedo dejar las cosas así. Por favor.

Tal vez fue la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos o la suplica, Fleur no pensó jamás en ver o escuchar semejante cosa en Harry Potter, pero al final accedió a ayudarlo. Sobre todas las cosas, tenía la sensación de que a quien estaba ayudando en realidad era a Ginny.

- Ven con migo. – le dijo tomando de la mano y practicante forzándolo a entrar al cuarto.

- Fleur, ¿A dónde vamos?

- A conseguir aliados. Créeme, con los Weasleys los vas a necesitar. ¿Y qué mejor aliado que la madre de Ginny?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Más vale que esto sea importante. – gruño Abraham Malfoy, encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirando desconfiadamente a los presentes.

Ver a su hija y a sus nietos allí, no lo hizo sentir mejor. La verdad sea dicha él no sentía nada por ellos, excepto disgusto. Sus dos hijos eran la viva imagen de su esposa y sus nietos eran unos idiotas que no tenían ningún tipo de uso. Si tuviera alguien más a quien dejar su fortuna, lo haría.

- Por favor discúlpanos, padres. – le dijo Alice, acostumbrada después de tantos años a la forma de ser de su padre. – Estoy segura que podemos ir a otra parte. Después de todo, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

- No te disculpo nada. Ya me interrumpieron lo que estaba haciendo, - le dijo en un tono severo ignorando el hecho de que no había estado haciendo nada antes de que ellos llegaran. Los demás no sabían eso y no tenían porque enterarse tampoco. – Así que ya hacen lo que vinieron hacer aquí, tenga que ver con migo o no.

-Abuelo, - le dijo Draco acercándose a él y bajando un poco la cabeza. Un gesto que cualquiera podría pasar por reverencia, en realidad era miedo. – No sé si conozcas a los Weasleys.

- Claro que conozco a los Weasleys, infante. – le hizo una seña con la mano para que se hiciera hacia un lado. Luego miro a la familia de pelirrojos.

El nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Los Weasleys eran pobres, siempre lo habían sido y familias como los Malfoy nunca se juntaban con los que eran menos que ellos. Pero que tuvieran dinero o no, no les quitaba el hecho de que eran una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedaban y que esa generación en específica había creado magos muy poderosos y exitosos. ¿No había estado escuchando maravillas sobre los gemelos? Mientras que ellos dedicaban su tiempo completo a su tienda de bromas, eran dueños de varias otras compañías en las que habían invertido. Creando una fortuna a su nombre. William Weasleys tenía una reputación de ser uno de los mejores curse-breakers en reciente memoria. Inclusive los _Globins_ hablaban excelencias de él. Charlie Weasley junto con su esposa tenían su propia reserva de Dragones. Y claro está, la niña Weasley. Esta había sido noticia desde su nacimiento. No solo era ella la primera mujer en nacer en el clan en 7 generaciones, ella era la séptima hija. Si las leyendas eran de creerse el poder que había en ella era inimaginable.

Mirándola a ella, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que reflejaba a los Prewett. Ahora estaba, los Prewetts eran de su círculo de asociados. Sabía que Molly había sido desheredada cuando se caso con Arthur Weasley y también sabia (aunque nadie más lo hacía puesto que él había sido muy amigo de Gideon Prewett), que una vez cumpliera 21, cuando fuera legalmente una adulta - como estaba estipulado en la **Confederación Internacional de Magos**, y no a los 17 como era en Inglaterra,- Ginevra Weasley iba a heredar la fortuna de los Prewetts ya que no había otro heredero. Detalle que su amigo no quiso informar a su hija Molly. Ellos nunca volvieron a hablar luego de la boda de esta con Arthur.

- Señor Malfoy.

Cambio su mirada de Ginny al joven que había hablado. A diferencia de con los Weasleys, le tomo unos momentos reconocerlo. Los Diggorys eran una familia de clase media. Mientras que no había ningún estigma en ser asociados con ellos, todavía había muchos que se mantenían completamente en un mismo círculo. Sin embargo, Amos Diggory, el padre de e ese chico, si su memoria no le fallaba, había hecho muchos cambios en su departamento en el ministerio. Cambio que no le habían gustado a muchos y otros pensaban que mucho se habían tardado en llegar.

- Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory

- Se quién eres muchacho. – lo interrumpió con el mismo tono de voz que uso con su nieto. – mi pregunta es ¿qué hacen aquí?

Cedric estaba seguro que hablar con la reina no sería tan intimidante como hacerlo con el Señor Malfoy. Asintiendo con la cabeza volvió hablar.

- Me temo que tenemos una pequeña situación con uno de sus nietos y esperábamos que usted pudiera aclarar un punto para nosotros.

- ¿Uno de mis nietos huh? ¿Y qué situación es esa? Si se trata de algún delito, formulen cargos y listo. Les aseguro que no haré absolutamente nada para sacarlos. No es como si me tuviera que preocupar por el apellido de la familia. Estos inútiles que dicen ser mis hijos ya se encargaron de dañarlo en su totalidad.

- Papá, por favor.

- Alice silencio. ¿Que no te enseño tu niñera que las brujas hay que verlas pero no oírlas?

- Unas semanas atrás, Señor, - interrumpió Cedric antes de que Alice o alguien más pudiera hablar - su nieto le propuso matrimonio a Ginny Weasley. Esto de por sí, no hubiera sido algo inusual si toman en cuenta el hecho de que estuvieron saliendo por años juntos. Lo que sí es inusual es que cuando él le pedio que se casaran ellos no solo habían terminado su relación si no que había sido su nieto el que termino con ella.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – lo interrumpió Augusta quien hasta el momento se había quedado callada. Ella nunca se había llevado con su consuegro. Le parecía horrible la relación que el tenia con su hija, y desde que su hijo y Alice se juntaron ella había limitado el trato con el patriarca Malfoy a lo menos posible. – Neville termino con Ginny por que iba a ser casi imposible para ellos tener una buena relación con ella en Hogwarts. Una vez que él supo que la distancia no iba a ser problema alguno para ellos, decidió volver a retomar la relación. Claro está, esa termino siendo la peor decisión que tomo en su vida. – termino lanzándole una dura mirada a Ginny.

Draco retorció los ojos y cruzo sus brazos en el pecho. Siempre le molesto la forma en que habían pintado a su primo. Para ellos, el era casi un santo cuando la verdad era otra.

- Me parece casi imposible creer que lo peor que ha decidió ha sido casarse con Ginny. – Interpuso el rubio – cuando la razón por la que se quiere, no digamos mejor, necesita casarse, con ella en primer lugar es razón suficiente como para llevarse el premio.

- ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy? – había sido Ron quien pidió la explicación, aunque estaba listo para defender a su mejor amigo.

- Podría decírtelo, pero va a sonar mucho mejor viniendo de alguien a quien no le puedan llamar mentiroso ¿no creen? ¿Alguien quien no tiene nada que ganar o perder aquí? – se torno hacia donde estaba su abuelo sentado y con la misma sonrisa engreída que uso cuando le hablo al menor de los pelirrojos le dijo – creo que deberías saber que lo más interesante aquí, es que ella no quiere casarse con él. Y sin embargo no ha logrado quitarse el anillo de compromiso.

- Tu niña, ven acá.- la llamo el señor Malfoy sin levantarse del asiento pero sacando su varita.

Un poco nerviosa, Ginny camino hacia donde él estaba. Cuando llego frente del él le pidió su mano de una manera silenciosa, ella se la dio y el comenzó a murmurar un encantamiento mientras le daba leves golpes al anillo. Al cabo de unos minutos le soltó la mano y le hizo señas para que regresara con su familia. Ginny no espero a que lo dijera con palabras si no que prácticamente corrió donde su padre la estaba esperando.

El señor Malfoy por su parte, había vuelto a tomar el cigarrillo que puso a un lado mientras trabajaba en el anillo. Al momento estaba un perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no parecía prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo, pronto llego a una conclusión de lo que hubiera estado buscando, porque su mirada se volvió a enfocar en el presente.

- Siempre he pensado que seleccionan a los alumnos para las respectivas casas de Hogwarts muy pronto. – comenzó a decir con una leve sonrisa. Por alguna razón lo hacía ver aun mas intimidante.- por ejemplo, estoy seguro de que si fueran a usar el sombrero seleccionador en Neville en estos instantes, iría directo a Slytherin. – paro por unos instantes antes de volver hablar – Por otro lado, se necesita mucho valor para llevar este tipo de engaño, así que puede que a fin de cuentas estuvieras en la casa que te cae mejor.

- ¿Engaño?

Malfoy no levanto su mirada para ver quien había preguntado ya que no reconoció la voz. Apago el cigarrillo y lo puso en un cenicero. Luego se echo para atrás en su asiento, recostándose totalmente. Entre laso sus manos en su estomago y cerró los ojos. Antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo más, comenzó a hablar.

- Imagínense mi sorpresa a principio de este verano cuando mi elfo domestico me vino a informar que tengo visita. Tomando en cuenta que yo no suelo recibir a nadie que no haya mandado a buscar por alguna razón, mi primera reacción fue enviarles a decir que se fueran. Pero la curiosidad, siendo mi mayor problema no me dejo así que salí a ver qué era lo que querían con migo dichas personas.

Imagínense mi sorpresa, nuevamente, cuando mi visita vino a cobrarme una deuda que Neville fallo en pagar. Deuda ocasionada por un par de apuestas que no salieron como deberían. Claro está, yo no tenía intensión alguna de pagarles. Si Neville fue suficientemente estúpido como para meterse con esas personas y ahora no tenía el dinero para responder ese era su problema. Cuando los magos me contaron, que el dinero que debía era nada comparado con el hecho de que se había enredado con la esposa de a quien le debía, solo se puso más interesante.

Después de enviar a esos magos con la amenaza de presentar cargos por entrar en propiedad privada, si regresaban a mi puerta, envié por Neville y Draco. A ese punto me di cuenta de que estos dos idiotas estaban haciendo un reguero con sus vidas. No que me importara mucho, pero ellos son los únicos que van a continuar con la línea Malfoy, así que al menos uno de ellos, debería hacer algo de provecho. Así que decidí darles un incentivo.

Con Alice y Lucius desheredados, siempre fue asumido que una vez muriera mi fortuna seria dividida en partes iguales para Draco y Neville. Razón por la cual estos dos charlatanes aguantan mi presencia cuando los envió a buscar. De otra manera estoy seguro, hubieran olvidado totalmente que existo. Solo Neville respondió al llamado, ya que al momento Draco estaba tomando el Tour, le envié luego una carta dejándolo saber los detalles.

-¿Detalles de qué? – lo interrumpió Alice. La idea de que su hijo no fuera la persona que ella creía, que estuviera metido en deudas y con mujeres casadas le había aturdido mucho por lo que no tenía mucha paciencia con su padre.

- De lo que tenían que hacer si querían convertirse en el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Solo uno de los dos, heredaría absolutamente todo lo que tengo.

-¿Quién?

-El que cumpliera con todos los requisitos claro está. Requisitos que no vienen al caso. El único que es pertinente a este asunto es que mi heredero debe estar casado y haber producido por lo menos un varón.

- ¿Está queriendo decir que la única razón por la que Neville le pidió a Ginny que se casaran fue para ganar este… concurso, que ha creado entre sus nietos? – pregunto Percy completamente indignado.

- Exactamente. Y bastante inteligente del. Con la historia familiar de ella, es más probable que le de varios varones antes de que le de alguna hembra. Y posiblemente antes de que pase un año de la boda. Mas rápido que eso no se va a encontrar.

- No lo puedo creer. – Dijo Ron – Neville es mi mejor amigo. El no haría algo. No a nosotros, el es como de la familia.

- Es verdad Ron. – le dijo Cedric acercándose a Ginny y tomando su mano haciendo que todos tuvieran una buena vista a su anillo- Además, ¿por qué otra razón habría hechizado el anillo de Ginny si no para estar totalmente seguro de que nada pudiera pasar que evitara que la boda no se llevara a cabo?

- ¿Qué?

- 'Betrothal Charm' o el encantamiento del matrimonio arreglado. El anillo permanecerá en la mano de Ginny hasta que el matrimonio se halla llevado a cabo y haya sido consumado.

- En mi apartamento tengo toda la información. – dijo Cedric entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ginny.

- ¿Que quiere decir esto? – pregunto Ginny luego de unos minutos en los que nadie había dicho nada, cambiando su mirada entre su mejor amigo y a su padre media confundida con lo que había pasado.

- Que eres libre, hija.

Fue lo que Arthur le contesto abrasándola. El resto de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, mientras que Draco estaba disfrutando haber desenmascarado a su primo de una vez. Al menos ahora, todo el mundo sabía quién era el en realidad y no tendría que preocuparse en que le ganaría la fortuna. Si lograba jugar sus cartas bien, quizá fuera él, Draco, quien terminara con Ginny después de todo.

- Ouch, ouch, ouch.

- Nosotros nos retiramos. – dijo Augusta sin mirar a nadie mientras llevaba a Neville agarrándolo por uno de sus orejas mientras él se quejaba. Alice y Frank detrás de ellos en silencio.

- Supongo que debería molestarme que me haya estado usando. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Pero al momento estoy tan feliz que no me importa.

- En esa nota, - dijo su padre con una sonrisa también – creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa nosotros también.

- Señorita Weasley, si me permite un momento- la llamo el señor Malfoy.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa a su padre, Ginny volvió a ir donde al Patriarca Malfoy. Esta vez el se levanto de su asiento y encendió otro cigarrillo mientras le dio una mirada calculadora.

- Por pura curiosidad, ¿Mi nieto estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿No querías casarte con Neville? – ella asintió con la cabeza no sabiendo a donde él quería llegar. - ¿pero de todos modos ibas a casarte con él? – ella volvió a asentir - ¿Por qué?

- Por mi familia, Señor Malfoy. Ellos son lo más importantes para mí.

**0o0o0o0**

Ginny rio mientras seguía acariciando el estomago de su cuñada. Recién ella y Bill habían anunciado que iban a tener un bebe y todo el mundo estaba contento ante la inminente llegada del nuevo Weasley. Especialmente Molly, quien había sido dada de alta del hospital el día antes y tener a toda su familia junta habiendo nada más que risas y alegría era un sueño hecho realidad.

Las cosas entre los Weasleys no estaban totalmente resueltas. Habían pasado muchos años en los que se callaban todo lo que estaban sintiendo y ahora que estaba saliendo a la luz todas las heridas el daño que se habían hecho durante ese tiempo, les iba a costar sanar. A diferencia de años atrás, sin embargo, esta vez estaban dispuestos a hacer todo por recuperar la familia, y el primer paso, que siempre era el más difícil, ya se había tomado. Irónicamente había sido necesario todo el enredo que llevo a su madre al hospital para que comenzaran el camino.

Ginny había vuelto a Hogwarts, después de salir de la Mansión Malfoy, acompañada de su padre. Después del discurso que McGonagall le dio, recogió sus cosas ya que había sido suspendida. Cuando iban de salida se encontraron con el profesor Dumbledore, pero no les dijo nada, solo miro a Ginny a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta del problema más grande del mundo en ellos, y al no encontrar nada siguió su camino decepcionado.

Ella no le prestó mucho atención a lo que fuera que eso significara. Dumbledore siempre había sido medio raro y ella estaba feliz ante su castigo. Aunque cuando regresara a la escuela estaría súper pérdida, estaba disfrutando esos días con su familia. Y eso para ella era lo más importante.

- Ginny, querida. Hay una caja en el cuarto de Bill que tiene un muchas de cosas de cuando ustedes eran unos bebes, ¿si te acuerdas que la pusiste allí en el verano?

La adolecente asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber a su mamá de que se acordaba de la caja que le decía y se agacho hasta que su rostro quedo a nivel con la barriga de Fleur.

- Titi Ginny viene ya mismo mi amor. – le murmuro a su sobrino.

La rubia le dio una brillante sonrisa y se levanto con ella.

- Te acompaño. Tengo que estirar mis piernas.

- Fleur tienes que descansar. – le dijo Ginny a la vez que cruzaba el brazo de ella por su codo y prácticamente la jalo hacia las escaleras.

Ambas estuvieron calladas después de eso mientras subieron al cuarto. Incluso allí, no hablaron hasta que Ginny encontró la caja y la puso en la cama, al lado de Fleur que se había sentando allí.

La rubia la abrió y comenzó a sacar cobijas y ropita. Cuando encontró una foto de dos niños pequeños en pañales, sonrió y se la paso a Ginny.

- Bill and Charlie. – le dijo a ella pasándole la foto a su cuñada nuevamente quien comenzó a observar detenidamente la fotografía ahora que sabía que era de su marido.

- No ha cambiado mucho. Me pregunto si el bebe se parecerá a él, o a mí.

- Esperemos que a ti. Lo que sí es seguro es que con una Veela por madre, ese bebé será el más espectacular en la historia.

Fleur le sonrió al cumplido y puso una mano en su barriga, como queriendo acariciar a su bebé a través de ella.

- Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar, Ginny.

- ¿Huh?

- Es sobre Harry. - Ginny camino hasta quedar frente a un estante que aun tenia libros viejos y fotos de Hogwarts, de Bill y sus amigos. Mas no le dijo nada, por lo que Fleur respirando profundo continuo hablando. – Hace unos años atrás, antes de que conociera a Bill, conocí a Harry y a su familia. Ellos tienen este… negocio, bastante particular y fueron contratados por mi padre. Mi hermana, prácticamente un infante entonces, quedo enfatuada con él y desde ahí busca cualquier excusa para que mis padres lo traigan a él y a su familia de regreso.

A través de los años, si no nos hemos convertido en amigos, somos buenos conocidos. Y el negocio familiar que él tiene, ha tomado tan buen nombre en el círculo de mi padre, que sus aventuras son mencionadas en casi todas las reuniones

- No entiendo a donde quieres ir, Fleur. – dijo Ginny aun dándole la espalda.

- Quiero que entiendas Ginny, que las cosas con Harry y su familia, rara vez son lo que parecen. Y que aun conociendo el más básico detalle de todos, a lo que se dedican, no puedes tener una idea de lo que eso puede llegar a significar. Y lo que puedas creer es la verdad, no es más que una capa más.

- Fleur.

- El no está casado. Tampoco tiene un hijo.

- Yo vi a su esposa Fleur. Mayor prueba que esa no hay. Aunque quisiera creer que eso no es cierto, ¿Cómo le hago para ignorar su existencia? ¿Cómo la puede explicar, si no con lo que se?

- Tal vez dándole a Harry la oportunidad de explicártelo todo el mismo.

Ginny suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo todo. Se viro donde Fleur lentamente y le dio una triste mirada antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

- Lo siento Fleur, pero no puedo.

- ¿Y prefieres vivir el resto de tu vida preguntándote si hubiera habido otra explicación a lo que paso, que no fuera tan dolorosa como esta? ¿No saber nunca, si tal vez, hubiera funcionado algo entre ustedes?

- ¿Y qué pasa si es verdad? Si en verdad esa mujer era su esposa, o algo similar en su vida. Si en verdad el tenia una familia en otra parte y nunca me dijo nada sobre ellos. ¿Qué pasa si la verdad es que cada beso, cada caricia entre nosotros significo nada para él?

- Entonces sabrás la verdad por dolorosa que sea. Pensé que a ti, sobre todo el mundo después de todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad sería lo más importante. – Fleur la vio asentir una vez con la cabeza y secarse la cara, donde una lagrima había caído. – Pero si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que todo lo que paso entre ustedes para el significó, no, significa, algo. Tal vez mas de lo que te imaginas. ¿Por qué otra razón se arriesgaría a entrar en la boca del lobo para hablar contigo?

- ¿Aquí? ¿Harry esta aquí?

- Esta esperándote en tu cuarto. Piensa bien lo que vas hacer. Aunque sea solo por la verdad, aunque sea solo para obtener clausura.

Fleur salió del cuarto dejando a Ginny todavía frente a la puerta. Mordiéndose su labio inferior ella salió detrás de su cuñada y camino hasta su cuarto un piso más abajo. Parándose frente a la puerta se pregunto si se atrevería a entrar. Si lo que él le fuera a decir era tan importante o si podría vivir ella con nunca saber. Si podría vivir consigo misma si continúa su camino hacia abajo y se une a su familia sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry.

Estaba comenzando a caminar rumbo a la sala cuando la memoria de una noche, caminando a la luz de la luna en la cubierta del barco donde se conocieron le vino a la mente. Maldiciendo en voz baja se dio media vuelta y entro en su cuarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N**: Se suponía que este capítulo era el final. Pero me salió tan largo que lo dividí en dos, y como aun no termino de escribir la otra parte, decidí postear este adelante. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya no queda mucho, la conclusión final y bueno ya veremos si nuestros héroes se quedan juntos o no. Lo crean o no, aun no me decido.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que tomaron de su tiempo para leer el capitulo anterior y más aun los que me dejaron un review para saber lo que les pareció. Ese es el único pago que uno recibe aquí, ¡así que no se cohíban!

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme saber que les pareció!

Besos,

Ginevrapulliza.


End file.
